Our life now I promise you
by Tacos347
Summary: What happens if aria moved in with ezra? I went with some pll scenes i do not own pll or any characters excep for a few you will know. And near the end there will be a surpirse. I kinda went with the books with it but that was the only thing. Noel jason holden are in here also. Ben is emiy's friend. ENJOY


Our life now. I promise you

Aria's pov

As I watch him walk out my front door I start to cry soft enough so he won't hear. I grab my phone and I called Spencer, she'll know what to do I thought. "Hello?" She said "Hey Spence, are you doing anything?" Apparently she could tell something was wrong "Yeah I can make a few hours in. Do you wanna call Emily and Hanna?" I sniffed "Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." We hung up and since my parents weren't home. My parents didn't know about me and Ezra. Well my mom knew and she was happy for us. I went to fix my make up.

Emily's pov

I just hung up with Hanna who told me to meet her at Spencer's something was wrong with Aria cause when Spencer talked to her apparently she sounded like she was crying at the same time. I got my purse and right when I grabbed my phone Ben texted me saying to meet him at the coffee shop. I texted back. "Can't I'm busy sorry maybe later." I got in my car and drove to Spencer's house.

Hanna's pov

I'm with Spencer and Aria who is crying. I see Emily running up to the door than she comes in with a bag. I wonder what is in it. Apparently she knew what happened with out being told because she took four giant ice cream containers and gave Aria her favorite she smiled a thanks then we all smiled.

Then she gave us our favorites. Then we dig in. "Want me to kick his butt aria?" I asked "No." We laughed cause I always ask that when one of us is upset with our boyfriend or girlfriend in Emily's case

Ezra's pov

"What have I done? I love her with my life. I let the best thing that has ever happened to me go. I need her." I thought to myself as I pull up to Hollis. "We fought about something stupid really stupid." I thought. I see Jackie coming over to me. "Hi, Ezra. We have lots of catching up to do. Why don't we catch up over coffee?" I knew she was trying to win me back but I was in love with Aria the girl I want to marry but her dad might kill me. "Sorry Jackie I can't I need to get my Aria back." I see twinkles in her eyes "Go to her I don't want to see you sad and die all alone." I smiled "Thanks Jackie." I ran towards my office and I got there I locked the door and grabbed my phone I texted "I'm so sorry you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you again. I love you with my life Aria Montgomery. And I will always love you even when you hate my guts. Love always -Ezra" I put Aria's number in then I click send.

Aria's pov

I hear my phone buzz and I let Spencer get and when I heard her go "Aw" I got my phone from Spencer and read the text from Ezra. I smiled. Then Hanna said "Call him. Aria I love you to pieces. Go to him before it is too late." I hugged her then Spencer and Emily I ran out to my car and drove to Ezra apartment I hid my car in case someone who knew my car saw where I was. I unlocked the door and went to the kitchen. After five minutes I heard the door unlocked and I stood where he couldn't see me, he walked in and took his jacket and tie off he sat down with his back to me I walked to the back of the couch and kissed him. He looked up and pulled my up to him. He cradled me and said "I'm so sorry Aria." I turned around and kissed him to tell him it was ok. "I love you" we said at the same time. We took a nap with me in his arms. I can't believe we fought over our future again.

Spencer pov

It was the next day when I heard my phone ring I saw it was a text from aria "Hey Spence, I know you want details. So do you wanna come over? Emily and Hanna are coming over to hear the details." I replied saying "yeah be there soon"

Emily pov

I sat with Aria and Spencer and Hanna listening to her go over the details. "Awww" we all said after Aria finished. We had a sleepover that night. When I woke up the next morning Aria was sitting on her sleeping bag "Hey Aria" I whispered "Hey Em, I didn't wake you did I?" I shook my head smiling "You always wonder that when I wake up." She smiled "You're the easiest to wake up Em." That was true. Then Hanna woke up then Spencer about a few seconds after Hanna "Spencer you may be first in sports but you're always last in waking up." Aria said we all laughed then all of our phones went off we looked at each other then checked we all sighed with relief "My mom just wanted to know when I was coming home." I said "Me too." Spencer and Hanna both said. "You guys want breakfast?" We nodded and we went down to Aria's kitchen.

A's pov

How could she take him back after that good fight? I think I may need to break them up so I can continue to torture Aria.

Ezra's pov

I woke up and did my usual routine: Scratch my head, take a shower, Eat breakfast, and thinking of when I should ask Ella and Byron for Aria's hand in marriage. Yeah I get we got to tell her dad first. There was a knock at my door. I finished tying my tie and went to see who was at my door on a Saturday morning even though I had a hunch. I opened my door to a letter addressed to me. I know it's from Aria by her handwriting. I open it and sit down to read "Ezra, this isn't easy for me to write. I love you and always will and have. But I think it's time we go our separate ways. I know it must be hard for you to read this but I couldn't face you. I know this way is more painful but I couldn't see your face full of pain, hurt, and confusion. I love you and always will. I will remember all the times we've gone through together like our first kiss in the bar, our date in Philly, when we fought noel and won, and even when we fought but I couldn't go home crying because my parents thought I was at one of the girl's houses, or when I left you in my room, but the most special memory was when we told my mom. I hope you move on Ezra and forget me. Goodbye." I got up and called in sick at Hollis. How can she do this to me? Did I do something? We just made up was that our last kiss? I have to go to her. I ran to the phone and called Ella. "Hello, Montgomery house. Ella speaking." "Hi. Ella, its Ezra. Is Aria home?" I waited as Ella called for Aria "Hello?" "Aria can you come to my place we need to talk." "Ok." We hung up and I started to clean up a little.

Aria's pov

"Mom. I'm going to Ezra's." "Ok. Sweetie. Have fun." I walk to my car and drove to Ezra's when I knock on the door Ezra opens the door and grabs my hand like he is kidnapping me "Aria, What's up with this letter? I thought we were good. Why are you breaking up with me through a letter?" I just stare at him for like 5 seconds and then I say "Wait, what letter? Wait why would I break up with you? I love you, you big goofball." He stares at me for like 5minutes "Then what's this?" he hands me a letter. I scan it "Ezra?" "Yeah?" "1. I did not write this. 2. I love you. And in the world would you believe this stupid letter in the first place?" He thought about it while I sat down next to him without him even realizing it. He looks at me with sad eyes "Because. 1. it's believable. And 2. I thought I was really going to lose you." I kissed him "You would never lose me Ezra you know that." We continued making out "We got to tell your dad Aria." I nodded

A's pov

Ugh must they make out every time they see each other? It's like they break up, make up, stay, and it starts all over. I need a new plan maybe talk to aria's father about what the Montgomery girls have been hiding from him.

Ella's pov

I was in the kitchen with mike when Byron came in the house and slammed the door shut "Byron? Honey? What's the matter?" He glared at me for a few minutes then said "Mike go to your room. I need to talk to your mother and sister." "Aria isn't here." We both said. "Well call her and tell her to get home." Mike looked hurt "What's going on that you can't talk to me about." I hugged him "Yeah. Byron we are a family. If you can tell Aria and I then you can tell." he cut me off "MIKE GO TO YOUR ROOM. AND ELLA JUST CALL ARIA ALREADY. I'M LOSING MY TEMPER." He yelled. Mike ran off to his room and I called aria "Hello?" Aria said "Aria can you come home? Your father wants to talk to us." "Sure be there in a few minutes." We hung up and I told Byron she would be here in a few minutes. We waited for Aria to come home.

Aria's pov

"Hey I got to go home." Ezra gave me the look. "Yes Ezra. I don't want to go but I have to." I say while I kiss him on lips. "See you later?" I wink at him "Maybe." I close the door when I hear "Ugh. Now I got to figure if that was a yes or not." 5 minutes later I walk into my house not expecting the worst to come. "WHERE WERE YOU? I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH YOUNG LADY." I did not expect that "My boyfriend's house." My dad glares at me "Who is that lucky young man? Maybe I know him." "Ezra. Ezra Fitz." His face is red as a tomato. "WHAT! I FORBIDD YOU TO SEE HIM." I looked at my mom she nodded "Dad I don't want to use this but. If you forbid me to see him then I'll move in with him!" "No you won't not while you live under my roof." "Either you let me see him and meet him as my boyfriend or I move in with him." Mike came down the stairs "I think Aria should be able to date whoever she wants. Even though he was her teacher." I walked towards mike "Thanks mike." I hugged him. My Dad came up to me and slapped me across the face "BYRON!" "OWWW! THAT'S IT IM OUTTA HERE! Mom, Mike I'll visit you soon ok?" I hugged them very quick then ran out to my car and drove to Ezra's I ran up the stairs and not paying any attention ran right into his door "Ugh." I mumbled as I fell to my knees I was looking for the mat when Ezra opened his door "Aria? What's wrong baby?" He got his knees and hugged me while I cry my eyes out telling him "You're staying here." I kissed him. He had told me that whenever things got bad I can always stay with him. He took my hand and got me a ice pack and we watched a movie with me lying on his lap in the middle of the movie we fell asleep. Few hours later I woke up to be all alone on the couch I heard him talking on the phone "Yes Ella, She's ok. I gave her an ice pack. Yeah we watched a movie and in the middle we fell asleep. No Ella you did not wake us up. Will do. Bye." He hung up and came over to the couch and sat in the chair. He looked at me and smiled that boyish grin I loved so much "Hey sleepyhead." "Hey." He came to kiss me on the forehead which ended up on my lips because I pulled his head to my lips "Sneaky Girl." I smiled "How are you feeling? Your mom is worried." "I know." He looked at me confused. "I'm fine still sore though." I laughed a little as he picked me up and put me on his lap. I cuddled into his chest. "You know your gonna have to talk to your dad sooner or later." I looked at him and said "Later. I rather have you then him." He kissed the top of my head. "He is still your father." I faked a confused look "He's my father? I thought he was my bossy cousin!" He rolled his eyes in a joking matter. I kissed him. "I love you." He looked at me with a loving expression "I love you too." He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him while his tongue begged for entrance I let his tongue in and teased it. We moved to the couch. We both stopped and agreed to wait. I fell asleep again in his arms. At 6 he woke me up by tickling me "Aria, baby you hungry?" Since I was still a little groggy I just nodded my head. He picked me up and sat me in the chair which woke me up I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thought you were sleeping on the chair." "You woke me up when you put me in the chair you big goof." He laughed and turned around and kissed me "I thought I woke you up by tickling you." he stated tickling me again. I kept trying to slap his hands away giggling he grabbed me from behind my waist and spun me around me. "Stop it! I'm gonna smack you." He stopped and kissed my neck "That doesn't scare me darling." He spun us till we fell onto the couch with me on top of him. I started tickling him back "Payback Fitz." I said "I don't think so Miss. Montgomery." I raised my eyebrows at him "Oh? And why's that?" "This is why." He grabbed my hands and kissed me. I got my hands from his grip and wrapped them around his neck. We broke apart I winked at him "Guess what?" His boyish smile that I love so much "Ok. I give up what?" I smiled my evil grin "I will get payback Fitz." He laughed "Sure. Whatever you say."

Ezra's pov

I made us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches then after that we played tickle war again which of course I wouldn't let her win. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed "Your karma is really piling up Fitz. Pretty soon you'll be in debt. And I don't play nice if people owe me their debt." "Oh really? Then I better not pay up. I wanna see you not play nice." This got her to not play nice she tied me up and kissed me where is tickled which got me laughing and trying to untie myself. I got myself untied and I made her think I was still tied up until "GOTCHA!" She laughed and kissed me. I rolled over till I was pinning her to the ground. Her staying is going to be very interesting.

Emily's pov

I waited for Ben at the coffee shop. "Emily?" I turned and saw Ben with Noel. "Hey." I said in a friendly tone. Noel looked around "Where's aria? Ben said she was coming." We both looked at Ben "I thought you would bring aria to apologize to noel." "Why does Aria need to apologize to noel?" I asked. Noel spoke up "Just tell aria to meet me here tomorrow before the masquerade ball. Ok?" Ben was already out of hearing. "Tell aria she better choose me then Fitz." He walked away I texted Aria, Hanna, and Spencer SOS meet at my place. I clicked send and ran to my house to wait for the girls.

Spencer's pov

I walked over to Emily's house "Em? What's wrong?" She looked at me "We got to wait for Aria." Cause Hanna had just walked up when I asked Emily what was wrong. This must be very bad.

Aria's pov

I read my text and looked at Ezra "Hey I got to go to em's she sent me a very freaked out text and probably to Spencer and Hanna too." "Ok. I'll be here ok?" I kissed him on his lips and went to Emily's.

Emily's pov

Aria just pulled up. She ran up to us "Hey what's up? I got your SOS." I looked at them "Noel. He wants to talk to aria and it freaked me out because he told Ben that Aria had to apologize to him about something when really he wants aria to choose him instead of." "Ezra." We said at once Aria sat down next to me. "Well I am so going to kick Noel's butt for freaking you out. And then I'm hoping you guys wanna help me?" We nodded "Aria. I think he wants to be your date to the masquerade ball tomorrow. Because he wants to meet you at the coffee shop before the ball." We saw Byron's car pull up "Dang!" Aria whispered "Don't let him take me home. Ok?" "Ok. We got your back." Byron got out of his car "Aria. Come home. Please. You are over reacting." Aria stood up "No. You are the one over reacting. You for bided me to see the love of my life and I'm not going to ever stop seeing him." Byron started walking towards her which got us to jump in front of Aria no way we were going to let Ezria die! No way! "Girls please move Aria is being unreasonable. You four are going to start a scene when you can just let me take Aria home." Spencer spoke up "Sorry Mr. Montgomery but we will not let you kill Ezria. They belong together. And we are going to help them stay together like Edward and Bella." Hanna giggled "Hanna Marin what is so funny?" Byron demanded "Spencer compared Ezria to Edward and Bella when Spencer never saw the movie or read the books." Aria gasped at that "Aria just tell your friends to let you leave now you made your friends act." He didn't finish because thank goodness my mother came out "Hello Byron." He smiled "Hello Pam." My mom was confused about the relationship but she knew about Aria and Ezra. She knew Aria was mature enough to be with him and knew true love conquered everything "What seems to be the problem?" Aria spoke up "He wants me to come home when he slapped me because I won't stop seeing Ezra." My mom said "Byron I think you should leave. Let Aria do what she pleases. She will come home when she is ready." Byron stomped to his car and slammed his car door shut and sped home. Aria went up to my mom and hugged her "Thank you Mrs. Fields." My mom laughed "Anytime sweetie. Now go he is waiting for you." That got us to look at her curiously "I'm a sucker for romance. I know these things." She went back in the house. Aria hugged us goodbye we planned to go get ready at Spencer's place tomorrow after we kicked Noel's butt.

Aria's pov

I walked up the stairs to Ezra's apartment. Even though he said his apartment is now ours till I actually went home I still think of as his and always will. I got the key from under the mat and when I got it and when I stood up I hit my head on the doorknob "Ow. Stupid door." I said I unlocked the door looked around and put the key back. I walked in I heard the shower running I figured I scare him I walk to the couch and put my purse on the couch when Ezra grabbed me by the waist again and carried me to the shower which was freezing cold he kissed me "The door is not stupid Aria. You just like hitting it." I rolled my eyes "Your crazy Fitz" I saw a gleam in his eyes "Oh really? Then let me get crazier He put his arm around me to turn the water even colder "FITZ!" He laughed and kissed me. "You cold?" "No. I'm freaking hot." I said sarcastically. He winked at me turned the water off and picked me up while I wrapped my legs around his waist. And wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him while he walked to the couch put my purse on the table and sat on the couch. I kept kissing him. He kissed me back. Then we went to the bed.

Spencer's pov

I was lying in bed thinking of what Emily said about Noel. What is wrong with him? He had his chance and he threatened Ezra! He has no right to tell Aria who to pick! I was going to do more then kick his butt. Then I thought about Toby.

Hanna's pov

I opened the front door to Caleb "Hey you." I said kissing him. "Hey. I can't take you to the ball my mom is flying in tomorrow." "Oh. Ok can you at least stay here for a while tonight?" He nodded. "You want a soda?" "Sure." I turned around to walk to the kitchen when he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around and said "I don't think you gave me a proper kiss." He kissed me longer then I kissed him "Hanna? I'm home." My mom said coming through the back door she must have knew we were making out in the hallway. Because she said "Hello Caleb. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She knew he was staying over for a few hours and of course my Romeo said "If it's alright with you. Sure."

Aria's pov

I woke up at 4 am to giggling I smiled as I rolled over to watch him giggle. He was so handsome. I hope I never lose him because of my dad. I giggled quietly when he said "I know your awake Miss. Montgomery." He opened his eyes and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. "Nice try baby." He said kissing me "How did you even know I was awake?" He laughed "Not giving that away." I kissed him. He kissed me back. We pulled apart and he held me against his bare chest where I was comfortable. We fell asleep.

Ella's pov

Mike came downstairs and sat in a chair to eat the cereal I poured a few minutes before I called him down. "Morning my favorite son." He smiled the same smile he always smiled since he was 5 years old "Mom, unless I have a twin that you and dad aren't telling me about I'm your only son." I laughed I loved the times I shared with him in the morning. "Mom what are we going to do for Aria's birthday?" Mike asked me. "I don't know since your father is in a conference in Colorado I guess we can ask Aria and Ezra if they would like to go to dinner at the grill." I said

Ezra's pov

I woke up with aria sleeping and out of my arms while hugging the pillow. I slowly and carefully got out of bed and took a shower. I got out the engagement ring out and hid it in the cookie jar. I got out some pancake mix and blueberries and other fruit to make smoothies and fruit pancakes. After I got them out I sat on the chair and watched Aria sleep. How did I Ezra Fitz get to be such a lucky guy? I wondered. Aria stirred and I went to the bathroom to comb my hair. I came out to aria checking the time on her phone "Happy Birthday Aria." I whispered into her ear pulling her onto my lap she put her phone on the night stand and rolled over so she would be in my face "Thank you." She said kissing me. She went to take a shower saying there was a party waiting for me I laughed. I started making breakfast then when I got it on plates I heard Aria call me "Ezra there's a spider in the shower and I don't kill bugs." I laughed and got a plastic cup and a paper towel. I walked into the shower after I took my socks off "Ok. Baby where's the spider?" She smiled "Right here" She kissed me. I dropped the spider catching gear and put my hands on her cheek and the back of her neck. "Breakfast is getting cold baby." She smiled "Breakfast maybe getting cold but the shower is getting hot." I winked at her and she laughed. She put her skirt and shirt on. Then after breakfast I drove her 2 school and her saying Hanna has plans for the 4 of them which they won't tell her what those plans are. "Bye Baby. Love you." She laughed and winked.

Hanna's pov

I got dressed in my favorite white tank top, a black skirt, grey flats. I woke Emily up "Hey Hanna. What time is it?" Em asked "Time for you to check your phone." I laughed at my own joke. She rolled over. "Seriously Emily. Get up we have to decorate Aria's locker before she gets to it." That got her to run into her dresser "Ow." "That's what you get for running to it." She glared at me while I shrugged "It's the truth. Em."

Spencer's pov

I knew Hanna and Emily were still decorating Aria's locker I saw Aria coming down the hall to her locker I knew I had to do something "ARIA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed running down the stairs in front of the school. I saw Fitz's car there. I probably could've killed with the giant hug I gave her. She laughed "Thanks Spencer." Some kids looked at us like we were crazy "Yeah we are team Sparia! Get with it." Aria just started laughing and turned around real quick and laughed even more "I bet Ezra heard you." I smiled then we heard "Hey is that Mr. Fitz? Why is he here?" Aria and I looked at each other and screamed "SPARIA AWAY! TO THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" I said. Aria screamed "UP, UP, AND AWAY." We ran like superheroes to the girl's bathroom farthest from her locker "Ok I swear if Ezra asks why your screaming Sparia to the bathroom I'm gonna kill you Spencer." We laughed Noel came up "Happy birthday babe." Some people looked at us Aria being the smart girl she is said "Thank you Noel and by the way I'm dating him not you." Noel called after us while we went into the bathroom "Your wrong you're going to choose me." I yelled back "Is that a threat?" He stormed off. Right when the door closed Aria's phone rang She looked at the caller I.D and laughed "Hey baby." She had put it on speaker since no girls ever use this bathroom since Alison said it was haunted. "Aria? Why was Spencer screaming Sparia?" Aria and I looked at each other and started giggling I took Aria's phone and used my best Aria voice "Because. Spencer and I ship Sparia." Aria had to eat her banana to keep her from laughing. "Should I be worried about you 2?" "No Ezra. Because I am Spencer." Aria burst out laughing and banana going all over the place "I wanted too see how long you were gonna do that Spence." "Umm am I on speakerphone?" Hanna walked in and saw the banana "What the heck? What up with the banana chunks?" We started laughing except Ezra who didn't know why we were laughing so much finally Hanna spoke up "Who's on the phone?" Aria smiled and said "Spencer." Which got us laughing again Hanna just rolled her eyes "I meant on the other line. Tell me or I will cake you when you least expect it." Aria faked her scared "No! Not cake! Anything but cake!" and that got Hanna to get the wrapped cake out of her purse "Tell me who is on the other line Aria." Aria smiled. "You'll have to cake me first Marin." Hanna UN wrapped the cake and started walking towards Aria. "Man I love our birthdays." I said to probably Ezra because Aria and Hanna weren't paying attention.

Aria's pov

No way was Hanna really gonna cake me we have 15 minutes till class starts "Ok Marin cake me I double secret dare you." Hanna stopped and stared and Spencer looked at me "Aria its Dog Aria not secret dare." "Not to me." I kind of sang. Hanna took another step and another step. "Not budging." I said "Aria I'm starting to budge because we have only like 10 minutes now." Spencer said. I looked at her then my phone then Hanna then the cake. I took a step towards Hanna after giving Spencer my phone she took another step. I grabbed the cake and caked my self "OH MY GOD THATS IS A HUGE TWIST. Wait is she laughing?" Spencer said I nodded "Wait. What happened?" Ezra said "Holy Chizz it was Fitz?" Hanna asked. Then Emily came in "Is Aria eating the cake or the plate?" I pulled my head up "Think I ate some plate by mistake." I said. The girls screamed "HOLY CHIZZ ARIA'S A CAKE!" I got my phone from Spencer "See you later baby." He laughed "Ok but please don't cheat on me with cake." I smirked "Too late to tell me that." We hung up.

Ella's pov

There were only a few minutes left and Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna weren't in class yet. All of a sudden they came in giggling about something about aria and cake and cheating on Ezra. They sat down then the bell rang. "Ok class settle down and since tonight is the ball the school will let out at lunch instead of 2:35." "Yes! No French class. Even though I am a master." Hanna said and everyone including me laughed. "All right Ms. Marin calm down. I'm sure you will be given your homework for the classes you will be missing in you last class before lunch. And today we have a special guest." I heard people whispering who it might be. "Ok Mr. Fitz come on in."

Emily's pov

I looked at Aria before Ezra came in. "He's going to think of the cake aria." I mouthed she smiled and mouthed back "This outta be good. Are we still getting ready for the ball at Spencer's?" I nodded She had no clue what was coming.

Ezra's pov

I walked into my old classroom and saw my old students 4 of which I see more of. "Hello class." "MR. FITZ! OH MY GOD YOUR BACK! WHY? DID YOU GET HIT BY A SPITBALL BY A COLLEGE STUDENT?" Everyone looked at the class clown which apparently still is which was other then Billy no one will say his last name apparently its bad luck. "Billy I'm back to make sure you are still being good to your new English teacher (Billy groaned at that which got every student to throw a paper ball at him two from aria and Emily. And 3 from Spencer and Hanna) and no Billy the only person that hit me with a spitball was you." Everyone laughed. Hanna raised her hand "Yes Hanna?" "Are you going to the ball?" She knew the answer "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. And no I'm not telling you what my mask will look like if I do go." Caleb raised his hand "Yes Caleb?" What if she can't tell between us?" "Ok my mask will be dark green." Billy shouted "That's the color of Spencer's hat!" "SHE ISN'T WEARING A HAT BILLY!" Hanna said. He smiled that sneaky smile "Spencer, if I were you I'd not be near Billy." I told Spencer. She nodded. "Spencer is wearing a hat. I can prove it." "Don't you come near my head Billy last time you were near me Egg salad ended up everywhere in the cafeteria." Spencer said. "I'm not kidding! Look!" Hanna turned around to feel the top of her head "BILLY WHY IS THERE SLIME ON SPENCER'S HEAD?" Spencer felt the slime "EW. BILLY!" then all of the sudden everyone was covered in slime even Billy. "BILLY!" Everyone screamed.

Aria's pov

Everyone was screaming. I looked at Emily and then we looked at Caleb who was helping Hanna get slime off her shoes. Spencer was laughing which made us laugh which made Hanna and Caleb laugh. Ezra and my mom looked at us "EWW. IT TASTES HORRIBLE!" Hanna said "Hanna why are you tasting it? It's called SLIME." Hanna rolled her eyes "I opened my mouth to tell Spencer something then it went in my mouth." "Oh Hanna. Only you." Emily and I said at the same time which got us laughing again "Ok class go get clean as you can before class ends. Thank you Mr. Fitz for coming." My mom said "No problem. Anytime. Just keep an eye out for Billy." My mom nodded "I think I'll have the whole class keep an eye out on him." All the girls got up. Emily and I held on to each other. "Hey Aria, Emily. Would you like to see a magic trick?" Ezra and my mom looked at us. "No!" We said at the same time "The last time you showed us a magic trick I got mustard on my shirt." I said "And you cracked an egg on my face!" Billy gave us the puppy dog look "Come one that was the old me." And we looked at him "Billy. THAT WAS LAST WEEK!" We ran to catch up with Hanna and Spencer and Caleb "Hey Aria happy birthday." Caleb said giving me a hug "Thanks Caleb. And guys don't EVER leave us alone with Billy." Caleb laughed "Did he want to show you a doughnut that a famous person ate?" We shook our heads "No. Why?" Em asked. "He asked me and I said sure and he showed me a picture of a doughnut that went down his throat but came back up." "EWW." We said. Ezra and my mom came out of the classroom. Right when we got to the bathroom Caleb said "I'll wait for you out here." We nodded our heads. The rest of the girls were already clean because they hadn't really been slimed as much as us. We got the slime off and met Caleb outside the girls bathroom "Hey. Why do you think Mr. Fitz came to see us now?" Caleb asked. Hanna and Spencer shrugged and Emily shrugged and said "I don't know." Caleb looked at me "Aria do you know?" We were headed towards our second class since no one wanted to be near Billy "I don't know. But can you keep a secret?" We were next to Ezra and my mom "Sure. I swear if you have another sister." I laughed "Caleb. I'm pretty sure my only sibling is Mike." Hanna giggled "I know the secret." I looked at her "Shut up I want to tell him. Oh my god we sound like little kids." I laughed and so did Hanna "That's because we're still kids at heart. Ok Aria spill the already spilled beans." I looked to see how many people were around when we stopped at Hanna's locker. Ezra and my mom were out of hearing distance I looked at Hanna and she nodded I whispered in Caleb's ear "I'm dating Mr. Fitz." I stood back and watched his expression go to me from Ezra to Hanna to me and back again "YOUR." We covered his mouth. "Caleb. Shut up." I took my hand back and look back to see that Emily wasn't with us. "Hey. Where's Em?" We looked around to find her but then "BILLY!" We saw Billy run out of the girl's bathroom where the scream came from. Caleb and I ran after Billy while Spencer and Hanna went to see what was wrong. "Aria. You need to distract him." I rolled my eyes "No duh. And if food ends up on me again your dead meat." I quickly thought of a great distraction "BILLY CAN YOU SHOW ME A MAGIC TRICK?" Billy heard that and tried to stop but ending up slipping on Mona's lip gloss that she dropped and fell right on his face right when Ezra and my mom came out to see what was happening Caleb had Billy under his arm. Emily, Spencer, and Hanna came out of the bathroom "Emily. What happened?" I asked her. "Two words: Magic fail." We giggled at that and Hanna asked "Aria did you ask him to show you a magic trick?" I nodded. We went to class. With Ezra and Ella watching us.

Caleb's pov

"Aria?" She looked at me "Yeah Caleb?" I was kind of nervous to ask "Caleb we don't have to talk about it now. We can wait till later if you want." "Aria 1st of all are you reading my mind?" She laughed. "No Caleb I could see it in your eyes." We laughed and continued doing our music homework.

Hanna's pov

I was helping Aria with her costume for the ball. She laughed. "What's so funny Hun?" I asked her. "I'm remembering English class today it was funny." I giggled. "Come on we have go get Emily and Spencer so we can change at her house." She followed me to go get the girls.

Ezra's pov

I stood in front of the mirror and tied my tie that Aria gave me for our date in Philly. I had asked Ella if I could ask Aria's hand for future marriage she laughed and said of course.

Aria's pov

"Happy birthday Aria!" Mrs. Fields said when Hanna and I walked and said hello. "Thank you Mrs. Fields." She laughed. She was like another mother to me just like Hanna's mom. Well Spencer's older sister Melissa was more like an older sister. Her mom wasn't like another mother and Spencer didn't mind she felt the same. We got Emily and said goodbye to Mrs. Fields.

After she gave us birthday cupcakes. We thanked her and left.

Later at the ball

Aria's pov

We knew we had to unmask A so we decided to look around and split up. I was at the mirror maze I saw a really familiar figure I saw him walking towards me "No matter how hard I try I can never stay away from you even during the day." I walked up to hug him.

Caleb's pov

I told my mom I had to go to the ball and she was cool with it. I surprised Hanna which she called me Caleb but I corrected her saying I was Romeo. I led her to the dance floor. We talked as we danced.

Emily's pov

I felt someone touch my shoulder "Emily?" I turned around to face Paige. We went to a table and sat down to talk about the almost kiss the other night.

Ezra's pov

I kissed the love of my life in front of probably the whole town but I don't care I wasn't going to let Byron tear us apart I'd rather die then be without her "I love you Aria." I whispered in her ear "I love you too." We danced till Billy came up "Have you seen the pizza guy?" Aria silently sighed "No, Billy I'm pretty sure the pizza guy is undercover." Billy said "I'll get him he owes me a pizza." With that he ran off "Well that was interesting." She laughed.

Later that night

Hanna's pov

I can't believe Mona is A. "HANNA STOP!" Aria yelled at me never let an emotional wreck drive the car. I didn't hit her she screamed and grabbed Spencer and tried to push her off the cliff. Then every thing went in a blur.

Emily's pov

We were walking to my house when an ambulance sped by and went to my house. I ran to my house I saw my mom she was ok "Mom." She looked at me "They found a body. And they think it's Maya." I looked at the body bag and started crying and the girls held me back while I tried to get to the body bag.

Few days later

Aria's pov

I just left Emily's to go back to the apartment. I walked up to the mat and got the key I got up and my hand slammed onto the doorknob. "Ugh." I mumbled. "I heard that Miss. Montgomery." I rolled my eyes and when I put the key in someone grabbed my waist and turned me around. "Ezra your lucky I saw your face." He smiled "Oh really why is that?" I laughed "Because otherwise I probably would've kneed you in the groin." He laughed "Come on." He picked me up and opened the door and carried me to the couch. "How's Emily?" He asked "Still very upset but I think she is starting to absorb it." He kissed my forehead and I lay on his chest. I fell asleep and I'm not sure when I woke up but I was on our bed all alone. I sat up. I looked around and saw a note addressed to me I opened it "My Pookie bear Aria, If you awake and I'm not here That means I'm taking a shower so you don't freak out baby I'm taking a shower I'll probably be out in a few minutes before your awaking. Love always Ezra." I smiled and silently walked to the bathroom and heard the shower running "Dang it. Stupid soap." I heard Ezra mumble I silently opened the door after taking my socks and shoes off. I silently closed the door and quietly walked into the shower and turned the water to boiling hot "What the heck." He said "Need Help?" He laughed "Always, Miss. Montgomery." He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up I stopped kissing him so he could turn the water off he carried me to the bed while his tongue begged for entrance I let it in. We fell on the bed.

Few hours later

Aria's pov

I woke up to Ezra tickling me "You must really want to be in debt Fitz." I said giggling "Maybe. Maybe not." He said winking No way was he going to win this round. I pulled his shirt collar closer so I could kiss him. He kissed me back while pulling me up so I was on his lap. Then out of no where I said "Payback sweetie." I pushed him down onto the pillows tickling him and he was laughing trying to grab my hands. "Okay aria you win." I laughed "Of course I won." He held both my wrist and kissed me. I laughed "I'm going to visit my mom Sunday wanna come?" He pursed his lips "No. You need your time with your family." I kissed him.

The next day at school

Caleb's pov

"Hey Hanna." She smiled as she came up to me "Hey you. I missed you." I laughed "You saw me just this morning." She rolled her eyes The Hanna Marin way as the girls and I put it. "Hey. Fitz is back again." I pointed at him so Hanna could see where. Hanna of course threw her purse at Aria "Seriously? Hanna I wasn't even listening to my ipod this time!" Hanna pointed at Fitz "Why's he here?" Hanna whispered since Aria came over to smack Hanna with her purse. "I don't know." Hanna rolled her eyes. "Ow that hurt." Ezra looked at us "That's what you get for throwing your purse at me. You know I'm good at payback." Emily and Spencer came up. "Hey." They said "Hey." We said "Why is Hanna rubbing her arm? And why is Aria rubbing her shoulder?" Aria pointed at Hanna smiling "She started it." Hanna laughed "Did not." I rolled my eyes. "Ok whine babies. Let's go make sure you don't die." Which I regret saying cause that got Aria and Hanna to smack me "OW! That hurt!" Ella looked at us with a worried expression. "Ok guys. My mom's gonna think we're trying to kill each other." Aria said giggling "I thought we were trying to kill each other." Hanna said which got Ezra and Ella really looking worried "Wow Hanna why would we kill each other?" Hanna laughed "Because we are girls." I took offense "Hey I am not a girl." They all looked at me "We weren't talking about you we were talking about the purse Caleb. Wait a minute." Aria said really mysteriously. I started walking backwards real slowly and then I ran. I could hear them laughing "Were you really going to hit him with my purse?" "No. I knew he would run." Aria answered. "Come on purse ninja's we better get to French." Spencer said "Ugh. Remind me why I even took it?" Aria complained. They where past Fitz and Mrs. Montgomery. Who were still watching them I was waiting at the end of the hallway for them. "Well. Your reason is talking to your mom." Hanna whispered. Aria rolled her eyes "Yeah that I know. But seriously why did I take French in the beginning?" Hanna laughed "Wow next time take wood shop." Aria shivered "Ugh no thank you. Remember the last time I took that class?" Aria shivered. "Wow what classes don't you complain about?" Hanna asked. "The classes I don't complain about." Hanna snorted "Smart Alec." Aria froze with her eyes wide "OH MY GOD I THOUGHT MY NAME WAS ARIA NOT ALEC." Ezra and Ella looked at us again well mostly Aria. Me and Hanna had to pull her be cause she was about to fall over from laughing "Come on Alec." I said which got Aria to stick her tongue out at me.

Aria's pov

I had stuck my tongue out at Caleb which got him and I to have a tongue sticking contest "Caleb I always win this game. Now don't you forget that ok?" Ezra shook his head so did my mom "Girls, Caleb." We looked at them "Stop having red bull with your breakfast." We laughed "Ok." We said together. We walked to French. "Now I want a red bull." I said they agreed.

Ezra's pov

I walked to the one place I thought I would never go. I knocked on Byron's office door "Come on in." I opened the door "Hello. I need to talk to you." He nodded encouraging me to proceed "I know you're not thrilled of me and Aria. But I love her and I would never hurt her." He sighed "I'm sorry. I'm glad you found each other I'm just upset you guys didn't tell me with Ella. I know it probably been easier to talk to her first then to me with Ella. I wasn't thrilled because that meant my baby girl was really growing up. I've been thinking and I want you two to be happy with each other." I smiled when he came to gave me a hug. "And Ella told me about the ring. If you like I would like to give my blessing as well." I smiled "Thank you." I left with a good feeling.

Aria's pov

I texted Ezra saying I was studying with the girls. He told me to have fun. We helped Hanna in history for like what seemed an hour then we helped Emily with Biology which I helped her most with because I was in that class with her well Spencer just needed help being right on some questions and I needed help in French. I checked my phone for the time "Hey guys I got to go. Told Ezra I would be home before 8." The girls laughed "Shut it." I said smiling. "Bye." They said together. "Tell Fitzy I say hey hottie." Hanna said really flirty I rolled my eyes then smacked her "See you tomorrow guys. And Hanna." I said walking out Spencer's back door. I drove to the apartment. I walked up the stairs and went to get the key from the mat. It wasn't there I checked the doorknob which was unlocked I opened the door to see Ezra sleeping on the couch. I took my shoes off so I wouldn't wake him. I stood behind the couch smiling at the man of my dreams. "Hello miss. Montgomery. How was studying baby?" I laughed at his faking being asleep "Good. But I bring news." I said "Oh god. Now I'm scared." I rolled my eyes and giggled "You have an admirer and it isn't me." I said laughing "Do I even want to know who it is?" I kissed his forehead "Here's a hint. They told me to tell Fitzy I say hey hottie." I said cracking up at what Hanna said. He looked at me. "I do not want to know." I pursed my lips "Where's the key?" He laughed so hard he fell off the couch so before he got up I jumped over it and landed on the couch. He got up. "Fine. Close your eyes." I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Fine." He knows I don't like these types of games. I closed my eyes. He took my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked "You'll see." We stopped. He let go off my hand, "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked. "No. Not yet baby." I waited at least 10 seconds because he knows these games made me impatient "How about now?" I heard him chuckle. "Almost I promise." I waited another 20 seconds "Ok Now can I open my eyes?" He chuckled again. "Ok. Now you can open them sweetie." I opened my eyes and gasped and with wide eyes probably about to explode if they get any wider. "Aria Erin Montgomery. Will you marry me?" I couldn't speak so I nodded crying. He slid the ring on my finger "I love you." "I love you too Aria." I kissed him. "Ok. Now seriously where's the key?" I said giggling. He shook his head laughing "You really want to know where that key is don't you?" I playfully smacked his arm "Yes." He smiled. Then all of a sudden he picked me up by his waist and spun us around. "Fitz!" I said laughing. He tripped over something because all of the sudden I was on top of him on the couch. "Big goofball." I said laughing which got him to kiss me.

The next day at school

Caleb's pov

I saw Aria walking towards me with Spencer they were giggling about something girly related "Seriously got to start hanging out with guys." I said which got Aria to stick her tongue out and got Spencer to put her hands out on her hips "And Why is that Caleb?" I heard Hanna and Emily ask from behind me "Ok, 1. I'm only 1 guy so stop crowding me it makes me nervous. And 2. Because I knew Aria and Spencer were giggling about something girly related" Aria and Spencer rolled their eyes so dramatically I'm pretty sure they were trying to trap me. I saw Ella and Ezra and Mike come out of Ella's classroom "Hey look. A flying monkey with a baby kangaroo!" They all spun around to see it and I took off running "Wuss." I heard Emily call after me I stopped mostly because I couldn't avoid them all day so I went back "Seriously Caleb. Where is the monkey?" Aria and Hanna asked at the same time "It was a distraction so I could get away before you girls could kill me." I laughed. "Man. I really wanted to see that monkey." Aria and Hanna said "Look it up on google. There has to be something." I said. Aria rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically "Fine. I guess. Even I wanted to see it at school." She rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you're not in drama." I asked Aria "5, 4, 3." I ran all the way to the end of the hallway. I heard them laughing at that Mike was walking up to Aria and her friends. Since there was another dude I was safe. I hope. Ezra and Ella were watching Aria and Hanna who were still talking about that monkey.

Mike's pov

I went to go talk to my sister so Ezra and my mom can talk about something.

"Hey, Aria." I said. She smiled "Hey Mikey wikey." I groaned which caused her to laugh. "You know I love you but stop calling me that." I said laughing. "Ok. Fine. I'll call you dj, Mikey. How about that?" She asked "Just mike." She laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her which started the traditional war "You really wanna got there mike?" She asked "Yeah. That's why I stuck my tongue out." She stuck her tongue out Farther. "I'll get you when you least expect it." She said very scary. I turned around then "BOO." This made me jump. I turned around so I could face my sister "That didn't scare me at all." She rolled her eyes. "Sure. Mike whatever you say." She went to her next class and I went to mine.

Ezra's pov

I walked to the front office. They said when ever I didn't have classes at Hollis I could be a substitute. "Hello Ezra. No long time see." I smiled at the principle. Boy would this be an interesting meeting I had to tell them about me and Aria.

Aria's pov

I was at lunch and I found the key to the apartment "That sneaky man." I said giggling. Toby came up and kissed Spencer which freaked her out because she didn't see him come up "Spencer no going Ninja on Toby." I said giggling. Spencer turned around smiling "Hey." She said kissing him. I remembered as I walked up the stairs to the apartment. I unlocked the door and went to the couch to do my homework. Few hours later after I finished my homework I heard steps coming to the door. "Hey baby." I heard Ezra say "Hey." He sat down then I attacked him with kisses. He laughed as he pulled me up so we were lying down with me on top of him. "Don't you have homework?" He laughed "Finished." I said. "Good. Because I have no papers to grade." I kissed him. He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom which I didn't know till he turned on the cold water on us again. I laughed. He held me as he kissed me. I pinned him against the wall and kissed him. He kissed me back. I started undoing his shirt and he picked me up, turned the water off. We agreed to wait till later to do it.

The next day

Aria's pov

I woke up feeling sick. Ezra must have been riding his bike because I didn't see him or his bike. Ran to the bathroom and fell with my face in the toilet. I texted Hanna to meet me at the grill and to bring Spencer and Emily. I wrote Ezra a letter telling him I was meeting the girls and may not be back for a couple hours or so. I drove to the grill where I saw the girls waiting for me. "Aria what's up?" Emily asked worriedly "Nothing I wanted to see if you wanted to go to Philly with me." I said not wanting to say the real reason in the street "I'm driving." Spencer said taking my keys. "Aye, Aye Captain." Emily and Hanna and I said saluting. Spencer laughed while rolling her eyes. Ezra rode by with Caleb they were trying to go faster then the other. "Aria Fitzy is looking good." She said with me covering her mouth laughing "Shut up Hanna." Ezra and Caleb stopped at the music store. The locked their bikes. Hanna whistled really loudly "That's it get in the car Marin." The guys started walking towards us right when we all put our seatbelts they were right at the car when Spencer screamed "SPARIA, AND HANILY AWAY!" My car was a convertible and the top was down which meant the whole town just heard Spencer say that which had Hanna, Emily and I laughing "UP, UP AND AWAY!" We all screamed. Spencer drove away I looked back at Ezra and Caleb "Do you believe in the magic of a young girl's soul." I answered my phone. "Hey you." I said. "Aria? Why was Spencer screaming Sparia? And who is Hanily?" I had put him on speaker phone before I answered the phone. Hanna gasped really loudly "HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO HANILY IS?" I laughed "I'll tell you later baby." I heard Caleb in the background "Want me go chase them?" I got smart "Yeah Caleb We can all have a speed chase." Then as soon as I said that I hung up and I kept a lookout for the guys. "They are following us!" I exclaimed. Spencer smirked. "Should we get rid of them?" I shook my head. "No. I wanna see them ride all the way to Philly." Spencer stopped at the red light. I turned around to see Ezra and Caleb almost to the car. I dug through my purse till I found the cd I was looking for "Spencer can you play track 4?" She took the disk and put on number four and laughed when the song came on. Ezra and Caleb were on either side of the car "You better turn around Fitz. We are going to Philly." I said and Spencer turned the song up louder right when the light turned green. I looked at Spencer and she smiled. "HERE COMES GOODBYE, HERE COMES THE LAST TIME, START OF SLEEPLESS NIGHT." We sang along. We kept singing till Spencer pulled up to the train station. Ezra and Caleb were still following us and we ran into the train where they wouldn't see us. "Ok Aria what is up with the sudden need to go into Philly all of the sudden?" Hanna asked "Ok. Don't scream ok? I think I may be pregnant." The girls looked shocked. "Aw." Hanna said. "Wow. I thought you would scream what." I said giggling the train stopped and we walked right past the guys who were talking about us being crazy. We went to the nearest pharmacy so I could take the test. A few minutes later I saw the test. I walked out and the girls stood up so quick "So?" They asked together "I'm having a baby." I said laughing Hanna grabbed my hand and dragged us to the baby aisle. I laughed "Hanna. I need to tell Ezra and my parents first." Hanna had her phone out "Caleb put me on speakerphone. Why? Because." I giggled "Ok Hanna. You're on speakerphone. Happy?" Hanna rolled her eyes "Ok. Get both of your butts to the nearest pharmacy I'll meet you outside." My eyes were wide "Hanna I'm not telling them in a pharmacy." I whispered "Fine ok Caleb we are in the baby." I hung her phone up "Hanna!" I hissed just then my phone rang "Hey baby." I said while glaring at Hanna "Aria why is Caleb saying you girls are in a baby?" I smiled "Because Hanna is just being Hanna." I heard Caleb "I will kill Hanna if she's pregnant and not telling me." I had put them on speaker phone before. "Hey. I take offense to that!" Hanna said trying to defend herself. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Aria?" Ezra asked "Yeah?" I said "I have good news." I smiled "What?" I heard him hung up "Huh?" We said at the same time. "Hey I will be right back." I said. As I walked towards the bathroom yet again when a manly hand went over my mouth "Don't scream." I thought the voice was really familiar and fake it must have been the hormones. I nodded the man walked me out of the pharmacy when I heard "Did I scare you?" I turned around and smacked Ezra in the chest "Fitz!" I said "Don't ever scare us again." He looked confused "Did I scare the girls too?" I laughed "No." "Who else did I scare? The manager?" I silently sighed "No. I'm pregnant." I watched his face with amusement while different emotions went across his face then it ended much to my disappointment it ended on happy well I think it did. He picked me up "We're going to be parents!" I laughed "Make your face do that emotion thing again it was amusing." He laughed. "When did you find out?" I smiled "Just before Hanna called Caleb. I had a hunch and I was puking my guts out this morning." I said laughing "Why? Why didn't you call me? I would've come with." I kissed him "You were trying to beat Caleb at fast bike." He smiled "I love you. We have to tell your parents and Mike. And all together this time," I laughed "Come on or Hanna's going to try to buy the whole baby aisle." I said laughing. I hope I was going to be a good mom. We made it in time before Hanna could even get her eyes off a magazine. I snuck up behind Hanna and Spencer and Emily they were talking "How long does it take Aria to pee?" Hanna said "Hanna. She's peeing for 2 people. Remember?" I smiled. "Spencer it doesn't take 10 minutes for a mother to be just to pee." I rolled my eyes. "Guys calm down. Aria could be back any second. We don't want to put stress on her or the baby. Do we?" I answered in my best Alison voice. "Of course we don't. She needs us more then ever now. Even though she will always need us." I said giggling as they gasp and spin around so fast they could've made me dizzy "Aria! We thought you were Ali!" They said together. "Well Spencer is good with my voice, I'm good with Alison's voice, and Hanna is good with Emily's voice, and Em your good with Hanna's voice along with Spencer's." I said giggling. We got a few baby things so Hanna would shut up about spoiling the littlest Fitz. My phone rang "Hey mom. I have good news." I said as the girls and I walked out of the pharmacy. "What is it Aria? Anything new?" I knew what she meant "Mom if your referring to the proposal. Yes. But it's not what I'm talking about." "HE WHAT! HOW DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" I laughed "How didn't you notice the ring on my hand?" They shrugged "Ok mom. Can you get Mike and Dad and put the phone on speaker." I heard her call them. "Ok Aria they're here." I thought for a second "Hold on let me get him." I turned around and was followed by the girls who were being followed by a 3 year old who kept calling Spencer "Momma." Which I thought was cute. Spencer and Emily went to go look for the parents while Hanna went with me to get Ezra so we could share our news. We found them. I covered the mouthpiece or my phone "Ezra." He was reading a book. I rolled my eyes and picked up a small pebble. I threw it at the back of his head "Watch out baby." I said after it hit him "Real funny." I pointed at the phone he came over "Mom you still there?" I asked "Yes. We are." I looked at Ezra. He nodded "I'm pregnant." "Aw. Congratulations." I thank them then we hung up. We walked till we found Spencer talking to the parents of the child who were scared because he had wondered off again. After that the girls and I walked around with Hanna babbling about how the baby will be twins "Hanna I just found out. Wait if you say I'm going to have twins then you must have x-ray vision!" I said laughing as the guys come up. "Ok. Who has x-ray vision?" The guys asked. Spencer, Emily, and I pointed at Hanna. "Her." We said still laughing at it. "I will laugh if I'm right. Plus most of the time when I start babbling about something it means I'm right. Most of the time." We rolled our eyes. "Yeah most." I said. The guys weren't with us. "Maybe. They went to look at twin stuff!" Emily rolled her eyes. I spoke up "Hanna if I'm having twins you will be the first of the girls I tell ok?" She clapped her hands. Spencer and Emily smiled. "If it will get her to shut up." They said laughing. Hanna rolled her eyes "Stop rolling your." I was cut off by a strange guy. "You here alone?" I was so scared that I held onto Emily's hand, who was holding Hanna's, and she held Spencer's "No. My fiancé and her boyfriend should be back here any minute." I said pointing at Hanna. "Why don't I take you to a party?" He asked walking towards Spencer. I looked at Spencer she nodded. I pursed my lips at Emily who wrinkled her nose at Hanna who out of no where said. "Don't make me scream for them you creep." He stopped and started walking towards Hanna. "HANNA." We screamed we ran so fast but Emily stopped so I wouldn't run with the baby. "Em. He's coming! Come on." She smiled "Get on my back." I laughed "Ok. I love you for this." I got on her back and she ran. We ran past the guys. Who tripped the guy on purpose. We ran into the train station. "Oh my god. We are never coming here again." I started laughing. "Aria are you nuts? That guy could have killed us!" I shook my head. "Umm guys? Where are we?" Spencer looked around. "I thought this was the train station. Well let's not split up." We agreed. "Do you believe in the magic of a young girl's soul?" I answered my phone "Hey." I put it on speakerphone "You girls ok? And where are you?" I started giggling. "Well. We are ok. And we look like a train station look a like." I said with Hanna laughing. "Is Hanna laughing?" I smiled when the girls nodded. "No. She is crying so hard it sounds like laughing." I heard Ezra sigh "I heard that Fitz." He chuckled "Heard what?" I rolled my eyes. "Well we better figure out where the heck we are." I heard him chuckle. "Ok. Bye baby." I smiled "Bye and it is not funny." I said. I hung up before he could say anything to deny that he thought it was funny.

Hanna's pov

"I'm starving." I said. "That makes three or four of us." Aria agreed. We all laughed. We walked around then we heard noises. "Hello? Is someone there?" Spencer looked around. "Maybe it was a rabbit? Let's get out of here." The crazy guy who chased us came in. He smiled "Welcome to the party? Did you bring anything?" Aria spoke up "No we thought this was the train station. Sorry to barge in." Spencer grabbed her hand and we started walking when he blocked our way. "Come on. We can have fun." Aria looked like she was either about to go ninja or start crying. I went to hug her. "What's wrong with perky?" Aria glared at him. "Let us leave or I will scream so loud my fiancé will hear it." She threatened. "Oh please I dare you. But if you do I will have to shut you up." That got Aria to walk up to him and knee him in the groin. "RUN!" She yelled she was about to run when I said "Get in my back." She rolled her eyes in a loving way but got on my back. I ran along with Spencer and Emily when Aria was off my back "Let me go." Aria yelled I spun around and so did Spencer and Emily. We went after them. Aria was screaming and kicking. "Spencer left, Hanna straight, I'll go right." Emily said. We knew what that really meant. I ran so fast I dove to the ground biting the dude's leg which caused him to drop Aria but Spencer caught her. "Spencer go!" I yelled. Spencer already had aria's hand running to the front door they ran out right when Caleb and Ezra came in. "Why is Spencer and Aria." They figured it out because Ezra said" Go with Spencer." We did what we were ordered. Then right when we got to Spencer and Aria. Aria was laughing at what just happened. We got Aria an Ice cream and waited for Caleb or Ezra. "Where are they?" Spencer asked. Aria stood up. "I'm going back inside." She started walking to the doors we knew the guys would kill us if we let her go back in so we tried reasoning. "It's not good for the baby. I'll go. They can come out any minute." We said while trying to hold Aria back. "Dang Aria. You're freaking strong." Hanna said. Caleb came out when we were a few feet from the door. Caleb laughed "Ok. You can stop holding her back." Aria stopped walking. Ezra had gone in with Caleb. "Don't worry he had to pee." Caleb said using quoting marks. Ezra came out and Aria ran up to jump in his arms.

Aria's pov

I jumped in Ezra's arms happy he was ok. "You ok?" He whispered I nodded my head. He put me down. "Spencer?" We heard Toby. "Toby!" Spencer screamed running towards him which got us laughing. Well mostly us girls. He picked her up "Hey. What's up?" Spencer looked at Hanna, Emily and I. We just started laughing. "Emily?" We saw Paige coming up. She has been really good to Emily lately. "Hey." The girls went left and the guys went right. "Call me. If he comes back." Ezra said. "Ok. But you're going to come to him in a corner." I said. Ezra rolled his eyes and kissed me. The guys walked away. We walked till Spencer said "If we walk anymore Aria is going to give birth to a walking baby." We laughed we stopped at a restaurant that promised a buffet and a free dessert for a party for 5 or more. We said 6 which got us a strange look from the cashier. "I'm pregnant." I said "Congratulations sweetie. Come ladies I'll show you to your table." She showed us to our table. We thanked her and went to go get food. Spencer and I went first then Hanna then Emily and Paige. "Toby!" Spencer said we turned around so the guys wouldn't see us "Really?" I whispered. She giggled. The guys walked pasted us. "Did you guys hear Spencer?" Ezra asked. Toby laughed. "Oh good. I thought I was hearing things." Caleb laughed too. "I wonder where they are." I looked at Spencer and texted Caleb "Hey. Where are you guys?" I clicked send a few minutes later Caleb's phone went off. "Ezra I think your fiancé has super powers or something." Ezra laughed. "Why?" Caleb showed him his phone. "Caleb I'm pretty sure they just want to know where we are." I walked behind them with Spencer. "Then why are they following us?" Toby asked. Spencer grabbed my hand and dragged me to our table before they turned around. "Spencer. I wanted to see their expressions!" I said as Hanna, Emily, and Paige sat down. "What are you guys talking about?" Hanna asked confused. "The guys are here." Spencer looked at me. "Aria watch my face because now you find expressions amusing apparently." I watched her face with so much amusement I didn't realize Hanna got me dessert. "Thanks Hanna." I said giggling. The check came and I called Toby from Hanna's phone "Hanna? Is something wrong?" I used my best man voice "Send the oldest outside. If not the blonde gets hurt." I hung up "Ezra go outside. They have the girls." I was outside watching with amusement. When I saw Ezra walking towards the door I hid at the end of the restaurant "I've been waiting for you." I said in my man voice. He turned around. He shook his head at me "Must you scare Toby?" I laughed "Yes. Yes I must. It amuses me." He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Goodbye Fitz. And no telling anyone what you saw." I said in my man voice I went to our table which was in front of the guys. I sat behind Toby. "Toby did I scare you?" I asked which caused him to jump which got me laughing. Spencer came up. "Scaring people again Aria?" I laughed nodding my head. Spencer rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. "Yep." We finished lunch and walked to the train station. We got on the train where I fell asleep on Emily and somehow woke up on Ezra's shoulder in my car. "When do you think Aria will wake up?" I decided to use my Alison voice "Stop worrying about her waking up." Emily laughed "Emily? Did you hear Alison too?" Caleb asked. "Yeah." Spencer and Hanna were laughing too. "Girls. What is funny? And how does Alison not wake Aria up?" Ezra asked. "Because. Alison is Aria. She's doing her Alison voice. Again." They said with Hanna adding the "Again." I giggled. "Aria has to sleep now shut up." Spencer said in her Toby voice. "What the heck." Toby, Emily, Hanna, and I said. "Ok now I'm official scared of you girls." Ezra said.

Ezra's pov

Aria and I walked up to our apartment. Man I was going to be a father. I unlocked the door Aria walked towards the couch and fell asleep as soon as she sat down. I got her a pillow and a blanket. Which she pushed the blanket off and hugged the pillow. I chuckled at that. I went to sit on the chair. In a few minutes I fell asleep. I woke up with Aria on my lap. I chuckled silently. I kissed the top of her head. She moved her head so her face was in my chest I smiled. I felt my shirt being unbuttoned. I looked at Aria who looked asleep. "Hmmm." I heard her say. I picked her up and put her on the bed. I went to la y down next to her and closed my eyes when I felt lips on my cheek. I laughed opening my eyes to find Aria pinning me to the bed. "Hey. I thought you were asleep." She laughed "If I was asleep. Then how would I have gotten on your lap?" I laughed. "Sleep walk into my lap." She stopped pinning me and laid down next to me while I held her. We fell asleep.

Aria's pov

I woke up at seven thirty to Ezra tickling me. "Hey." I said kissing him. He kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around him. "Hey. Are you hungry?" He asked. "Yeah." I said pulling his shirt collar so I can kiss him more. "Aria you know that's not what I meant." he said smiling. "Yes it was." I said kissing him more. He laughed. "Ok I give up." I kissed his neck "Good. I like it when I win." He chuckled. "I said I gave up trying to get you to eat. I never gave up this game." He whispered in my ear. "You better give up." I whispered back. "I win." He said. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh really why's that?" He grabbed my waist spun me around so he was pinning me to the bed. "That's why darling." I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. I decided to mess with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled that boyish grin I love so much. I kissed him. Then he tickled me again. "Apparently you like this game." I said trying to get his hands from tickling me. "Why do you think that?" He said sarcastically. "You know why." He sat down holding me on his lap. "I love you." I kissed him. "I love you too." He started tickling me again. I smacked his hands which didn't work. "Fitz!" I said giggling "We have to start planning." He said talking about the wedding. I figured I'd mess with him "Wait. Plan what?" He looked at me with wide eyes. I started laughing. "Apparently you find emotions funny now." I nodded smiling. I put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair. My eyes were starting to drop I let them. I woke up in the morning. I walked to the bathroom waiting for it. Right when it started Ezra was holding my hair back. "Thanks." I kissed him. "Anytime." He picked me up and put me back on the bed where I fell back asleep. I woke up a while later to Hanna staring at me. "See something interesting?" I said in a fake flirty voice. Hanna laughed. "Yeah a very sleepy Aria who likes flirting with me." I laughed. "Hanna. I told you not to wake her up." Spencer said next to me. "Ok why am I in bed? With Spencer?" I said laughing. "You in bed with all of us Aria." Emily said. I sat up. "Oh god. I was better off thinking I was in bed only with Spencer." Hanna and Emily laughed. "Why's that?" They asked. "Doesn't seem wrong. No offense." I said laughing. There was a knock at the door. I went to open it. "Delivery for Miss. Montgomery." The delivery man said. "Thanks." I signed the paper and sat back down on the bed. "What is it?" Hanna asked. I looked at her. There was another knock. "I'll get it." Spencer said. "Ok. Thanks Spencer." I said. "Hanna I didn't even open it yet. How would I know what it is?" Hanna rolled her eyes just as soon as Toby and Caleb came in with boxes. "Caleb one of those boxes better have that monkey." Hanna said. "Nope. Ella told us to bring them over. Where do you want them boss?" Toby asked I walked up to Toby and smacked him. "Ow." I laughed. "Does her pregnancy make her violent?" Caleb asked. We rolled our eyes. I opened the box Toby had come in with. "These are just letters." I said digging through which I regret because I ended up in the box. Good thing I was wearing Ezra's pajama pants "Help me." Toby and Caleb had to help me because Hanna was video tapping this so I could watch this later. They helped me out. "Thanks guys." I said giggling. Ezra came in with mike carrying more boxes "Aria, mom wants you to go through these." I looked the girls and we started laughing. "What's funny?" Hanna showed them the video. "Aria. How do you get stuck in a box?" Ezra asked me. I smirked. "Because the box doesn't like me." Ezra and Mike rolled their eyes and went to go get more boxes with Toby and Caleb. "Ok. Guys I have a question." They smiled "Yes you are going to be an amazing mother." I smiled "Thanks but that's not what I meant. Will all of you be my maid of Honor?" They nodded smiling. "We bring boxes. And some beer." Mike said "No we didn't." Toby said "I was watching you the whole time dude." I rolled my eyes Mike stuck his tongue out at me. "Really Mike? You want to start that war again?" I asked. He started backing out then ran to go get more boxes. The guys left to go help mike so we snuck out to go help. "Ok no heavy boxes for you." Spencer said mother like. I rolled my eyes. "Yes mother Spencer." We giggled quietly and hid behind a corner as the guys went up the stairs. "They're in for a big surprise." Hanna giggled. We walked to the boxes and Spencer asked the doorman if they were for Fitz/ Montgomery when the doorman said yes Spencer went through them for the lightest. She handed me my box and then Hanna and Emily and Spencer grabbed smaller boxes and then we heard them coming and told the doorman not to tell them a thing. He swore he'd take the secret to his grave. We hid and watch the guys come down "Hey Samson. Have you seen these girls?" Ezra asked showing him the wallet picture I hid in there. "Man I didn't think He would find it." I whispered. "Why do you have a picture of the girls in your wallet?" Mike asked. "Your sister put it in there." Samson kept his promised. He said he didn't see us. We thanked him and snuck upstairs when the guys went outside for a break. "Ok now that was fun." Hanna and I said at the same time and we all started laughing. We put the boxes down. I checked my phone. I had a new message "Honey I'm having the guys send over some things for you to go through. And maybe some baby things. Love mom." I laughed. The guys came in with more boxes. "Where were you girls? Caleb asked. "Right here." I said very innocently. "Oh really? Then why didn't we see you in here?" Ezra asked. "Because we were playing on our phones right there." I added pointing behind the bed. "Sure." Mike said. Spencer rolled her eyes. "How come there are more boxes in here?" Toby asked "Because there are a lot of you. That's why." Spencer said like it wasn't obvious. "Real funny Spencer." Toby said which got us laughing. "Ok. Let's go get the rest." Caleb said. They walked out the door and we followed. I jumped on every stair just trying to annoy them. "Aria. Don't make me have your brother tie you up in the apartment." Ezra said laughing. "Yeah. I'm not scared of him." Toby stayed back I stayed near Hanna who was farthest from Toby. He walked towards me. I gave him a warning look he put his hands up in defeat. I smiled at Hanna who was giggling out of control. "Toby now." Mike said. I ran up the stairs being followed by Hanna and Toby I locked myself in our bathroom. A few minutes later Ezra, Caleb, Mike, Spencer and Emily came in. "Where's Aria?" Spencer asked. I started laughing. "Found her." Ezra said. "Aria you can come." I cut him off "No." I was laughing again. "Come on out Aria. Toby isn't going to tie you up." I came out after I went to the bathroom. I came out laughing and sat down next to Emily who was no where near Toby. The guys laughed and rolled their eyes. I stuck my tongue out at Toby.

Toby's pov

I helped Ezra and the guys help move Aria's stuff onto his apartment. Caleb laughed when we were out of the apartment. "What's funny?" Ezra asked. "I bet Aria's going to do that again." Ezra and I looked at each other and then at Mike. "Probably." Mike said. Ezra chuckled "Your sister likes to amuse herself now. She likes watching expressions." He said laughing. "Shh. They're going to hear us." I heard Hanna say. "We could hear you say that. Don't make me tie Aria up." I said smiling. "Toby you can't tie Aria up." Hanna snapped. "Oh really? Please enlighten us." Hanna mumbled something. "Because Aria is watching Spencer's face." Ezra laughed. "No I'm right here." Aria said. We spun to find Spencer and Hanna laughing. "Ok. That was so not funny." They couldn't stop laughing. "I thought it was." Spencer said. "Not funny Spencer." Spencer wasn't laughing. "That was really Aria. How could I have said that? I was laughing." Spencer said. "Aria. Slow down." Emily called. We spun around to Aria laughing now. "Aria you must really like this game." Ezra said. Emily caught up to us. "I swear you run like a cheetah." Aria laughed. Hanna whispered something in Aria's ear which got her to turn around and run up the stairs. "What did you say?" I asked. "Told her there was ice cream in the freezer." Emily said "Let's go make sure she doesn't eat the carton." Spencer said laughing as she ran up the stairs.

Ezra's pov

The guys left after we got the rest of the boxes in the apartment. The girls told me Aria fell asleep as she finished her bowl of ice cream. I thanked all of them and closed the door behind them. I saw ice cream on her face. She must have wanted to save it for later. I kissed her forehead and went to the couch to grade a few papers that I had to still grade. About half an hour later I heard Aria mumble. I chuckled. I had just finished grading the last paper when I felt arms wrap around my neck and a sticky kiss. "Hey. Thought you were sleeping." I said pulling her over the top of the couch and holding her close. "People do wake up Ezra." She said rolling over so she could look at me. I kissed her. She wrapped her around my neck. I started lying down on the couch. "I knew it." I said. She laughed. "Ok. What did you know Fitz?" She asked. "I knew this would be interesting." She giggled. "What are we going to name the baby?" I asked. "I don't know but Hanna is insisting that we're having twins." Aria said laughing. "Oh so she has super powers?" I said. "Well according to me she has x-ray vision." She giggled. "Well I have an idea." I kissed the top of her head. "What? Tell me baby." She pursed her lips. "Well if the baby is a girl. Or in Hanna's head if one of the twins is a girl. I wanted the middle name to be Alison to honor Ali." I kissed her "I love it. I bet she would have been more than honored." She giggled. "Yeah. Sometimes I miss her but I know she watches us girls." I kissed her. "I love you more then you can imagine." She laughed. "I love you more then you think that you love me." I laughed. We got out two pieces of paper and wrote down names. Then we got another piece to write down the winning names. "You should show the girls they can help us. I can make another copy and ask the guys. Then we can watch them fight it out." I said. She smiled "Ok. But I'm not putting my friends at war." I laughed. I had put a movie in that we loved watching together. The movie was half way through when I realized that Aria fell asleep and that I had too pee. I carefully picked Aria up and put her on our bed. Few minutes later I came out and Aria wasn't on our bed. I saw her sleeping on the couch. I sat on the chair when I heard. "Get your butt on this couch Fitz!" I laughed. "Sorry baby. I had to pee." She cuddled into my chest where she belonged in my life. "Whatcha thinking?" Aria asked. "Thinking about how you belong on my chest." Aria giggled rolling over. I kissed her forehead then she fell asleep.

Aria's pov

It was morning when I knew it would be coming any minute so I quietly got off Ezra and walked to the bathroom. He was holding my hair right when it started. "I'm starting to think that either you don't sleep. Or you're a vampire that can sense morning sickness." I said. He smiled that grin. "The second one." He chuckled. I got a string cheese out of the fridge and ate it like it was a carrot stick. "I have a surprise baby." I looked at him. "Ok. But no way am I closing my eyes this time." I said giggling. "Ok." He walked to the counter. "Don't look." I rolled my eyes and turned around so I was facing the TV and turned my attention to my cheese and apple sauce that he made me eat it with my cheese stick. I felt his lips on my neck. I giggled as he got over the top of the couch. He kissed my neck again making me giggle louder. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck giggling. "I love you Aria." I kissed his neck making him giggle. "I love you too."

The next day

Spencer's pov

I just came back from Toby's when the house phone rang. "Hello. Spencer Hastings." I said. "Hey Spencer. It's Aria." I gasped. "Really? You're Aria? I thought you were Fitz!" I said laughing. "Real funny. Do I even sound like him? OR even a dude for that matter?" I heard Ezra in the background. "Meet me at the grill ok? Can you get Emily? I'm going to try to drag Hanna away from the mall." I laughed. "Okay Fitz." "I do not sound like him! Or a dude!" I hung up.

Emily's pov

My phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Em? Are you busy? Aria wants to meet us at the grill." I was worried. "Ok. But if we go to Philly we re taking a cab when we get there." We laughed. "Meet you guys there in a few minutes. I hope Aria's baby was ok.

Hanna's pov

"Hanna Marin. Where you want the fashion that I am wearing." I said as soon as I had picked up the phone. "Hey. Are you busy?" Aria said. "Yeah. I'm busy looking at pictures of a shirtless Justin Bieber." I said. "Hanna. Can you meet me and the girls at the grill?" She asked. "Anything for HARIA." I heard Ezra "Who's Haria?" Aria started laughing. "Tell you later." Aria said. "Yeah. See you guys there." We hung up.

Aria's pov

I kissed Ezra on the lips. He held my waist still kissing me. "The girls are going to wonder where I am." He kissed my earlobe. "Tell me who Haria is and maybe I'll let go." I giggled. "Fine. It's me and Hanna's names combined. Like Sparia is Spencer's name and my name combined." He kissed me 1 last time. "See you later baby." He kissed kissing my neck which made me giggle. "Bye. Love you." I said as I walked out the door. I met the girls at the grill. "Ok. Spill." Hanna said "Is the baby ok?" Emily asked really worried. "Yes Em. The baby or in Hanna's case the twins are fine." We saw my mom and dad walking hand in hand laughing across the street. "I wanted to shop for your dresses. And I wanted to see if you guys wanted help with the baby's stuff." I said. "Of course. But what about your dress?" They asked. My phone went off. "Hello?" "Aria? It's your mother." I smiled. "Hey mom. Are you busy?" I asked. I felt someone turn me around. "No. I'm never too busy for you." My mom said smiling. "MOM!" I squealed. "Come on lets go get your guys dresses. And baby supplies." We went to the train station. "Holden?" I asked. "Aria?" I smiled "It is you. How are you?" He laughed. "I've been good. So what are you girls going into Philly for?" He asked. "For dresses and baby supplies." I said. "You're pregnant?" He asked worriedly. "Yes. Hanna thinks I'm going to have twins." Hanna rolled her eyes. "Well you know every time I babble about something it is true." Holden laughed. "Congratulations." I thanked him. "Bye Aria." He said then he disappeared. "Bye Holden."

Ella's pov

We got to the dress shop. Aria went to look at the wedding dresses. The girls went to follow her I followed as well. She tried on a few dresses. "How about this 1?" She asked about the first one. It wasn't her. "It's not you." The girls and I said. Next she came out in a 1 shoulder dress that had a pearl belt. It was a little more her. "Can't believe my baby girl is already getting married and having a baby." I said when she went to change into her third dress. "Mom. I'll always be your baby girl." Aria said as she came out. She was wearing a halter dress that went down to mid leg. It was a pale white and puffy at the skirt but not to puffy. "Perfect." We said. She smiled. "Good. I like it too." We got Hanna a pale violet dress that was off the shoulder. Emily's was a baby blue off the shoulder and Spencer's was pale yellow off her shoulder. "Ok mom. Let's get your dress. And I'm not taking no for an answer." Aria said. "Ok. You take your father's bossiness so much." I said hugging her. They got me a few dresses. I tried on the dress that was a dark green that had a thin belt. I walked out. They nodded their heads. "That was fast." I said as we walked out. "Onto the baby." We said at once. We browsed through the baby store. We found pale yellow and green pacifiers. We added them to the cart and kept on walking. We got diapers and bottles that were pale green and yellow. Aria's phone went off. "Hey you." She smiled. I'm so happy they found each other. "We got pacifiers and diapers." She rolled her eyes. "They are pale green and yellow." She laughed. "Ask Hanna." Hanna spun around so fast at her name she fell laughing. "Ok. Maybe asking her is a bad idea if she fell at her name. Here ask my mom." She handed me her phone and helped Hanna who was still laughing. "Yes Ezra. They are pale green and yellow. Alright bye." We hung up and I gave Aria her phone. "Hanna. Sweetie are you ok?" I asked. She nodded still laughing. "Yes. Thanks." I laughed. "Come on. Let's keep looking." Spencer said holding Aria's hand . "Can we go to the bathroom?" Aria asked. Spencer laughed. "Sparia to the bathroom!" She led Aria to the bathroom. We found some more things that boys or girls babies could use. Aria came out with Spencer a few minutes later. "Aria. I'm warning you now. I think Hanna will try to spoil the baby when it's born." Aria laughed. "Yeah I know but in Hanna's head I'm having twins." I smiled we bought the stuff and went back to Rosewood.

Aria's pov

I walked into the apartment. And saw Ezra grading papers. I closed the door quietly and sat the baby's things that we got on the floor. I went to the fridge for a pudding cup that I had bought last night. I felt his arms wrap around me. "Hmm. I missed you. "I giggled. "I missed you too. I was gone for at least 2 hours." I laughed when he picked me up by my waist and sat on the couch. "I thought you were grading papers." I said rolling over so I could see his face. "Nope. Heard the key. Figured I could surprise you." He said kissing my neck. "Well guessed you surprised me." He kissed my lips. "How was shopping?" I giggled. "Good. Funny when Hanna fell on her butt when I said her name." He looked at me. "I remember I heard her laughing at herself." I tried getting up so I can show him the baby stuff. "Do you want to see the baby stuff or not?" I giggled. "I thought I was l was looking at the baby stuff." He winked. I smacked him on his chest. "Ok." He laughed. I got the bags and went to sit on his lap again. "Told you they were green and yellow!" I said. He kissed my head. I showed him everything else. "The boy and girl stuff we had to literally drag Hanna away." I said laughing. "Are you ready for the appointment tomorrow?" He asked. "Yep." I giggled. We had dinner then I fell asleep on his chest.

The next morning

Aria's pov

I woke up and I went to the bathroom. Ezra held my hair. "You ready for the appointment in an hour?" I nodded. I ate a waffle and took a shower. After I got dressed he drove to the hospital. My mom had made my appointment. The doctor called us in. She put the baby jelly as I call it on my stomach. "Well. Your guys are having not just 1 baby but 3!" I looked at Ezra smiling "Hanna was almost right." I mouthed. He smiled and winked. We walked out of the hospital. Some people didn't really accept us but that was their problem. I texted the girls. "Hey meet me at the grill in 10 minutes. Ok?" I clicked send and Ezra dropped me off at the grill. "Bye Baby." He said. "Ezra. In our case it's babies." He laughed and kissed me. I waved to him as he drove away. "Aria?" I heard Spencer say. "No. I'm Tiara. Aria's evil sister." I said laughing as I hugged her. "Is Hanna running down here?" I asked Spencer looked. "Oh god. She must want to know before us." I giggled. Hanna mumbled when she saw Spencer. Emily came up. "Ok. Lunch is on me." I said. We went to a table. "So was I right?" Hanna asked right when our waitress went to go get our drinks. I laughed. "Girls. I'm having triplets." I watched their faces go through expressions. "Congratulations." They yelled running over to hug me. "I was close." Hanna said. We laughed. Some people gave me looks which of course I ignored. The waitress gave us our drinks and then we ordered. "How did you have triplets?" Hanna asked. "Well when a man and a woman." "I know that part." She giggled which got us more looks. "I meant how did you get 3 kids?" I smiled. "And when that man and woman fall in love." Hanna was covering her ears. "I can't hear you. I already learned this in biology." We stared at her. Ezra and the guys came in. "Ok. Hanna we learned that in health not biology. We learned some parts of it in biology. But if you learned it in that class when I was sick. I'm worried." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Hanna is just being Hanna. She knows what class she learned it." Paige walked in. "Paige." I called waving her over here. "Hey. Sit down I have news." I said as she sat down. "I'm having triplets." I said. "Aria. That's great congratulations!" She hugged me. "Thanks." Spencer giggled "What's funny?" I asked. "The guys are staring over here." I laughed. Hanna had her serious face on. "Ok. Now how do you actually have triplets?" I laughed. "They make." Hanna covered her ear again. "I learned this already." Caleb was watching Hanna with concern. "Then why do you keep asking me the same question when you know I'm just going to continue that same story." I said. "Hanna. Caleb is concerned. He watching you very concerned." I said laughing. "Well stop telling me that story then." I smiled nodding my head. "Ok. Then remember health and biology and how the baby is made do that 3 times." Hanna thought for a few minutes. "I got it!" We laughed "The." We had to cover her mouth "Hanna not here. There are children," Spencer hissed. "I know that but what does Aria's kids have to do with that?" I started giggling. "Hanna. She means in the restaurant not in Aria's stomach." Paige whispered. The waitress came with our food. We ate and talked about the baby shower and the bridal shower. Then even though I told them to keep their dang money they insisted they help. We walked out of the grill. We walked to my house. I checked the door it was unlocked. "Mom? Dad? Mike? Anyone home?" Mike came running down the stairs. "Hey Aria. Mom and Dad went to see Ezra about the baby." I laughed. "Want to know the gender of my baby?" He nodded. "Ok. I'll tell you. After I pee." I said laughing up the stairs. I heard the front door open. "Hey girls thought you were with Aria." My mom said. "She's upstairs. She had to pee." Spencer said. "Mom? Do you know the gender of Aria and Ezra's baby?" Mike asked. "I bet she wants to tell you." I walked downstairs. "Ok. Mike are you ready?" He sat down next to me. "Ok. The gender of our baby is. Triplets." I said Mike sat there confused then. "Congratulations. Wait how do you have triplets?" I laughed. "Oh god. I'm not having this conversation again." I said looking at Hanna who was laughing. "When did you have this conversation?" My dad asked. "At the grill. With Hanna." My mom laughed. "Dad?" I asked him. "Yes Aria?" I knew he knows about the wedding. "Will you give me away?" I asked. He smiled. "Anytime. Anywhere." I laughed. We all talked. I wanted Mike to help the Dj when we found the right dj. We had to go I hugged my brother first then my parents. "Come home if you need anything." My dad said. We walked down the driveway. "That was fun." Emily said. Paige had to get home so we hugged her goodbye and then she ran off. "I'm glad I have you guys." I said when we were in town. Then I started crying. "Aria." They said hugging me. "It's the hormones making me cry." I said wiping my tears away. Hanna and Emily had to get to Hanna's house before Hanna's mom drove Emily's mom to the airport. We hugged them goodbye then Spencer and I walked down to her house. "Hey lets stop at the gas station." I said. Ezra and Toby were across the road. "Why? Do you have to pee again?" I laughed. "No. I want to see if Holden's there." She nodded. I had to talk to him. He seemed upset about me having a baby I wanted him to know about the triplets from me and not from some other person. "Want me to wait for you out here?" She asked. "No. Because if I get cravings or have to go to the bathroom. I don't want you worrying." I said. We walked into the gas station. "Hello? May I help you?" The cashier asked. "Yes. Can you tell me if Holden is working?" She called him and he came out. "Holden can I talk to you?" He looked at the cashier. "I can cover for you for at least 10 minutes." He followed me. "What's up?" He asked. "Holden. I'm having triplets. I wanted you to hear it from me and not some other person." He frowned. "That's what you wanted to talk about? Aria I'm happy for you. Now go I have to get back to work." He said. I got a bag of gummy bears, a bag of gummy worms, and some cereal bars and a pudding cup. I bought them and walked up to Spencer. She laughed at my cravings. Ezra and Toby were across the street. "I'm starting to think he is following you." I laughed. I ate my cereal bar while Spencer held my bag. "Aria?" Ugh I did not want to talk to Noel. "Hey Noel." I said way too friendly. "What's up with the food? Having a food party?" We tried to get past him. Too bad Ezra and Toby were already around the corner, "Where are you going?" He asked. "Noel leave us alone." I said. "Aria. I just want to have a conversation with you two." I groaned. "Well I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to you. Now if you will excuse us." We tried to get past him. Spencer got past but He had me. "Noel let her go!" Spencer said coming up to us. "Don't think so." I looked at her and gave her the look. "Please Spencer? He won't listen to you. Just go home." I said Spencer started her fake crying. "Ok. Fine." She started turning around when I kneed him in his groined. "Ugh." He moaned. Spencer already had the bag. I got up on her back then she ran. "I WILL WIN ARIA. JUST YOU SEE." We stopped when we didn't know where we were. "Spencer? I think we're lost." She looked around. "Come on. I get a bad feeling this is somewhere near the place we found Alison's bracelet. And near the shed." She said. We heard a noise. "Hello?" I called. "Is someone out there?" Spencer pulled my arm. "It's probably some bratty kids trying to scare us." I let her pull me away when I saw two figures. "Spencer. It's not kids." I whispered. "I don't care. I'm not taking a chance for it to be a bratty kid or a crazy serial killer. Come on." The figures were following us. "Spencer let's just call Toby or my dad. Or Hanna. Or someone." I said. "How about we help you." Toby said coming out of the shadows. Ezra followed. I walked up to Ezra and smacked his chest really hard. "Fitz! Don't scare us!" Spencer smacked Toby harder then I did apparently because, "Ow." I laughed. "That's what you two get or scaring the chizz out of us!" I said. We walked to Spencer's house where we dropped Spencer and Toby off. Spencer still telling Toby off. I opened the door to Ezra's car and put my seatbelt on. He tried kissing my but I kept ducking my head. "You're going to kiss me sooner or later." He said as we walked up to the apartment. "Nope. This is your punishment for scaring us." He opened the door and I put the food I had gotten at the gas station away. I sat on the couch with my book. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in our bed in Ezra's arms. He started giggling. I rolled over to watch him giggle like I do a lot. Ok I cannot punish him anymore. I kissed him lightly on the lips which turned hungrier. I pushed away "Were you awake?" I asked. He laughed. "Maybe." I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. My tongue begged for entrance. He let it in. We sat up with me in his lap my legs wrapped his waist. "I knew you couldn't punish me very long." He said when we stopped for air. I rolled my eyes. I pulled his shirt collar so I can get power over him. I kissed him. His hands were on the back of my neck and on my cheek. I started unbuttoning his shirt. We stopped before we could do anything to hurt the triplets. We fell asleep with me in his arms.

Ezra's pov

I woke up before Aria again. I always make sure I'm up before her so when her sickness kicks in her hair won't get covered. Her mom was going to meet her at school after I dropped her off. So they can tell the principle the story. They knew about me and Aria. I didn't know how they would take this. Aria woke up and went to the bathroom. I was there in a heartbeat holding her hair. She took a shower. I didn't have to be at the high school till 11:30. Aria came out. I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Go eat baby." I whispered. She was getting out the box of apple jacks when I went in the shower. I came out to Aria putting on her dark purple flats. Her back was too me. I walked quietly towards her. I kissed her neck which made her giggle. I drove her to school. Then I drove to Hollis. I parked my car and got out I saw Jackie come over. "Hey Ezra." She said. "Hey Jackie." She laughed. "Do you want to grab a coffee?" I shook my head. "Sorry. I don't drink coffee. Not for a while at least." She stared at me. "Why?" I debated telling her for a second. "Because since Aria is pregnant. I'm not going to drink coffee till the baby's out." She stared at me. "She's pregnant? With your baby?" I nodded. "Triplets." She smiled then walked away. "Ezra?" I turned around and saw no other then Simone. Aria's ex babysitter. "You never called." She said. "Sorry. But I never said I would." She laughed. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" She said. "I'm sorry. I'm with someone." She looked upset. "Who?" I really didn't want her going off on Aria especially now that she is pregnant. She must have known who it was because she stomped away and sped away. I texted Aria warning her.

Aria's pov

I just came out of the principles office with my mom. The principle was really cool about it. They said they would help me when I started growing. I got to my locker when the worst came. "How dare you steal my man!" I turned to see Simone staring at me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You stole him! You know who I'm talking about." Thank god my mom came up. "Simone. How are you?" Simone went ninja on my mom. "How can you raise a boyfriend stealing daughter? She stole my boyfriend!" My mom looked at me I mouthed "I think she means Ezra." She looked at Simone. "Simone they were together before I tried to set the two of you up. So don't blame Aria she is going through something." She scoffed. "Oh really? What?" I gave my mom a let me say it look. "Simone. I'm pregnant." She started crying and ran the door right when my mom hugged my shoulder. "I take it she didn't take it well." She said joking. I laughed. "No offense to her but that was funny." I hugged good bye and went to meet the girls at lunch.

Ella's pov

I called Byron. "Hello." I smiled. "Hey. I talked to the principle." We talked about that for a few minutes. "Hey. I have to go. A student needs my help." I said. "Mrs. Montgomery?" I saw Emily. "Hi Emily. What do you need help with?" I asked. "Aria. She needs you in the bathroom." I followed her to Aria. She looked at me. "Baby. What's wrong?" She pointed at her throat then the toilet. "Do you need to go home?" She nodded. "I can take her home so she won't be alone. And you don't have to leave and find a last minute substitute." Emily said. "Thank you Emily. Just keep me in touch." I gave her my schedule and when to call me if there is a really big emergency. "I'll take good care of her." I smiled "I know. I'll have Spencer and Hanna take notes for the classes you have together so you two can copy." I told the office to let both Aria and Emily leave. "Bye sweetie feel better." I kissed Aria on the top of her head.

Aria's pov

Emily helped me get into her car. "Ok. Which house?" she laughed. I smiled. "Ezra's." We drove in silence. She parked the car and helped me get up to the apartment. As soon as she opened the door I was running towards the bathroom. Emily held my hair. "Thanks." I brushed my teeth and went to lie on the bed. Emily found a trash can that I had brought from my room. "I remember this trash can. Alison said it would be awesome if we all had a trash can that represented us. This is new." I smiled. "Yeah. Because Ezra is a part of me now." She laughed. "Go to sleep. You need to rest." I smiled. "Thanks there's food in the fridge and freezer. And there's some books and a TV." She smiled. "Ok now go to sleep. If I'm not here I'm probably in the bathroom." I fell asleep and woke up to talking. "She wasn't feeling good at school. And I didn't want Ella to try to get a last minute substitute. So I offered. She has been asleep for the past 2 hours." I heard Emily "Thanks Emily. I can take it from here. Or do you want to stay? I need to get some stuff." I closed my eyes wanting to sleep again. I felt Ezra kiss my forehead. "I'll be back in a few hours or so." I heard the door closed. I fell asleep again I woke up being cold. I shivered. "Aria? Are you cold?" Emily asked I nodded my head. She helped me get under the blankets. "Do you want some soup?" I shook my head. "Can I have some gummy bears?" She laughed "If you have some soup I'll let you have some gummy bears. "Ok. Anything for gummy bears." She laughed. She got the soup in a bowl. I ran to the bathroom forgetting the basket. She held my hair. "That's it I'm taking your temperature." She said. She found the thermometer and stuck it under my tongue. It beeped. She gasped. "Aria. It's 101.6. I'm calling your mom." I went to the table while she called my mom. "Yes. Mrs. Montgomery? Aria's temperature is 101.6. What should I do? Ok. Yeah she is eating her soup. I kind of had to bribe her with some gummy bears after her soup if she had some. Ok will do bye." Emily got out my bag of gummy bears and switched my bowl with the bag. "Do you think you ate something?" She asked. I thought about it or a few seconds. "No I don't think so." Ezra came in after I finished the bag of gummy bears which Emily threw away. "Hey. Feeling better?" He asked. "Sort of gummy bears helped." That got Emily giggling. "I'll be back." Ezra said walking out the door. "Where are you going?" He turned around smiling. "Candy store." He closed the door behind him. "Ok. Try to get some more rest." I went to lay down and tried to fall asleep. I fell asleep apparently be cause I woke up sweating. "Aria?" Ezra asked. Emily must've left. He sat down next to me and wiped the sweat off. "How long have I've been asleep?" I asked he checked his watch. "About 2 hour's baby. Emily went home 10 minutes ago when I came home." He kissed my cheek. "I don't want you catching what I have." He smiled. I blinked and ended up falling asleep again. I woke up again feeling better. "I think it was a pregnancy bug." I heard Ezra whisper. I rolled over to face him. "Goofball." I laughed when he kissed my forehead. "Well. Your mom is coming over later when I have to go to Hollis. The girls said they'll come over some time." I laughed. "What's funny?" I looked at him. "Last time Hanna was here I woke up in bed with them." I said laughing. "Well that might happen again. We're getting the rest of your stuff." He said kissing me. "I'm." He shook his head. "Yes I am. Don't make me beg." I insisted. "Can't break me." He said. "Oh really? Watch me." I sat on his lap kissing his neck. "Still not breaking." He said. I heard the smile. I wrapped my legs around him and did the same thing with my arms. "Still not breaking Aria." Time to go the level 2. I pushed him on the bed so that he was lying down and I was on top of him. I nibbled his ear then kissed his neck. Then out of no where he rolled us over so that he was over me. "Nice try." I gave him the look. "How about you girls come to keep your mom company." I kissed him. "Told you I would break you." He laughed and went to take a shower. I rubbed my stomach. "Love you already. Even though I loved you the second I knew I was having you babies." I whispered. Ezra came out the bathroom in his bathrobe. I was already eating applejacks with an apple juice. I finished getting ready. The girls tripped in here because they didn't see me open the door. I laughed. "Let's do that again." I said giggling. "Ezra we are kidnapping Aria." Hanna said. "Ok. Make sure she comes back." I was closing the door when Hanna whistled at Ezra again. "Marin. I'm gonna do that to Caleb." I said as I closed the door I heard Ezra laughing. "Why?" Hanna asked. Just then Simone came up. "Hey Simone." I said. "I will get him back. Just wait." She walked past us. "Should I get her?" Spencer whispered. I shook my head. "Wasn't Ezra wearing a bathrobe?" Emily asked. I nodded. "Guys. I know Simone. And I know Ezra. I trust him." I said. "Ok. Let's go model our dresses!" Hanna squealed. "Hanna. You would model Caleb's clothes if you could." I said laughing. We reached Emily's car. We drove to my house where we saw Ezra talking to the guys. "How did he get here before us?" Hanna asked? "Flying." I said like it was funny. We walked past the guys when we heard the guys whistle. I whistled back. "Don't make us let a violent Aria on you." Spencer warned I laughed. We went into my mom and dad's room. "Ok. What do we do?" The guys walked past whistling like they did nothing earlier. We looked at each other and started giggling the guys walked by with boxes. We snuck into my room and saw that only my mattress and dresser were there I checked the closet for my tote bag. I went through the drawers and got out my clothes from my closet. I figured I'd mess with the guys. "We should mess with the guys." They nodded. "Ok we hide the mattress in Mike's room." I knew that this would be where the triplets would be when they stayed over. We hide the mattress then I got my tote bag full of clothes which Emily took then we went into my parent's room. "Guys. I have the baby name list. And if one of the triplet's is a girl her middle name will be Alison." They smiled. "In honor of Alison we will throw you the best bridal/ baby shower. Alison would have taken charge of that." We went over the baby name list. "Ok we have, Lucille, Grace, Lillian, Elizabeth, Sophie, Chloe, Emma, Madison, Celica, Rochelle, Alexis, Ariel, Bridget, and Olivia." Spencer read the girl list. "Yeah. I was thinking about probably name the kids after you but didn't wanna use the same name. So Emma for Emily. Sophie for Spencer. And Olivia for Hanna." We laughed. "I seriously need to stop watching lemonade mouth." Hanna laughed. I handed Emily the boy baby name list. "Ok. Luke, Xavior, Austin, Carlson, Skylar, Dustin, Logan, Keegan, Mason, and Max." She finished. The guys were walking back to the kid's soon to be nursery when I started giggling the girls giggled too. "I thought about messing with Hanna on the boy name list. I thought about putting Caleb Jr." I said. "What the heck?" We started giggling but calmed down to pretend we have been looking at the baby lists. "Have you girl's been in the nursery?" Toby asked when he came in. We shook our heads "No. Why? Is there a dead body in there?" I asked. Toby rolled his eyes. "No the mattress is gone." I laughed. "How can 4 men lose 1 mattress?" I asked. "Found. It." We heard Mike call out. "You can admit it now." He said. "Quit harassing us." Hanna said. "I know you girls did it." He said. "Toby. We are looking over baby names. How could we have moved the mattress?" Spencer asked. Mike came in. "Ok. Who put the mattress in my room?" Mike came in asking. I gave him the look. "I think it was you. We were looking at the baby lists. You could've snuck by and moved it." Caleb came in. "Ok. Who is harassing the girls?" Hanna looked at Toby. "Told you to stop harassing us." She said. My mom came in. "Ok. Calm down. Mom is here to save the day." Mike and I laughed. She always says that whenever we had fought or blamed the other. Everyone looked at me. "Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked. "Because we can." Mike said. I got up which got him running down the stairs. I smiled and sat back down. "Ok. Why is Mike running for his life?" Ezra asked when he came back. "I think the girls know about the mattress." Hanna rolled her eyes. "And I thought I told you Toby not to harass us." She said. I was enjoying this. Spencer laughed. "Yeah. We are innocent until proven guilty. And all of us know that we know that we were here." Toby walked out shaking his head. Mike came in. "I know to guilt the girls into telling. We manipulate the weakest." Everyone looked at me. "Seriously! Why does everyone keep looking at me?!" I asked. Mike came up to me. "I know you know." He said. "Mike I swear don't make me get up." He looked at me. I got up. He ran. "Yeah that plan doesn't work." I said sitting back down. "Does it really matter how it got into Mike's room?" Emily asked. "I never said it was in Mike's room." Toby said coming back in. I rolled my eyes. "Mike said it was in his room." Toby walked back out. "Admit it." Mike said trying to hypnosis me. "You are getting very sleepy. When I snap my fingers you will tell the truth." I played along. He snapped his fingers and I opened my eyes and barked. "Mike! Turn your sister back!" My mom said. "It didn't even work." I said laughing relief came across everyone's faces. Emily looked at me I gave her the look. Spencer and Hanna saw. "I know who did it." Emily said. Toby came back in. "Toby did it!" We said pointing at him. Everyone looked at Toby. "How do you girls know it was Toby?" mike asked. "Because." I said Emily started laughing. "Best prank yet. "We said laughing. The guys left and we wrote a new list for both the girl names and the boy names we had. Lillian, Bridget, Lucille, and Sophie for the girls. And Xavior, Austin, Carlson, and Skylar for the boys. My mom came up go give us our lunch. "Thanks." We said. She left and went to the door. We ate our sandwiches and talked about graduation in two weeks. "Of course Hastings over here will give the speech." I said playfully nudging Spencer. "You guys want to hear it?" We smiled. "Yeah." We said. Spencer cleared her throat. "Today is the start of the rest of our lives. No matter where we end up we will always have each other. I know a few people aren't here like they should be but they are still with us mentally. While we grew up everyone asks us what we want to do when we grow up. At five we said the silliest things. At 10 we said pop star or fashion designer. Now we have made up our minds for real. And there is no turning back the clock now. We have had so many role models in our lives that we will always remember. As now as we say goodbye to Rosewood High we also say farewell to the place that brought us close together." We hugged Spencer. "Oh my god. That was freaking beautiful." I said. Hanna was balling her eyes out. "Hanna. Why are you crying?" I asked. "I don't want to leave Rosewood high." She went to lay back and ended up falling on the floor right when the guys came in. We were laughing at Hanna. "Ok. Why is Hanna crying? And on the floor." Caleb asked. I smiled. "She doesn't want to leave high school." Caleb helped Hanna up and whispered something in her ear. Hanna hugged us goodbye. And then Toby came in and Spencer and Emily had to go. I laughed and walked up to Toby and punched him in the arm. "Ow! Aria what was that for?" I heard Ezra coming up the stairs. I smiled. "For harassing us." I said trying to be all gangster. He rolled his eyes. Toby, Spencer and Emily left as soon as Ezra came in the door. "Ready?" I nodded I went to grab my bag which he took then I got the baby name list. He drove to the apartment. I got my book off the coffee table and started reading. He kissed me on my head. I had to go through most of the boxes. Ezra was in the bathroom. So I went to a box and opened it. I made the mistake of digging again. "Ugh. Seriously? Again? Stupid boxes." I said. I started moving my legs back and forth which got me in the box more. Pretty soon I was trapped in the box. "Aria? Where are you darling?" I moved the box until I think I ran into the couch. He pulled me out. "No more box swimming." He said smiling. I smacked him rolling my eyes.

Ezra's pov

Aria fell asleep on the couch. She kept saying something about September 1st. She woke up. "Hey." I said kissing her. "Hey." I smiled. "What?" I picked her up and held her. She cuddled into my chest. How'd you sleep?" She laughed. "Good. It was funny." I smiled. "Why?" She shook her head. "Hanna kept running screaming. She kept screaming September 1st. I sat there watching her then Spencer told me September 1st. Then Emily started singing September 1st. Then Alison literary came out of her grave chanting September 1st." I chuckled. "That would explain why you kept saying September 1st. She looked at me. "I was not talking in my sleep!" I nodded. "Yes you were sweetie." She groaned. She sat in my lap with her head under my chin. She fell asleep. I chuckled quietly. I scooped her up and up her on the bed. She was asleep for an hour. I had just finished grading some papers when Aria had rolled over so her feet would be on the side. I smiled. She rolled over then stayed there. I put my papers in my briefcase when I heard a thud and Aria laughing. "Did you roll off the bed baby?" I ask walking to her. "Maybe." She said laughing.

Spencer's pov

I just got a text from Aria. "September 1st. Thanks for that helping. All 4 of you." I texted Aria back. "What?" I clicked send. Aria and Hanna and Emily came in. "Spencer the wedding is on September 1st. You guys were in my dream and so was Alison. Hanna was screaming the date you told me the date Emily started to sing September 1st and Alison literary came out of her grave chanting September 1st." I smiled. "Do you guys know the time?" I asked "Yeah. It's 8:45 Pm." She laughed. "I meant for the wedding. Not for right now." Then we all heard something outside. "Guys." Aria whispered. "Maybe it's Melissa?" Emily said. "Well I'm going to go check." Aria said. "Aria. What if it's that one guy?" She smiled. "Then he will be begging for mercy." Hanna held her back. "I'll go with. We don't need you killing dudes in Spencer's yard." I followed so did Emily. The back door opened and we hid behind the counter. Aria peeked out. "Aria? What are you doing?" We sighed with relief. "Ok. New question. What are all of you doing?" Toby asked. "Hiding." Aria said like it wasn't obvious. "Why?" He asked. "Because you scared the chizz out of us." Hanna said. Aria's phone went off. "Hello?" She frowned. "Hello? I know someone called this number." She said. Toby walked up to us. He tried to get the person to talk. "Hello? If someone is there man up." Aria smiled. Her phone was on speaker phone. "Come outside Aria. Come alone." Aria looked scared. "Be back." She said. I looked at Toby he nodded he walked Aria to the door and watched.

Aria's pov

If that was Ezra I'm so going to kill him. "Hello?" I called. "Aria?" I turned around to see Holden. "Holden please tell me that was you." He smiled nodding. "I want to talk to you. I thought about what you said." I felt something weird was going to happen. "Aria. You're my best friend. I don't want to see you get hurt." He walked towards me. "Holden. I can promise you that I'm not going to get hurt. Why would you say that?" He hesitated. "Aria. I want to be more then friends. I want to be the person your kids call dad. I know you better then he knows you. And you know it." I felt tears. "Holden. You know how I feel about him. And I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you." I started to walk by him. He grabbed me and he kissed me. I kneed him. "Holden! I don't feel that way!" I ran towards the house which I ended up running into Toby who came out to see what happened. "Aria. What happened?" I just kept sobbing. "Aria you know I am your soul mate. I love you and always have. I always loved you more then a friend from the day we met." I looked at him. "Then you should have made your move years ago Holden. I don't love you like that. I love Ezra. And I'm going to have HIS kids and marry HIM." I said. Toby was still holding me. Spencer came out with the girls. "Holden. I think you should leave. Aria doesn't need to put stress on the babies." Emily said. Spencer took me from Toby's arms. "Aria. Want me to get Ezra?" Toby asked. I nodded. I needed him. Just then we heard a few cars pull up. "Toby? What's wrong?" We heard Melissa ask. "Aria. Come on she needs more women right now I have to go get Ezra." We saw Melissa come up. "Aria? Sweetie what's the matter?" We looked at Holden and then he ran. "Spencer? Is he?" Spencer nodded. Melissa hugged me. "Wanna talk about it before the guys get here?" I nodded. "Holden. Ezra." I couldn't say it so Spencer told her. "Girls?" Spencer's mom and Dad and Ashley and my mom came up. My mom looked at me. "Baby! What's the matter?" Spencer told them because I still couldn't say it. I fell asleep in my mom's arms. I woke up in Ezra's arms in bed. I cannot believe Holden would tell me he loved me all these years. I mean come on seriously? I've known him forever. And he chooses now? Now that I'm engaged and pregnant? Ezra must have known I was awake because he kissed my cheek. "Hey." I rolled over. "Hey." My mom must have told him because he held me. "I love you." I whispered. He must have not wanted me to choose him because of the triplets because he kissed the top of my head. I hope they told him I had kneed Holden. I don't wanna lose Ezra. "How you feeling?" He asked. "Great now that I'm with you." He chuckled. I fell asleep again. I woke up to Hanna looking at me again. "Hanna I swear every time you're here I usually wake up looking at you." I said. I sat up and walked to the bathroom Hanna held my hair. "Thanks." I said. She smiled. "Anything for you Hun." She said. "Where's Ezra?" I asked. Apparently she knew the real reason I wanted to know. "Don't worry. He went to get some groceries. He left 15 minutes ago. I threatened him saying if he left. I'll hunt him down and kick his butt." I laughed rolling my eyes. "Hanna. I swear you love threatening people that." She smiled. Spencer and Toby came in. "Hey Aria." Toby said. "Hey Toby." Emily came in. "Hey." Caleb came in with Paige. "Hey Paige. Hey Caleb." I said sitting on the bed. I told them that I still had to go through the boxes. Caleb laughed. "Ok let me put the box on the side for you." I rolled my eyes. "Thank you. I wish to not get stuck in another box." He asked me which box and I chose the box that marked baby pictures. For the next few hours. The girls and I and the guys went through the boxes. Ezra must have come home when I fell asleep be cause I woke up in his lap. "Hey sleepy head." I smiled. "Hey." He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I said. He held me in his arms while we watched a movie.

Ezra's pov

I wanted Aria to be happy whether it was with me or Holden or anyone. I didn't want her to choose me because she is the mother of my kids. I knew how Aria felt about me. Heck I felt the same. I knew I wanted to marry her but I'm not going to make her choose me. Not in a million years if she wanted to be with Holden then even though I would be heartbroken I'd hide my pain so she wouldn't feel bad. I felt movement next to me.

Aria's pov

I woke up and walked to the bathroom. He was holding my hair. I took a shower and put a dress on. As I walked out of the bathroom Ezra kissed my cheek. He closed the door. I put my hands on my developing stomach. I smiled. I made a pancake, a waffle, and gummy worms. Ezra came out as soon as I finished. I rinsed my plate and went to put my sneakers on. "Ready for the appointment later?" I turned and smiled. "Yep. At least it will be easier to name the kids once we know the genders." He laughed. Would it be like this for the rest of my pregnancy? I got my back pack which Ezra took away. He held my hand as he drove to the school. I kissed him. "Bye. See you later." I said. "Love you." He said as I shut the door I winked through the window. He laughed. I turned around so I could get to class. Spencer took my back pack. "Seriously? I now just got it back!" She laughed. "Good. This is your punishment for carrying it." I rolled my eyes. "I'll get you Hastings and your little Toby too." I said doing my wicked witch of the west. Hanna and Emily came up. "I can't believe it's our last day." Emily said. "I know. Can't wait until tomorrow." I said. Spencer laughed. Mike came up. "Hey. Can I talk to you?" He asked me. I nodded and followed him to an oak tree. "Hey. Mike? What's wrong?" I knew something was wrong. He looked at me. "Noel is saying you two are back together which I told everyone was a lie. And Holden told me to give this to you." He handed me a letter. I opened it and read it. "Aria. I can't stand to see you with another guy so I'm leaving today at 4:45 to go live with my grandparents. If you want me to stay come to the airport before 2:12 I know you probably rather have me get hit by a train. But if you come it means you have chosen me. I love you and always have. –Holden" I groaned. And ripped the letter. "Mike. Did Holden tell you anything when he gave you this letter?" I asked. "Yeah. He said give this letter to your sister." I rolled my eyes. "Ok. And thanks for helping me about Noel. How did he take it when everyone realize our getting back together was a lie?" I asked. Mike laughed. "It was funny. I video tapped it into Hanna's phone. He went off on Caleb. And Hanna went off on Noel for going off on Caleb. Then Toby told Noel that he better leave us alone." I laughed. "I swear we are one enormous family." Mike smiled as we walked back to Spencer and the girls. We saw Ezra walking up the stairs. "Ok. That was weird." Emily said. Mike shook his head smiling. "What are you smiling about Mary sunshine?" I asked him. He looked at me. Some parents were talking to the principle. "That can't be good." Mike said. One of the parents pointed at me. "How can you let a pregnant teenage girl into this school? This town has a reputation. That girl can damage it." I felt tears coming. "Come on. Don't listen to them." Toby said. We walked past them when I heard the worst. "How can she be so stupid? Doesn't she know what she does can affect the town? She shouldn't be allowed in school for getting pregnant. If my daughter got pregnant she wouldn't leave the house. How can she act like nothing happened?" The tears came and I ran up the stairs with Toby, Mike, and the girls chasing me. I ran into the girl's bathroom. No one was in here. Emily came in with Spencer and Hanna. They all hugged me. My mom came in. "Sweetheart. Hanna told me what happened." I sobbed into my mom's arms. "Wanna go home? Or face the day I know Aria Montgomery soon to be Fitz would?" I held up 2 fingers. "That's my girl." She got up. I fixed my make up and went to class.

Spencer's pov

I saw Toby talking to Caleb. Hanna was trying to drag Aria out of the bathroom while Aria was laughing. She stopped laughing and stared at me. "Is it time for the annual Montgomery/ Hastings stare off again?" I asked coming over. She kept staring at were I was I looked in the same direction. "Aria? What do you see?" She walked pasted us and hugged Mike. "Ok. That was random." Mike said. Aria laughed. "I made my face froze." Mike rolled his eyes. "Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Toby Cavanaugh, and Caleb Rivers please report to the principle's office." We looked at each other. I shrugged. Ezra and my mom came out of his substitute classroom. "Skipping. Skipping. Skipping my feet." Hanna and I sang while skipping. I walked with the girls with Toby and Caleb behind us. We walked into the office and sat down. I sat down between Emily and Caleb while Hanna was between Spencer and Toby. The principle came in. "I know your wondering what you are doing here on the last day and gradation day. Well I know you girls and you two boys were being harassed by Mona so I want to know the story. When it happened." We told him the story. "And then she tried to push Spencer off the cliff. But we got there in time." Spencer held onto Toby's hand. "I tried to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall but." We couldn't finish. He knew why. "Alright go to class. Sorry if talking about this brings back bad memories." We said goodbye and walked to French class.

Hanna's pov

I left school with Aria, Spencer, and Emily. Ezra had a last minute meeting. So we were going with her to her appointment. I drove. "Ok. So where are we getting ready at?" Aria asked from the passenger seat. "Hanna's." We all said. I parked the car and we went to find out the gender of Aria's triplets. The doctor said we could all come with. "Aria. The gender of the triplets are male and female. You're having 2 boys and 1 girl." We all smiled at a smiling Aria.

Spencer's pov

My phone went off. "Hello. Spencer Hastings." I heard laughing. "I know you're there." Aria took my phone. "Man up and talk." I had put it on speaker in case we all needed to hear it. "Yes I'd like a cheese pizza and a 12 liter bottle of diet Pepsi." We knew it was the guys because Ezra's meeting had just finished few minutes ago. They must have waited for him. I looked at Aria smiling she nodded. She used her best French voice. "And when will you want your pizza sir?" Emily and Hanna had to cover their mouths so they wouldn't giggle really loud. "Umm. My place." I had 2 put my hand over my mouth. We knew it was Caleb. "Ok. I shall have your pizza ready in your place." We hung up. "Aria? Your not going to do what I hope you're not gonna do." Hanna said. We got a small slice of cheese pizza and went to Caleb's place. We knocked on the door Caleb answered. "Hanna now!" Aria said. Hanna pulled his pants wide then Aria threw the pizza in there. "Seriously?" We walked in laughing. "You said you wanted your pizza in your place." Hanna reminded him. "Yeah. But where's the Pepsi?" I looked at Hanna who smiled. I looked at Emily who grabbed the back of the back of his pants and I put a can of the pop in there. "Seriously? That's freaking cold!" He exclaimed. We walked into the kitchen where the rest of the guys were while Caleb went to change. "Where did Caleb go?" Toby asked. We started laughing. "Do we even want to know?" Ezra asked. "Don't prank call 4 girls wanting pizza." Aria said giggling. Toby got it. "You girls put pizza in Caleb's pants?" We started laughing again. "Do we want to know where the Pepsi went?" Emily spoke up. "In the back of his pants." The guys rolled their eyes. Caleb came back down in new pants. "Ok. Lets never prank call the girls." The guys nodded while we rolled our eyes. "Yeah and don't ever prank call us for a slurpee." Hanna said. "Why?" Caleb asked sitting down next to Hanna. "Depends on who is holding it. If I'm holding it will go on a head. If Emily holds it you will get half. If Spencer holds it you will get dirt in there. And if Aria holds it. You will get an empty cup." We laughed. "Hey that only happens in the summer." Aria said laughing. "Yeah and in the fall and winter and the springtime too." She rolled her eyes. We talked about school. But we didn't mention what we heard someone's mom say about aria. Aria and Ezra left. Emily grabbed a orange. I winked at her. When Toby turned around Hanna and I had our video camera on our phones working and is on she threw the orange and said "Booyah." She threw her arms up laughing. "Ow! Emily I thought you were my friend." She laughed. "I am. It's not my fault you're an easy target." Toby grabbed the orange and Hanna and Emily and I ducked. "Wow scared of an orange?" I popped up. "Nope." Hanna and Emily popped out too. "No." Toby, Emily and I had to leave. Caleb said he would drive Hanna home later. "Bye Han." Emily and I said hugging Hanna. "Bye love you guys." She said back. Toby dropped Emily off and walked her to the door. She went in and Toby came back in the car. "Hey. What do you wanna do?" He asked. "Wanna come over and watch a movie?" He nodded. "What movie?" We had a debate over either the Titanic or Romeo and Juliet. "The titanic always end the same." I said Toby laughed. "So does Romeo and Juliet." We agreed we would watch both. The Titanic won the first round. I made two bowls of popcorn. We watched the Titanic with my head in his lap.

Hanna's pov

Caleb and I planned to go to the graduation party and meet the girls, Toby and whoever.

Aria's pov

I took a shower and put my graduation dress on. I walked out. "Hey wanna know the genders?" I asked when I sat down next to him with a pudding cup. "Sure baby. What is the gender?" I smiled. "Two boys and 1 girl." He smiled. "That's great." I kissed him. "Got to get to Hanna's so I can get ready." He laughed. "Thought you were already ready." I rolled my eyes. "It's more then just putting clothes on Ezra." I drove to Hanna's. Melissa opened the door. "Hey Aria. I wanted to see you girls when you 4 come down so I begged Spencer to bring me." I smiled as I walked in. "Yeah you begged so much the funniest part you just got in my car before I could say anything. Yes Aria I got it on video." I smile and clapped my hands. Spencer and I went to Hanna's room. We opened the door and Hanna grabbed my wrist and sat me on her stool and started blowing drying my hair. "Hanna I could have done it." She laughed. "Well this is very good practice. Plus this might be the last big night for us. All of us." We all hugged. Hanna did my hair. I did Emily's, who did Spencer's, who did Hanna's hair. I did Spencer's make up, Emily did, mine, and Spencer did Hanna's who did Emily's. "This would have been trickier if Ali was here."

Later that night

Aria's pov

"Now here is Spencer Hastings with her valedictorian speech. Spencer walked up to the podium. "Today is the start of the rest of our lives. No matter where we end up we will always have each other. I know a few people aren't here like they should be but they are still with us mentally. While we grew up everyone asks us what we want to do when we grow up. At five we said the silliest things. At 10 we said pop star or fashion designer. Now we have made up our minds for real. And there is no turning back the clock now. We have had so many role models in our lives that we will always remember. As now as we say goodbye to Rosewood High we also say farewell to the place that brought us close together." We all clapped really hard. She walked back to her seat. The principle went through the names. I wasn't listening for everyone else I was listening for my best's friend's names and Toby and Caleb's name. "Toby Cavanaugh." He got his diploma and walked off stage. "Emily Fields. She walked up and got her diploma and went to stand with the other "Spencer Hastings." She did the same as Toby and Emily. "Hanna Marin." As soon as she was on stage she didn't walk. She started strutting. As soon as her diploma was in her hand she ran off stage and tripping over the last step. "Aria Montgomery." I walked up and got my diploma. I hurried off the stage. "Now I present to you the class of 2014." We threw our caps in the air then we hear. "OH MY GOD I'M A COLLEGER NOW! I'M GONNA MAKE FASHION." Everyone stared at Hanna. I ran up and hugged her. "Marin I swear you're crazy." Everyone was screaming again. The girls came up to us. We all hugged. I went to go find Spencer who had to go find Toby. I found Spencer looking around. "Looking for someone?" I said in a really good Melissa voice. She spun around. "Aria! We did it!" We hugged and I went to go scare Toby. I saw him with Mike and some of Mike's friends. "WE DID IT." I screamed while hugging Toby from behind making him jump. "Did I scare you?" I asked while laughing. "Not funny Montgomery." I saw Hanna, Spencer and Emily coming over. "Aria. Are you scaring my boyfriend again?" I nodded. We handed Mike, Toby, and Caleb our camera's then ran off. "THERE IS A REASON WE GAVE THE CAMERA'S." I yelled. They hurried up to where we were standing. "Ok. Say Booyah." We smiled and when we were supposed to say "Booyah." We said. "Cha-ching. Cha- ching." The guys rolled their eyes. I saw Ezra with my mom and dad. "Spencer." I whispered. "Spencer." I said. "SPENCER." I said even louder. "Ow. I'm right here." I laughed. "I have to pee." She laughed and we made our way to the bathroom.

Toby's pov

I took a picture with Emily and Spencer making kissing faces at me while I just laugh. The girls made Caleb take a picture of all of them in a tree. "You girls are crazy. Aria be careful." I said. Ezra came up. "No duh!" Ezra looked around to see where the girls were. Then we heard Hanna singing the other side of me very loud. "HANNAH MONTANA!" They said when I took the picture. Ezra and Aria left 1st so Aria could get to Spencer's before the graduation party started. And Emily's mom drove with Hanna's parents; they drove Hanna and Emily to Hanna's. I walked hand and hand with Spencer towards Melissa and her parents. "Congratulations you two." Melissa said holding a 5 month Taylor. "Thanks." We said at the same time. Spencer's parents came up. "Spencer we have to go take care of some cases in New York. We will be back in a few days." Spencer's dad said. They walked away. "Don't worry. They'll remember." Melissa said. Spencer shrugged. "I got to go put Taylor down for her nap. Go have fun at the party you two." Melissa said walking away after hugging Spencer. I led her to the truck. "Glad we graduated?" she nodded.

Aria's pov

I held Ezra's hand as we walked up to the apartment. "Where were you girls when Toby was taking your guy's picture?" Ezra asked closing the door. I laughed. "In a tree." He shook his head. "You four are crazy." I laughed. "Yes. Yes we are." I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't you have to get to Hanna's baby?" He said. "Yes. See you later." I said kissing him 1 last time then headed off for Hanna's. "Who's ready to party?" Hanna said as soon as Spencer and I walked into her room. "As much as a 2 month pregnant teenager can party." I said giggling. My phone went off. "Hey." I heard him breathing. "I can hear you breathing dude. And if you're a girl no offense you breathe like a dude." I heard a chuckle. "Do I sound like a girl?" I smiled. "No but in Spencer's head I sound like you." Spencer spun around at her name and fell. "How do you two always end up on the floor when someone says your name?" Spencer started laughing. "Miss you. Have fun." I rolled my eyes. "I'll try to have as much fun as any teenager that has triplets on the way can." I hung up. We did each other's hair and make up then we were out of there.

Emily's pov

I saw Noel and Paige talking. I went to the dj to request a song. "What song can I play for you?" He asked. I thought for a second. "Do you have ours by Taylor swift?" He nodded. "Yep that song will be next." I smiled. "Thanks." I walked towards Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. "I got us a song." They looked at me. "What song?" Just then the song started. They laughed. I pulled Aria up we started dancing to the song. We danced to a lot of songs. Hanna ran up to the dj. "I wonder what song she's requesting." Aria said. Then we heard I hope you dance. Hanna danced with Aria while Spencer and I danced next to them. "I cannot believe your getting married Aria. And having kids." Spencer said. "I know and I'm glad we are all going to the same college." We agreed. "Spencer?" Aria asked. "Yeah Aria?" She smiled. "Do you think Taylor would like to be the flower girl?" "I'd have to ask Melissa because Taylor's only 5 months but I don't see why not." We laughed. "Ok any other wedding details?" I asked. "Yes the wedding will be at 5:30." We smiled. "I think it's romantic. Getting married at the time and date you two met." Hanna said. Caleb came and danced with Hanna and Aria danced with Toby. "You guys are going to Hollis for college?" Aria asked them. "Yep." We danced until Aria had to sit. "I swear I'll laugh if I give birth to 1 dancing baby, 1 walking baby, and 1 baby who cries." We laughed. "What time is it?" I asked. "Time for you to check your phone." Hanna said laughing. "Hanna you said that on Aria's birthday then I ran into my dresser." I said. "Because I told you we had to decorate it. You didn't have to run." Spencer shook her head smiling. "It is 9:45. Why?" I shrugged. We decided to leave after we said bye to some teachers and some friends. We drove to Spencer's. "You guys wanna sleepover?" We nodded.

Aria's pov

I woke up and headed towards the bathroom. Spencer held my hair. "Ok. Please tell me I didn't wake you up." She laughed. "I was playing with my phone. How didn't you notice?" I shrugged. When we got back Hanna was smacking Emily with a pillow. "Do we even want to know?" Spencer asked. They shook their heads. "Come on. Let's go have breakfast." We followed Spencer into their kitchen we all helped. I got the applejacks. "Of course she grabs that cereal." Hanna said laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah because it tastes like apples. And a guy named jack." Spencer and Emily looked at me then my phone. "Aria. I think you said that to your phone. Because I hear something." I checked the caller i.d. "Don't worry it's just Jack." I made a kissing noise into the phone then hung up. Hanna laughed. Melissa came in with Taylor. "Hey Melissa? Do you think Taylor could be the flower girl?" I asked. She smiled. "Of course but someone would have to hold her." I agreed. Then I had to get home. "Bye guys love you." I said hugging them. "I'll drive you. Spencer told us about Noel." Hanna said. Hanna and I drove to the apartment. "Bye Han. Thanks." She said she'll have Emily come bring my car while Hanna drove her own car. I laughed. I walked up the stairs and got the key out of my purse. "I'm home." I said. Ezra came out of the bathroom. "Hey. Who is Jack?" I laughed. "You big goof." He shook his head. I laughed sitting down with a book. "I think we have a flower girl." I said laughing walking towards him. "Who?" I smiled. "A 5 month old Taylor." He kissed me. "Ok. But we better find someone to hold her." I laughed. "Unless she starts walking really early and that would be funny to see." We decided to watch gone with the wind. I fell asleep in his lap.

Ezra's pov

Aria fell asleep in my lap. We already had some wedding steals done. We had the cake, flowers, she had her dress and the girls had their dress, we had the dj, and we were going to serve chicken and pasta with garlic and butter sauce, we had the date and time, and most importantly we had the bride and groom. I felt her stir. "Hmm." I heard say. I smiled and kissed her head.

Few weeks later at the bridal/Baby shower

Aria's pov

My mom came in with Melissa. "Hey." They said. I smiled. "Hey." The girls put me on chair rest. I was growing but thank goodness the wedding was in a few days. Spencer came up. Melissa and my mom gave her the presents while I look for Hanna. "Boo." I heard Hanna say faking a flirty voice. "I swear all we do is fake flirt Marin." She laughed. It was fun. I wonder how Ezra was doing.

Ezra's pov

I had fun with the guys. We tied Mike up before he could prank call the girls. "Don't prank call them unless you want food in your pants dude." Caleb warned. We laughed we had pizza. We talked about college and other stuff like sports.

Few days later

Aria's pov

I slept over at Hanna's. I woke and walked to the bathroom. Hanna held my hair. "Ready for the big day?" she asked I smiled. "Nervous. And glad" She went to go make breakfast while I took a shower. And walked downstairs the girls were already there with my mom. "Hey sleepy." I smiled. "Hey mom." We had breakfast then talked about the nursery that was almost finished. "I'm shocked we could fit 3 cribs in there." I said giggling. "Well when they get older the boys will have to sleep in Mike's room with him. He'll love it he loves his 2 nephews and his favorite niece and they aren't even born yet." My mom said. I laughed. We checked the time. "We better get you to the church sweetie its 4:15." We ran with everything in hand and Ashley drove. The girls went in to push Ezra in a closet. They came out. "Ok He is in the closet. Now come one before someone lets him out." We ran to my dressing room. "Ok. I'll go tell him to get his butt out of the closet." Just then Hanna's phone went off. "Speaking of butt's." We laughed. "Hanna Marin." Spencer and Emily helped me get in my dress. "Can I come out of the closet? And why did you literally kick me in here?" I had to cover my mouth giggling. "Yes. And why else?" She hung up. "Why would you kick him in there?" I asked. Hanna came to help with my jewelry and my hair. "Because it's no fun tying him up." Spencer rolled her eyes. Hanna braided half my hair and curled the rest that wasn't braided. "Ready for the veil baby girl?" My mom asked. I nodded. She put the veil on my head. "Your grandmother wore it to her wedding. I wore it at my wedding. And now you're going to wear it at your wedding." I hugged her. There was a knock. "Who is it?" My mom asked. "The father of the bride." We let my dad came in. "Oh. My baby girl." I laughed rolling my eyes. "I have something blue. Your grandmother gave it to me to give to you before she passed away." He opened a bracelet box containing a small blue sapphire charm bracelet. He put it around my right wrist. "Thank you." I hugged them. "Ok. Time for make up." Emily said. "I'm out." My dad said. "You will have to come back." I called. He laughed. My mom and Melissa did my makeup. My dad came in. "Ready girls?" We nodded. My mom hugged me. "I better get to my seat." She went out when Toby and Caleb and Mike came in. "Hey. Who's ready for a wedding?" Melissa came up carrying Taylor. Melissa handed Mike a dressed up Taylor. "Here's the flower girl." We walked towards the aisle. Melissa sat down next to my mom. Mike walked down while Taylor threw the petals around while babbling. When they got up he handed Taylor to Melissa and stood where he was supposed stand by Ezra. Then Spencer and Toby walked down the aisle. Hanna and Caleb went down the aisle. Then Emily and Paige. "Ready?" My dad whispered. I nodded. "Don't let me fall dad." He chuckled. "Never. And stop watching breaking dawn." We heard the music. I tightened my gripped as we down the aisle. I saw Ezra standing there. Seeing him made me want to run down the aisle. "Who gives this girl to this man?" The priest asked. "Her mother and I do." My father said.

Hanna's pov

Nothing went wrong with the wedding. And I probably could have screamed awesome when Holden or anyone else didn't object. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Fitz!" They walked really fast down the aisle we threw rice really badly and everyone except for Taylor got hit with rice. Then we went to the reception.

Emily's pov

My dad came home so he can see Aria get married. "I'm glad they found each other. I hope you find someone like that for yourself Emily." My dad said. "I think I've had. It's Paige." They smiled. Aria and Ezra went to go have their first dance. Everyone danced Aria even danced with Mike. Then as they were leaving we hugged her bye and then we waved as they left.

Few hours later.

Ezra's pov

Aria fell asleep on the car ride to the hotel. I smiled at her. I went to go check us in real quick. Then I came out to find Aria trying to turn in her seatbelt. I scooped her up bridal style and she grunted moving her face into my chest. I laid her on the bed. I had lain down next to her and held her she cuddled backwards into my chest. "I love you." I thought to her. I fell asleep.

Few weeks later

Aria's pov

Ezra and I came home last night. Instead of carrying me I dragged him in there kissing him. "You know that not traditional right?" He asked. I laughed. "Who says I'm traditional." He shook his head smiling. I laid down into his chest which was bare. "I love you." I said as I fell asleep. "Love you." He said kissing the top of my head.

Hanna's pov

I saw Aria walking down the street. "ARIA FITZ!" I said screaming running down to her. She walked a little faster. I hugged her. "Oh god. You're glowing." She said. "Yeah. Because I sparkle in the sun." She laughed. "Oh god Hanna. For the hundredth time. You are not Edward Cullen." She said. We saw Ezra and Caleb. "Yeah. I know that. I'm Bella Cullen." She spite her water out that she now just took a sip from. "Hanna!" She said laughing. "Ok. So you want to be a tomboy girl. Who gets more girly each movie? And almost die during giving birth to a half vampire half human baby girl? And then have crazy evil vampires after you're family?" I stared at her. "Well not that. I'd be Bella at night." Aria slid away a few steps. "Don't wanna know. But you would be carrying the half vampire baby at night. And your bones would give out." I laughed. "No Edward and I would." She covered my mouth. "I got it. Can we please stop talking about vampires?" I rolled my eyes. "I swear. You love rolling your eyes." I rolled my eyes again which made Aria smack me. We were about to cross the street when a car drove by shooting a gun I grabbed her arm and yanked her down. "Aria?" I looked at her. "Yeah?" She looked at me. "Are you ok?" She nodded.

Ezra's pov.

After a car sped by shooting everywhere we saw Hanna and Aria walking and talking. "HANNA MARIN!" We heard Spencer screaming as she ran down the street to hug them. We didn't hear anything else I sent a quick message to Aria. "Hey baby. You ok?" Few minutes later we heard them talking about Hanna being a vampire. "Caleb. Halloween you may need to dress like a vampire." He laughed. My phone went off for a text. "Yeah. You?" I responded. "If I wasn't wouldn't Caleb call you?" I laughed at what she responded. "*sticks tongue out*" A while later Caleb's phone was getting a call. "Caleb." His eyes widened. Which made me freak out. "On our way." I started freaking out. "Caleb? What is going on? Did that 1 guy come back? Are the girls ok?" He patted my shoulder. "Let's go have a baby." I knew what he meant. I should mess with him. People looked at us. I laughed. "Ok. But let's meet the girls at the hospital first." Caleb rolled his eyes.

Aria's pov

The triplets were coming and the girls were trying to clam me down and my parents and Mike had went to go visit my uncle Joe. "Ok. Breathe." The girls made funny blowing faces. The guys came in when I started laughing at their faces. "Hey baby." Ezra said kissing my forehead. He stayed till he had to go pee. Hanna came back in. "Your parents and Mike are on their way." I smiled. I had the girls and the guys go wait in the waiting room. "Love you. Have fun." Caleb said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed shaking his head. Few minutes later after Ezra came back I went into labor for real.

Few hours later

Ezra's pov

Aria looked at me. "Never having kids again. At least for a while." I kissed her head. We named the boys Carlson Scott Fitz and Xavior Jay Fitz and Bridget Alison Fitz. Aria fell asleep when they went to put the triplets in the nursery. Ella Byron and Mike came in. "Hey." I lead them to the nursery. I pointed at the triplets. "I'm so teaching them lacrosse." We laughed. We walked back to the room to a still sleeping Aria. Now I had sons and a daughter that was my whole world. Plus a wonderful wife. Mike got hungry so he and Byron went to go get food. "When did she fall asleep?" Ella asked. "When the nurses took the triplets to the nursery." She smiled. She stirred. "I'll let you have your time." She smiled. "Thanks." I walked back to see my children. I saw Bridget first. "Hi baby girl. Daddy loves you." I whispered. I saw my 2 sons. "Uncle Mike is gonna teach you lacrosse while daddy teaches you how to ride a bike." I whispered to them.

Spencer's pov

We visited Aria while she was in the hospital. Aria handed us each a baby. I got Xavior, Hanna got Bridget, and Emily got Carlson. "Awww they are so cute." We said Aria laughed. "When they get older I'm taking them shopping." Hanna declared. We laughed. Mike came in. "Uncle Mike to give a 3 day leaving notice." We giggled. "Mike. I know I'm leaving the hospital in 3 days. 2 days tops." I handed Xavior to Mike "Here there you go sweetie maybe you can get your uncle to shut up now." I said laughing as I sat down next to Aria. Hanna's butt started making a noise. "Hanna. Your butt is making a really hot noise." Aria said fake flirting. Hanna handed Bridget to Aria who handed her to me. "Hello?" Hanna asked. Aria looked at me. I nodded. "Hi Hanna." She said laughing. Hanna rolled her eyes. "Caleb? No. I'm with Aria and the girls at the hospital." She rolled her eyes again. "Because Aria had kids. Remember?" We giggled. "Come over if you're lonely. Mike is lonely. Come give Mike some company." Hanna said. She hung up. "He and the guys are coming." I handed her Bridget back. "You sure?" She asked. I nodded. The nurse came in. "Big family?" We laughed. "Well My brother and I are the only sibling besides my kids. But we are 1 big family." We smiled at what Aria told the nurse. "Well I better get these little rascals back to the nursery Mrs. Fitz." The nurse said. She let Aria hold them each for a minute. "Bye babies." We said as the nurse. The guys came in. "Hey." Toby said. We stared at him. "What?" We laughed. "Seriously? Why are you staring at me?" Toby asked. Mike laughed. "Don't you start." Mike gave Toby a tissue. "Blow your nose dude. Unless you want them laughing." We all chatted about college, jobs, and the kids. Aria brought up Toby's nose laughing. We left after a while.

Aria's pov

Ezra kissed my forehead. "Ready to go home in a few days?" I nodded. "I moved some stuff around so everything will fit." I laughed. "What's so funny sweetie?" I smiled. "I will laugh if I trip over something." He smiled shaking his head. "You are not going to trip. The guys helped." I laughed. "If Toby helped that means I am going to trip." He shook his head. "Aria Fitz you are not gonna trip."

Few days later

Ezra's pov

I brought Aria and the triplets' home. I brought Xavior and Bridget in while Aria brought in Carlson. We put them in their cribs and went to the couch. We were watching a movie when Aria fell asleep and I heard Carlson making noises. I picked him up. "Hey buddy. What's wrong?" He burped then fell back asleep. I put him back down and went back to the couch. My phone was silent but I saw I had a text. "Hey man. What's chilling? –Toby" I shook my head. "Um let's see. 3 sleeping babies and a sleeping mother." I went to get water. "Man. Live! –Toby" I rolled my eyes. "I am living. If I wasn't would I be texting you?" I almost laughed out loud at what he replied. "Dude. Come with us men we shall teach you how to live!" I texted back. "Yeah leave a new mom alone with 3 babies. Plus they just came home dude maybe tomorrow?" I smiled at what I got. "Okay Wuss. But the mom won't be asleep for long." I went to the door. "I am not a Wuss. And I'll come over tomorrow." I put my phone away. I felt someone was at the door. I opened to Hanna and Spencer. "Hey." Spencer said Hanna was paying no attention playing with Spencer's phone. "We came to switch places. Now go down to the guys before I drag you down there with Hanna taping it." I rolled my eyes. "Ok. Aria has been asleep for the past 10 minutes and Carlson is the only one that made noises." I told them which baby crib for the boys were then I left.

Aria's pov

I opened my eyes to Hanna staring at me again. "Marin I swear. All you do here is watch me like I'll sleep kiss you or something." I said. She laughed. "Hanna. Did you wake her up?" Spencer asked. I sat up. "Hey. Did Spencer drag Ezra down the stairs?" I asked. They shook their heads. I laughed. We hung out. We texted Emily to bring Paige over so she could see the babies. There was a knock at the door. I had Carlson in my arms when I answered it. "Hey." I said hugging Emily and Paige. "Hey. Who is this little guy?" Paige asked. "This little burping guy is Carlson." Emily laughed. "He burped?" I nodded. I let Paige hold Carlson. "He is so adorable. They all are." We laughed. We talked about the wedding. The bouquet ended up splitting and Emily, Hanna, Paige, and Spencer all caught all of it. "I didn't know it got split up." I said laughing. Bridget starting crying I went to go get her. "Oh sweetie. What is it that you want?" I rocked her until Hanna said. "Maybe she has a full diaper?" I laughed. I checked her diaper. "We have a loser. She might be hungry." They helped me get her bottle. "Thanks." They just laughed. My mom came in when I was burping Bridget. "Hi. How's my granddaughter? And Grandsons?" I laughed. "Good. Carlson burped, and I just finished feeding Bridget here." My mom took Bridget. "How's my daughter?" I smiled. "Good. Slept through Carlson's burp." She laughed. Emily and Paige had to leave. "How have you girls been?" My mom asked Spencer and Hanna. "Funny. But good." My mom smiled. "Hanna thinks I'm gonna sleep kiss her or something." Hanna laughed so much she put her head into a pillow. "I object!" Spencer and Hanna left after awhile because the guys were going to be here in a few hours. "So how's life." My mother asked. "Good. Busy." We talked about video taping the kids so we can show them what they did as babies. "Not a bad idea. I think they may ask way too many questions when they get older." My mom laughed. "Here. It's 3 baby books so you can also write down what they do. You and your brother also have one." I hugged her.

Few weeks later

Hanna's pov

I watched Caleb walk out the door. I started crying as soon as the door slammed shut. "Don't leave please. I need you." I screamed running out to him. I was too late he was gone. I started sobbing. I looked left then right. I saw him walking right. I ran to him. "Caleb I need you." The guys turned around. It wasn't him. "Sorry. Thought you were someone else." I walked back to my house Emily just came home. "Hanna? What's the matter?" She held me while I just cry. "I'm calling Spencer and Aria." I nodded I put my head in her lap. "They will be here soon." I nodded. She held me. I heard 2 car doors slam. Spencer and Aria hugged me. Emily told them because I was still crying. "Want me to drag his sorry butt here?" Aria asked. I shook my head. They held me. I heard my phone and Aria got it. "What?" She asked really mean. "Then get your sorry butt over here then. We will be waiting." She hung up. They comforted me. I heard feet walking up. "We will leave you two alone. And if we hear Hanna crying harder and you're not here oh you don't wanna go there." The girls left me with Caleb. "Hey." I said wiping the mascara off from under my eyes. "Hey. Why did you let me go?" I looked at him. "You were already gone by the time I got out here." He cupped the left side of my face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked out." I looked at him. "I shouldn't have waited so long to come out side." He kissed my forehead something he does when we are fighting or almost on the break up make up routine. "I need you Caleb. I love you." He smiled. "Bet I love you more." I shook my head smiling. "Nope. I love you way more." He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Awww." We stopped making out. "We can hear you." I said turning to the empty door way. "They are very sneaky." I laughed. "Will you meet my mom? Since I met yours?" I nodded. "She will love you." I laughed. Why did we fight about my meeting his mom?

Spencer's pov

Caleb stayed with Hanna we told her if she needs us to call. "I'll always need you guys." We laughed. I went dropped Aria off at her apartment. "Bye. Can Sparia meet tomorrow?" She laughed. "Yeah. I'll text you later confirming whether or not I will bring the kids ok?" I nodded. "Love ya." We said at the same time. I watch her go into the apartment building. My phone went off it was a blocked caller. "Hello?" I asked nervously. "Why so nervous baby?" I heard Toby's really bad Michael Jordan voice. "Hey Michael. My boyfriend isn't here. Wanna come over to my place?" I said very flirtatious. "What I act like a star then all of a sudden you go cheating on me with M.J?" I laughed. "I knew it was you. Wanna come over?" I heard him laughing. "Depends. Will M.J be there?" I rolled my eyes. "Nope. Just you and me." I said flirting with him again. "Sounds good. Be there soon." I just got to the door when Toby wrapped his arms around my waist I smiled. "Hey M.J." He spun me around. "I thought you said I was the only one coming over." I kissed him. "You are I was messing with you sweetie." He kissed me back. I opened the door while still kissing him. My tongue begged for entrance he let it in. I started undoing his shirt. We stopped and I led him to my bedroom.

Emily's pov

I walked to Paige's so Hanna and Caleb could be alone and I didn't want to bother Spencer or Aria. I rang the doorbell. "Hey you." Paige said kissing me. "Hey yourself." I said kissing her back she wrapped her arms around me. She knew I wasn't ready for it yet and she understood that Maya was my first. We watched some TV for a while. We sang along to random stars when we switched to MTV. "Want some popcorn?" I nodded. We had a game that every time that we had popcorn we would do something crazy while we waited. I did a freaky dance and Paige acted all goofy. After the popcorn was done we ate half of it then we got down and dirty. "Eat popcorn Lil red." I said throwing some popcorn at her. "Devour the popcorn or devour the evil." We laughed. I had to get home soon so we cleaned the popcorn. "Bye. Love you." I said kissing her. "Bye love you too." I kissed her one last time and left.

Ezra's pov

I came home to a very quiet apartment Aria was sleeping on the couch and the kids were sleeping. I went to the bathroom. I came out then went to get an apple. I ate the apple then sat down in the chair with a book. I fell asleep then woke up with Aria on my lap. She must have sleep walked into my lap again. I then realized the kids weren't in there crib. Ella or 1 of the girls must have them. I carried her to the bed and put her down. I lay down next to her and held her. I fell asleep. I woke up to Aria kissing me. I grabbed her waist and rolled us over when she thought she won. "Gotcha." I said kissing her. She laughed. "Got me." I winked.

Toby's pov

Spencer lying down next to me started laughing. "What's funny baby?" I asked her. "I made a bet with Hanna and Alison before Alison went missing." I smiled. "What was the bet?" She smiled. "They thought I would lose my v-card at lost." She said smiling. I shook my head laughing.

Emily's pov

I was walking down over to Spencer's house when I saw an ambulance. It sped by me. I ran after it Spencer and Toby came out. I hugged Spencer. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't know we just heard it." We watched the ambulance. Aria came up. "Hey. Hanna refuses to run. What happened?" We shrugged. Hanna came up. "Ok. You 3 are staring at me like I had 3 bags of cheetoes." Spencer smiled. Toby had to go see if Jenna was ok. "Hanna. You owe me $30."Hanna stared at her "The bet." Aria and I spun around so fast we could have fallen. Aria almost did. "Guys." We saw Paige coming over. I ran up to her. I hugged her. "Glad you're safe." I said. "I'm glad you're safe too." I held her hand and as soon as we got there we found out what happened. Melissa was dead.

Spencer's pov

No my sister isn't dead. "NO!" I tried to get to the person but the girls held me back. "That's not my sister!" Some people looked at me. I started crying. "WHERE'S TAYLOR?" I screamed at one of the paramedics. Then I saw another paramedic come out with her. "IS ANY FAMILY OF TAYLOR HASTINGS HERE?" He yelled. I ran up with the girls. "I'm her aunt. What happened to my sister?" He handed me Taylor and sighed. "We got a call from someone saying that they heard a baby crying and when they came to see if they could help." I knew the rest. I hugged Taylor. "Aunt Spencer is here baby girl. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you know that your mother was a great woman." I had to hand Taylor over to Hanna because I was crying again. "I'm sorry Spencer." The girls said hugging me. "At least I have little Taylor here. And I'm glad I have you 3." They hugged me. Toby came up. He must have found out what happened. He hugged me. "It's going to be ok. I promise. You will get through it and we will all be here." I started crying. "My sister isn't dead. I know her. She's just taking a shower. She is not dead." My parent came home. "Spencer? What happened?" My mom asked coming over to me. "Spencer Hastings answer your mother." I tried but I kept crying so Aria pulled my parents aside with Emily and they told them. They looked at me. My mom hugged me. "It shouldn't have been her. It should have been you." I stared at my father. "CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HATE ME." I yelled. I got Taylor and ran for my car. Toby and the girls followed me I had a car seat in my car for Taylor. I sat at the wheel for at least a few minutes when Toby pulled me out and put me in the back seat with the girls and Taylor. Aria hugged me. Toby took the wheel. "Where are we going?" We asked from the back seat. "Motel." I watched Taylor sleep. "Ok." I said. He drove to the Motel and checked us in. He must have told them that they would take turns staying with me. I brought Taylor's on the go crib that Melissa and I picked out. It was a light purple. Hanna helped Aria get some suitcases that were in the trunk. "There were suitcases in my trunk?" I asked laughing. They nodded. I put Taylor in her crib as soon as it was ready. "I don't think I'd be able to get through this with out any of you. I love you guys." The girls hugged me. Aria called Ezra and said she is staying with me for a few days. Hanna called her mom and told her the same thing about her and Emily. Aria sat down next to me. "Bring Bridget. Taylor and Bridget could get along." We laughed. "I'll bring her tomorrow ok?" I nodded. I had to go to the store for some things the girls came with. Toby said He'd watch Taylor. "I love you." I said kissing him. We got to the store and we split up. Emily and Aria went for food for us. While Hanna and I went to get baby stuff. My father saw us. "Spencer. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was upset over Melissa. Please I need my baby girl and my granddaughter home." I felt tears. "Dad. You know how to control your emotions. And every time I'm near a bad scene you always blame me or wish it was me. Give me time dad. I just lost my sister and Taylor lost her mother. I'm going to raise her." He nodded then walked away. We met at the cashier. We paid and went back to the motel to Toby bouncing Taylor on his shoulder. Aria and I laughed. "Oh. Find this funny?" We nodded. He handed Taylor to me. "Ba ba ah." Taylor babbled. "Want banana?" I asked her. "Ba tu la." She babbled again. I got her some baby banana food and fed her. Hanna rocked her to sleep and Emily put her back in her crib. "Hey what's this?" Aria asked giving me an envelope. I opened it to read it. "Spencer. If I'm not on earth by the time you read this I just want you to know that I love you and always have. If Taylor is not 18 I want you to take care of her. I don't care what mom and dad say. I trust you. Dad lost his trust when we found out he was Jason's father and never told us. Mom well she was protecting him. I love you Spencer and for Taylor I just want her to know who I am. I love you and I know you won't fail me." I gave the letter to Aria who scanned it and passed it to Emily and Hanna. "Need a hug?" They asked. I laughed. "No. Maybe later. Thanks though." We played some board games that we all had with us. We played monopoly, and then scrabble which Toby watched because he didn't want to kick our butts. But we all fell asleep in the middle of the game we woke up when the sun was streaming through the window. Today was a fresh new start of my life with Taylor. I made the girls go home. Toby drove them home. "Hi baby girl." I rocked her as I told her stories about Melissa. "Your momma was a strong woman baby girl. One of these days I'm going to get an album of her and I as little kids. Ok?"

Aria's pov

I walked to the apartment. I unlocked the door and went to the kids. I pick Xavior up. "How's momma's little man? Huh? Were you and your brother and sister good for daddy?" I bounced him on my hip when I felt Ezra wrap his arms around my waist. "How's Spencer?" I turned around. "Little better. She is going down to the court later to get custody of Taylor." He kissed my forehead. I put Xavior down then went to couch. I put my head on his shoulder. I kissed him. His hand went to the back of my neck while his other hand went to my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started undoing his shirt.

Few weeks later

Toby's pov

I came into the motel room to Spencer staring at a calendar. "Spence? What's wrong?" She turned around I could tell she has been crying. "Baby. Tell me what's wrong?" I saw her hesitate. "I'm late." I knew what she meant. "What are you saying?" She put her head on my shoulder. "I think I'm pregnant Toby." I stroked her hair. "Want me to go get a pregnancy test?" She shook her head. "I'm going do what Aria did. I'll call you when I find out ok?" I kissed her forehead. "Ok." She went to go call the girls. Few minutes later she came back. "I'll be back in a few hours. I'll bring Taylor." I helped her with Taylor's stroller. I put Taylor in the stroller and after Spencer clicked her seat belt I took her hand and kissed her. "I'm scared Toby. I don't know what I'll do. Or what will happen to us? Taylor?" I lifted her chin so she was looking at me. "Whether you are pregnant or not I will be there. Taylor she'll have a best friend. And no matter what happens I will be there for you. Every time you fall I'll catch you." She kissed my cheek. "I'll be back later. I love you." I kissed her back. "Love you too. See you later." She walked out to go see if we created our own baby.

Hanna's pov

I helped push Xavior's stroller while Aria pushed Carlson's. Spencer said to bring the kids. "Hey. Where's Bridget?" Spencer asked when we got to the grill. Emily and Paige were already there. "With Ezra. He said he was going to the park. So I'm with my boys. Ok. Why are we going to Philly?" Emily, Paige and I nodded in agreement. "I'm copying Aria. I think I'm pregnant." We smiled.

Emily's pov

We went to the same pharmacy we went for Aria. We waited for Spencer. Few minutes later she came out of the bathroom. We looked at her. "Wanna hold Taylor?" Aria asked. Spencer nodded. Aria handed Taylor over. "I'm having a Cavanaugh." We hugged her. "Aria. Here take Taylor I promised Toby I'd tell him when I found out." Aria took Taylor back. "Toby? I found out. We're having a baby." We smiled when we saw her smile. "Are you doing your M.J dance? Because it sounds like it." She laughed. I hope we all had babies near each other. We went to a small Chinese restaurant. We talked about the kids, what jobs we were going to get and just our lives and relationships. We got back on the train and went back to Rosewood.

Aria's pov

Hanna helped me push the boys up the stairs to apartment. We got to the door. "See you later?" Hanna asked. I winked. "Wow thanks for that kind of answer." She replied laughing. I smiled rolling my eyes. I opened the door and got both of the boys in there. I pushed Carlson while I pulled Xavior. I shut the door and put Carlson on his baby swing and put Xavior on his baby swing. I went to the couch and started reading about some classes. I made sure I wasn't in Ezra's classes. My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I heard breathing. "I can hear you breathing." I heard babbling. "Don't make me have my 2 men beat you up for scaring me." Carlson and Xavior started babbling. "Aria. I'm pretty sure the boys can't beat me up." I rolled my eyes smiling. "Sure they can." I heard him chuckle. "Laugh while you can." He sighed. "I'm almost home. Be there in a few minutes." I smiled. "Okay. Love you." "Love you more." I hung up. A minute later Ezra opened the door and put Bridget in her swing. "You said a few minutes not 1 minute. Learn your math." I said as he sat down. "I know. 1 minute is part of few with out 1 there wouldn't be numbers." I rolled my eyes. We watched gone with the wind again. Ezra fell asleep this time instead of me. I went to go play with the kids. "Hey bubby." I said talking to Xavior. He babbled. "Ha bas ah nug." I giggled. "Really?" Carlson smiled. "Ne la bub." I looked at Bridget. "Na nu bah." The kids were starting to fall asleep so I brought Carlson to his crib. Then Bridget to her crib. Then last of all I brought my little man to his crib. Then after I put him down I went to the couch and attacked Ezra with kisses. "Trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked pulling me up. I laughed. "Maybe." He rolled his eyes. We fell asleep.

Spencer's pov

I brought Taylor into the motel room. "Hey." Toby said as soon as he saw us. "Hey." Toby must have brought a bouncing chair for Taylor because as soon as I sat on the bed with her he put her in it. "I bet she likes it." I said kissing him. "I bet she likes it too." We watched her bounce laughing and clapping. "We won that bet." I said. "Toby? What are we going to do?" He kissed my forehead. "For now we go through it. If and I'm saying if Spencer. After you give birth or a little bit before we realize we aren't ready for 2 kids then we'll find a family who is ready for our baby. But if we will be ready then we will raise him or her along with Taylor." I smiled. "How are you so calm? And how am I so not calm?" He kissed my forehead. "Because." I knew what he meant. "I love you." We said. We put Taylor in her crib.

Few weeks later

Aria's pov

I tried getting Carlson to walk by holding him while he walked. Ezra woke up. "Aria. What are you doing?" He asked laughing. "What does it look like? I'm trying to get Carlson to walk." I picked Carlson up and sat down next to Ezra. "He will walk. Wait for it." I groaned. He laughed. "You are so lucky I have a baby in my arms otherwise I so would have smacked you." He rolled his eyes and took Carlson. "Besides he isn't going to walk first he is going to talk." I smiled. "Yeah and Carlson will say momma." He shook his head. "Nope. He is gonna say football." I laughed. "Ezra he doesn't even know what that is." He shook his head. "He will." He put Carlson in his crib and came back. I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. We both fell backwards going into a sleep.

Spencer's pov

I walked quietly to the bathroom. When it started he held my hair. "I thought you were sleeping." He kissed my cheek. "Nope. Been waiting for you." We got Taylor who started crying. She waits until like 7 or 8 in the morning now. "Hi sweetie." She stopped crying and started babbling when her first word came. "Spena." I looked at Toby who was smiling. "Baby girl. You just said your first word. I'm writing it in your baby book." I handed Toby a babbling Taylor. I wrote down Spena right when Taylor said another word. "Taba." I laughed. I winked at Toby. "Think our girl here is gonna be a chit chatter." He smiled. We drove to my parent's house. My mom opened the door. "Mom Taylor said her first words." My mom smiled as I handed Taylor's car seat to her. "Spena. Taba." My mom laughed. "My. Aren't we a little talker this morning Taylor?" Taylor smiled. We laughed. My dad came down. "Hey. What's new?" I told my mom first she was happy. "Dad. I'm pregnant." We waited for him to do something. "Congratulations. Taylor will have a friend now huh?" We nodded. My dad kissed Taylor. We stayed for a while I kept waiting for my dad to try to kill Toby or flip a table something. My mom walked us out. "Bye mom." I said hugging her. I went to put Taylor in the car. "Can you say Melissa?" I asked her. "Spencer. She only says small words I bet by next week she will say Melissa." Toby said kissing my cheek. I laughed. "Oh. I forgot to see if I can get some albums. Be back." I said hurrying back to the door. "Mom? Do you think I could take some albums of Melissa and I? To show to Taylor?" I asked when my mom opened the door. "Sure. Come on." I picked out 4. "Thanks mom." I hugged her then brought the albums back to Toby's truck. We drove back to the motel.

Hanna's pov

Caleb laughed at how I was making spaghetti. "Shut up. Or you won't get any." He kissed my neck. "Going to make me starve?" I laughed. "No. I'd miss you too much." We ate. Then we went to Spencer's and Toby's place. "Hey Spence." I said hugging her. "Han uh." My eyes went wide. "She's been saying our names all morning mostly Taba's name." We laughed. "I'm her favorite uncle." We rolled her eyes. Aria and Emily came in with the triplets. "Nara." Aria laughed. "Guess my name is Nara. My parents have explaining to do." We laughed. "Emma." Emily kissed Taylor. "Gonna be a little talker?" We laughed. The babies played on the swings and Toby made swings for Aria's triplets. We figured out what classes we were going to take. "I'm taking creative writing and English history. Maybe an extra class." Aria said. "I'm taking woodshop, Technical wiring, and maybe something else I don't know yet." Toby and Caleb said. Spencer had the funniest. "Law and Order. Not the show Aria. Maybe a writing class. And English History." Hanna giggled. "English History with Aria. Fashion design. And maybe jewelry design class." Emily looked at us. "Swim. English history. And I'm thinking about dramatic arts." We all laughed. We all had that class too. "Can't believe we are going into college." Spencer said. We decided to go into Philly and Aria told Ezra. "He said to call for help if that 1 guy comes back." We told Toby about it. "You won't need help because we aren't leaving you girls alone." Aria laughed.

Few hours later

Aria's pov

I had Emily help me with the strollers. "Wouldn't be easier for you two to get 1 stroller that has 3 seats?" I laughed. "Yeah. I should probably buy 1 huh?" I asked. She nodded. "Thanks Em. See you later?" We made plans to meet up later. I opened the door and right as soon as I had the kids down Ezra had my waist and carried me with me trying to kick him not knowing it was him over to the couch. "Kick much?" He asked smiling. I rolled over. "You are lucky I didn't kick you." He kissed my forehead and I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue begged for entrance. I let it in. I started undoing his shirt. He carried me to the bed.

Hanna's pov

I stared at the pregnancy home test. "How could we let this happen?" I thought. "Hanna? Everything ok?" Emily asked. "Can you come in?" She came in and saw the test and looked at my tear streaked face. She hugged me. "It will be ok. We will be here." I sniffed. "What if Caleb doesn't want a kid? What if he leaves? What will I do?" She wiped the eye liner that was under my eyes. "He loves you and if he leaves you then we will have Aria hunt him down. But he won't leave. He loves you." We heard the front door open. "Hanna? Emily? I'm home." I looked at Emily. She nodded. "Mom? I need to tell you something very important and I deserve what the punishment is." I said walking out of the bathroom. Emily waited a few seconds. "What is it? Please tell me you are not shop lifting again." I shook me head. "No mom. It's not that. It's bigger. I'm pregnant. I swear we use protection. It could have ripped and fell of and we didn't know it. Plus I didn't want the town know Caleb and I do if I went to get girl protection." I said. My mom looked at me. "Are you sure? Not every month will be on time." I handed her the test. "I'm sorry." I stated crying again and my mom hugged me. "It's ok baby. I'll help you raise him or her." I sniffed. "I'm scared." My mom looked at Emily. "Did she just find out?" She asked. "Yes." My mom made us some tea. "You won't be able to go to parties for a while. Or drink soda." I nodded. "Does Caleb know?" I shook my head. Just then Caleb rang the door bell. "Emily? Will you stay?" I asked her. She nodded. Caleb came in. "Hanna? What's wrong? Why were you crying?" I looked at Emily and my mom the nodded. "Caleb. I'm pregnant." My mom and Emily must have wanted to give us some privacy because I heard them going up the stairs. "Are you sure?" I handed him the test. "We're going to be parents? Who else knows?" He asked handing me the test back. "My mom and Emily." He kissed my forehead. "But how? We use protection. " I sighed. "It could have ripped or fell of and we didn't realize it. And I didn't want the whole town knowing we did it. So I don't take the girl protection. I'm sorry." I started crying again he held me. "Don't be. We will make good parents. But why were you crying?" I sighed again. "I was scared you might leave or not want the baby. And you would leave because you didn't want anything to do with me or the baby." He wiped my tears away. "I would never leave you. I love you and the baby we created." I kissed him. We went to go look for an apartment near the college. Emily must have gone to look for her apartment. "Do we need 2 or 3 rooms?" Caleb asked. "Let's go with 3 because in case we have twin or 1 of the girls spend the night. Or if we have Taylor or 1 of Aria's kids we would want to be prepared." He kissed me. "Oh. Let me call Spencer. Ok?" He nodded. I went to call Spencer. "Hello?" I smiled. "Hello Spena." I heard her laugh. "Hey Han uh." I rolled my eyes. "Guess what?" I heard Taylor babbling in the background. "What? And Taylor says Han uh." I giggled. "Hi Sweetie. And our family got bigger." I heard silence then. "WAIT WHAT?" I laughed. "You know man and a woman fall in love." I heard her cracking up. "Does Emily or Aria know?" I smiled. "My mom, Emily and Caleb knows. And so do you. I didn't want to disturb Aria in case." I heard her giggle. "We can tell her tomorrow." My phone got another call. "Or we can tell her now." I put Aria on the line. "Aria. Our big family got even bigger." I heard her laughing. "What is funny?" Spencer asked. "The fact that our pregnancies are so close together." Spencer and I started laughing. "At least Emily's safe." We heard a click. "Hello?" It was Emily. "Hey. Glad you're safe. Aria got us pregnant." We heard Aria choking. "I did not. That was you four. I am innocent." Emily laughed. "Paige wants a kid but that would mean 1 of us would have to have a 1 night stand with a guy." We heard Aria clearing her throat. "Last time I drink apple juice while on the phone with you." We laughed. "Meet tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah. The grill." They said. We decided to have lunch. "Bye love you 3." I said as I hung up. "So how did it go?" Caleb asked as soon as we stepped into the perfect apartment. "Funny. Aria called then Emily joined the call and then I said Aria got me and Spencer pregnant Aria started choking. Then she declared she was innocent in getting us pregnant." He shook his head. We look around. It had 3 bedrooms all medium. A room was connected to the master room. The living room was a great size. The kitchen was a good size and there were 2 bathrooms and the closets were large. "Perfect." We said at the same time. "Great. Because since this apartment just came up in the listed you two are the first lookers. I have a great feeling about you two. Just sign these papers and I'll get back to you two in a couple days or so." We signed the papers and gave them both of our numbers. We drove back to my house.

Ezra's pov

I heard Aria laughing and choking. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Aria reading a magazine. "Why were you choking?" I asked smiling. She laughed. "Hanna says I got her and Spencer pregnant." I shook my head. "Yeah. I need to stop drinking apple juice when I talk to them on the phone." I laughed. She went back to the magazine. I got the boys into their stroller. "I'm taking the boys to the park. Be back in a while." She smiled. "Ok. No girls." I rolled my eyes. I walked towards her. "I am a happily married man." She rolled her eyes. "I meant the boys. Goofball. "I kissed her. "Bye babe." She smiled. "Bye." As soon as we got to the park. I saw Spencer and Toby. "Hey man." I said slapping Toby's shoulder." He jumped. "Man you scare easily don't you?" I asked. "No. Your wife scared me half to death and now pretty much everything scares me." I laughed. "Hey Spencer." Toby and I hurried to the swings. Aria came pushing Bridget in her stroller. "Hey. Ready?" Spencer asked. "Yep." They walked off. "What about us?" We yelled. "No girls." They yelled back. "And we meant the little guys this time 2." Aria yelled.

Aria's pov

Spencer and I were at the store with Bridget and Taylor. We were picking out another stroller that had 3 seats. "It should be a color all of them could use. You know? Like blue or yellow." We found different strollers that had 3 seats but were pink or green. Then we found a good 1. It was light green with ducks on it and it had 3 seats. "Yep. Anything else?" Spencer asked as I put the stroller box into the cart. "Anything you need?" I laughed. "Yeah. My best friends." She hugged me. "Ok. We need some diapers we re almost out. We have like 4 left. And baby food. And some more baby books." We got the stuff then we went to the cashier. "Thank you. Have a good night." The cashier said. "You too." We said we walked out. With us. "Ice cream?" Spencer asked. I nodded. "My treat. And I will tackle you to the ground if you try to pay Aria Fitz." I laughed. We got ice cream. "Thanks Spence." Taylor and Bridget got vanilla soft serve and we fed it to them in a spoon. "Anytime." All of a sudden. "EVERYONE GET DOWN THIS A ROBBERIE." A man in a ski mask yelled. I grabbed Taylor awhile Spencer got Bridget. "NOW EVERYONE SHUT UP OR ELSE." We all nodded. I felt tears. Spencer held my hand. "CUT. THAT WAS AWFUL. DO IT AGAIN." Everyone looked at the man with a director hat. "Um. Is this a movie?" Spencer asked. The man who was wearing a ski mask pointed a gun at her. "Yes. But we are on a budget so we are just using the town as the setting." The guy with the gun walked towards us. "Stop talking." I got smart. "You stop talking." He pointed the gun at me. "SHUT UP." Ezra and Toby came in. "I said shut up." Spencer and I were laughing. "I SCARE PEOPLE." I rolled my eyes. "Do I look scared to you?" Ezra and Toby slid into the men's bathroom. "I'LL SHOOT. I REALLY WILL. I'LL DO IT IN A HEART BEAT." We looked at the director. "He really gets into his characters. Don't worry it's a paint ball gun." I handed Taylor to Spencer. "Put the gun down before I go ninja." The dude laughed. "Please you're a girl." I looked at Spencer who nodded. "Oh. Then I guess." I kneed him then Spencer and I laughed. As we walked out. "Ok. Now that would be a movie I would so watch." Spencer said. "Spencer? We left the baby stroller in there." We laughed. "I'll go get it. Be back." I giggled. "Don't get paint on you." She rolled her eyes and in a few minutes she came out with the baby stroller. "The guys were in there. I know because they won't let anyone in the men's bathroom." Then my phone went off. "Hey." I said. "What was that?" I smiled looking at Spencer. "Me going ninja on an actor. Who likes to hit people with paint ball guns." I heard Toby. "Where are you?" I got smart again. "Toby 1 stupid question equals a stupid answer. I'm right here. Duh." I heard Toby grunt. I had my phone on speaker phone. Spencer and I sat down on a bench. Spencer took my phone. "Want a better answer Toby?" I smiled. "Yes. Because Aria doesn't like giving easy answers." I winked at Spencer. "I do not take offense to that." Spencer smacked her forehead with her hand. "Oh my god Aria. We're on the bench Toby." I heard Ezra chuckle. "Heard that Fitz." Spencer and I said. "Heard what?" I got my phone and started making noises into it. "Aria? Spencer? Hello?" I hung up. "That was funny." She said. I agreed. "Give us your babies." I looked at Spencer who pursed her lips. "Nope. We kidnapped them." We heard Xavior and Carlson babbling. "No you didn't." I laughed. We walked till we saw the same ice cream scene. "Ok. If they put that 1 scene in there I'd watch that movie all the time." Spencer said. "Yep. Everything that's funny starts with mocking a robber." The guys now just realized the box. "What's in the box?" Ezra asked. "Stroller with 3 seats." The guys laughed. "You try bringing 2 or 3 strollers up the stairs." Ezra laughed. "Pick the strollers up and carry them up the stairs. "Yeah that only helps if you're a guy and I am a girl." Spencer gave me a high five and the guys didn't know what to say. We dropped Spencer and Toby and Taylor at the motel then walked to the apartment. He picked up 2 strollers and carried them. I did my way. He was a head of yet I beat him to the apartment. "My way is faster." I said when Ezra came in and put the boys on their swings then sat down next to me. "Why didn't you help me then?" I laughed. "Because. I'm not going to leave a baby all alone in an apartment. Not even for a few minutes." He shook his head. He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. My legs went around his waist. His tongue begged for entrance I let it in. I started undoing his shirt while he started with my jeans. He carried me to the bed.

Spencer's pov

"Perfect." Toby and I said at the apartment. It had 4 rooms. A good size kitchen. The living room was a good size for a family of how many people were in our non related family. And there was a good size closets. The master bedroom was medium. But we didn't care about that. Plus there were bathrooms for each bedroom. "I love it." Toby kissed me. "I knew you would love it." I laughed. "Can you see the future?" He laughed. "No. But as soon as we came in this apartment I knew you would love it." I kissed him. "We would like this apartment." Toby said talking to the lady who was showing us the apartment near Hollis. "Wonderful. You two are the second couple who said yes to the very first apartment I showed them." I smiled. "Who was the first couple? Maybe I know them." She smiled. "Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers." I laughed. "I know them Hanna's my friend." The lady nodded. "They got the apartment next door. Don't tell them." I laughed I like this woman. I read her name tag. Miss. Cecilia Violet. I like her name. "Alright. Now I just need you two to sign these papers." We filled them out Toby took half of the billings and I took the other half. "Thank you. You can move in during the next few weeks." I smiled at Toby. "Great. Thank you. Miss. Violet. We couldn't have found this apartment with out you." She smiled. "Thank you. But please call me Cecilia. I find it better to work with people like they were friends or family." Toby smiled. "Thank you." We went to my parents place so we could pick up some things of mine and Taylor's. "Hi mom. We found an apartment near Hollis." She smiled. "That's great." Toby stayed with Taylor while my mom and I went to get my stuff. "So. How's life? I know you are mad at your father at what he said but." I cut her off. "Mom. Please I don't want to remember that day or what was said." She smiled. "We will have a funeral for her in a few weeks. Do you think you and Taylor could come?" I nodded. "Mom?" She looked at me. "Is dad angry at me? For getting pregnant? I kept waiting for him to try to flip a table or try to kill Toby. Dad not doing anything kind of scares me." She smiled. "No Spencer. He isn't mad. He loves the fact that there will be another baby in the family." I hugged her. We packed the rest of my clothes and most of my books and some furniture. Then after we put that in the back of the truck we went into the barn for Taylor's stuff. "I don't know why she didn't come get me. Or how come I didn't hear Taylor" My mom shrugged. "Some fate happens in certain ways." I smiled. We got her rocking chair, her changing table, her books, and her clothes, and her toys. "Thanks mom. I love you." I said hugging her before we left. "Love you too." She watched us leave.

Emily's pov

I stared at Paige in disbelief. "Well?" She asked. "Paige. Noel knew about Aria and Ezra before we knew and he threatened him. But that's not the point. Why him? Why not adopt?" She stared at me. "Because. He's my friend and he wants to help us have a baby." I blinked a few times. "Can I think about it for awhile? And I want to talk to him. Ok?" She nodded. I left. On the walk home I called Noel. "Hello?" I hesitated for a second. "Hey Noel. It's Emily. Can I meet you at the grill or somewhere?" I thought I heard him hesitate. "Sure. Meet you at the grill in 10 minutes?" I didn't want to meet him that soon but I was doing this for Paige and myself. "Sure." I walked to the grill where I saw him. "Hey Emily." He said coming over. "Hey. There was a reason I wanted to talk to you." He looked at me. "Is Paige alright?" I nodded. "Yeah she fine. She told me about the plan. I just wanted to make sure you really wanted to do it." He stopped smiling. "No. I just wanted to be close to you which would mean I would be close to Aria. This means I could try to get her to leave Fitz and come back to me where she belongs." I smirked. "I thought you were doing this for Paige?" He laughed. "Yeah right. I can't believe she actually believed that. Her? My friend? Please. I'm using her to get close to Aria." I knew my plan and Aria spun around. "Oh please. Like I would go back to you. I'm happily married and I love Ezra." Hanna came across the room. "Wow. Like we would have actually let you near her anyway." Then I held up my phone. "Say hi to Paige. Noel." His eyes widened. "You set me up." I scoffed. "No. I knew you were fishy. And I don't let fishy people manipulate the ones I love." I decided to talk to Paige. "Paige? I'm sorry but I could feel something was fishy." I waited for a response. "No. It's ok. I'm glad you felt that fishy feeling that I thought was a friend just trying to help us have a baby. Can you put me on speaker phone if I'm not already? And Is Noel still there?" I smiled as I put my phone on speaker phone. "Yes to both questions." We heard her clear her throat everyone in the restaurant was watching. The guys were coming out of the store across the street. "Screw you Noel Kahn." With that we both hung up. We got up and started to leave. "I'm not paying for you're meal." The waitress was at the table. "Yes you are. All of them." We walked out of the grill and started walking left when the guys finally noticed. Caleb whistled. Aria whistled back. Toby whistled Hanna whistled. Ezra whistled no one whistled we just started laughing. The guys caught up to us. "What's new?" Aria laughed. "The time of day." That got Spencer, Hanna, Aria and I to start laughing. The guys groaned. Aria was pushing Taylor while Hanna pushed the triplets. "You wanted to know what was new." I smiled. "Ok. Anything new besides the time?" Spencer laughed. "Yep we solved a mystery." The guys froze. "Please tell us it had nothing to do with murder." Aria smirked. "If it makes you happy." The guys froze again. "I'm kidding! Geez." Hanna laughed. "What's funny Han?" I asked. "Aria said Geez." Aria rolled her eyes. Aria and Ezra left with the triplets and I went with Spencer Toby and Taylor to the motel so I could help them start moving.

Hanna's pov

Caleb and I walked into the hospital. He squeezed my hand. He knew hospitals made me nervous now. We filled out the papers. The nurse called us in. "Hello Miss. Marin. Mr. Rivers." The nurse put the baby jelly in Aria's head on my stomach. "So far you've been pregnant for a few weeks. And would you like to know the gender?" I looked at Caleb he nodded. "Yes." The nurse smiled. "You my dear are having a baby girl." I smiled at Caleb. "Congratulations. Sweetie." I smiled at her. "Thank you." Caleb and I walked to Aria and Ezra's apartment. Caleb knocked. "Who is it?" Aria called. "Police. Open the dang door." I said in my fake cop door. Aria opened the door laughing. "I knew it was you. Cops don't say open the dang door." I grabbed Aria who had the triplets already in their stroller. We ran. "Hanna really? I just left my kids alone." We spun around to see Caleb having a hard time trying to get the kids down the stairs. "No we didn't I had Caleb get them. We are going to Spencer's new place." Aria laughed. "Then what was with the cop voice?" I laughed. "To scare you." She rolled her eyes. We drove to our apartment. We opened the door. "Gotcha. We brought you too our apartment. Spencer won't tell us where she lives." Just then Spencer, Toby, Taylor, Emily, and Paige had came in. "Hey neighbor." Spencer said. "Hey. Why are you calling me neighbor?" I asked her. "Oh god Hanna! You are so blonde." Aria said laughing and falling. "Seriously? Where do you live?" Ezra came in with Toby who went to go get something. Everyone just shook their heads. "Wow." Spencer led the way. "Hanna Caleb better had locked the door." Caleb laughed. "Yep. I double checked." Aria and I looked at him. "Caleb we are girls you're hiding something." Caleb sighed. "Then I went out then I double checked again. Then I remembered I left my phone in there. So I pretty much checked it about 6 times." Aria and I looked at each other and started laughing. Ezra came up pushing the triplets. "But my phone wasn't where I thought I put it." Aria and I started laughing at him again. "Caleb. Found your phone." He handed Caleb a phone. "Let me guess. Carlson had his phone." Aria asked him. "Yep." I looked at Aria who looked at me and we started laughing again.

Spencer's pov

I stopped at the door to our apartment. I opened the door and everyone came inside. "How did we get in here?" Hanna asked. "Ow." I laughed at the fact Aria just smacked Hanna. "With a key Hanna. With a key." Aria and I said. Hanna rolled her eyes laughing. We showed them around. And Hanna had to pee and so did I the funny part was when we flushed at the same time. "Good thing there are separate bathrooms." Toby said as we sat down. "Who said we went into different bathrooms?" Hanna asked. Aria, Emily, Paige, Hanna, and I just started laughing. The guys didn't get it so they went to watch the football game on the TV that Toby already hooked up. All the guys must have thought there was a couch because we heard a bunch of thuds. "Careful there isn't a couch." Aria said laughing. "Thank you for that very early warning." Caleb said rolling his eyes. "You guys thought there was a couch there." Paige said. We ignored their mumbling. We talked about Hanna and me. "I bet Hanna's going to have twins. I can feel it." Aria said smiling. "Real funny. I'm not having twins. Unless the nurse didn't see the twin. I'm only having 1 girl." We smiled. "Wait." Aria said pulling something out of her pocket. Emily saw it and laughed. "Close you eyes Marin." She rolled her eyes but she closed them. Aria threw the pink ribbon at Hanna. "What is that?" Hanna asked very impatient. "Open your eyes and find out." Hanna opened her eyes and laughed. "Ok. Where did you get this?" I laughed. "Don't you remember? I borrowed that ribbon last week." We talked about the kids and movies. "We should watch mamma Mia." Aria said. We heard the guys groan. "Heard that." We said. "Yeah." They said. We talked for a while then Hanna and Caleb went to go visit Ashley. Then Emily and Paige went to go look for an apartment and jobs. Then Aria and Ezra left with the triplets. Toby took my hand. "Spencer?" He asked. "Yeah? What?" He kissed me. "Cover your eyes." I covered my eyes. "Ok. Open." I opened my eyes and gasped. "Spencer Faith Hastings. With the witness of a babbling baby Taylor. Will you marry me?" I started crying. "Yes." He slid the ring on my finger. "I love you." We said at the same time. We laughed when we heard clapping. We looked at Taylor who covered her eyes when we saw her. I looked at Toby who nodded. "Hey baby girl. Wanna be a flower girl again?" She laughed. "Flowa." We laughed. She may not say the words right but she still said them. I kissed her forehead. We played with Taylor for a while. This is my family now. And growing.

Emily's pov

I just walked Paige home. Ashley said I could still stay with her while Paige and I looked for our own apartment. I walked past the Leon cupcakes. When I saw a help wanted sign. I walked in. "Hello Emily. What can I get for you today?" Clay said winking. I laughed. "She came to see her favorite uncle. Not you." Paul said. "Actually I came to see about the job offer." I said professionally. "Alright Lil Darling. Here fill out the application. And I'll hand it to the big ol man." I smiled. "Thanks." Everyone loved Clay and Paul. They were twins from the south. No one knew of what state. I looked at the application. I filled out my whole name. Emily Jade Fields. I filled out the rest and handed it in. "Thanks Lil Pie. No run along. Your uncle Paul has gots to work." I giggled as I walked out. I saw Spencer and Aria. "Hey Emily." They said hugging me. "Hey. I'm looking for a job." Aria gasped. I laughed. We saw Hanna who was staring at a window that probably had a Justin Bieber poster. "YO MARIN." Aria yelled. Hanna smiled when she saw us. "MY SISTERS! WHO AREN'T EVEN RELATED TO ME BUT ARE STILL MY SISTERS!" I got smart. "Spencer and Aria are related and you and I are related." She froze. "Really?" I laughed. "No. I'm kidding." Spencer was smiling like she could die. "Spencer. What's up with the Mary sunshine act?" Hanna asked. Aria laughed. Spencer whispered in Aria's ear. She nodded. "Will all of you be my maid of honor?" We laughed when Aria gasped. "Thought you meant like down the road." We laughed while Spencer shook her head. "Nope. We already have the flower girl. Now all I really need are my honored maids." We nodded. "Who's the flower girl?" Hanna asked. "Really Hanna? It's Taylor." We told her at the same time. We walked into the baby store when Spencer groaned. "Spencer? Are you ok?" Spencer shook her head. "Room getting dizzy." She fainted in Aria's arms. "SOMEONE CALL 911." Everything went in a blur. "I'll go find Toby." They nodded. I saw them across the street. I looked both ways then ran. "TOBY." I said screaming. "Spencer fainted." The guys followed me. I ran to where the girls were. Aria still had Spencer in her arms they were trying to wake her up. "Come on. Spencer wake up." Taylor looked worried. "Spena? Spena?" I picked Taylor up. "It will be ok. She took a nap." I told her honestly. The paramedics brought Spencer up and Aria and Hanna went with I drove the guys and Taylor. I hope I didn't lie to that poor innocent baby girl. She has had enough trouble in her life already.

Spencer's pov

I woke up to a bright light. "Am I dead?" I asked. "Oh thank God. Spencer. Are you ok?" Hanna asked. "Am I dead?" I heard a male chuckle. "No Spensuh. Your friends yelled at everyone to call 911." I knew that accent. "Dr. Kingston?" I asked. "Yes. Spensuh. It's me." I blinked a few times. Then I saw clearly. Aria was looking at me she was smiling. Hanna sat next to me. Emily held Taylor. "Spena! You wok up" I smiled. "Yes. Yes I did baby girl. Dr. Kingston? What happened?" I heard Aria sniff. "Spensuh you passed out." We all rolled out eyes. "We know that but why?" Hanna asked getting annoyed with him. I don't blame her. So was I. "Spensuh I'm sorry but you have cancer." I gasp. "How?" Aria came over and held my hand Emily came up and put Taylor on my lap. "Dr. Kingston. I'm pregnant. Will the cancer harm the baby?" I asked. He just looked at me. "Spensuh. I know that baby is mine. I can feel it. Be with me. Leave the carpenter. I can make you financially stable. He can't. Spensuh you know I am who you were meant to be with." I shook my head. "No wren. Toby is. I'm having his kids Wren. Not yours. I love him. I'm going to marry him. Please send another doctor in I can't even look at you right now. Please." He hesitated when something happened. "Wren. She said leave. I don't care if I get kicked out I'll drag your butt out of this room." Aria snapped. He did the most unprofessionally thing a doctor could ever do. "Screw you Spensuh." And after that he stuck his tongue out and made a fart noise. Taylor did it back at him. "Thanks guys." A new doctor came in.

Aria's pov

My best friend has cancer. I blame global warming. We listened to the new doctor explain Spencer's cancer. "So. I never had cancer? Dr. Kingston said I had cancer." The doctor shook her head. "No. Miss Hastings. You never had cancer it was just a rare pregnancy fainting. Some women faint. Others have weird sicknesses. And some just have normal pregnancies." I silently sighed. "Can I see my fiancé? I wanna see him." The doctor looked at her notes. "Of course. Would you like to speak to Dr. Kingston?" She shook her head. "I had a fling with him a while back but it was just a fling and he said that he is the father of my baby when it's my fiancé's." She nodded. "Want some time alone?" Hanna asked. Spencer nodded. "Want me to take Taylor?" Emily asked. "No. Thanks." We kissed her head then left.

Toby's pov

"Spena." Taylor said cuddling into Spencer's chest. "Yeah baby. I'm not leaving you alone." Spencer said when I walked in. "Hey. What happened? You ok?" She nodded. "Yes. I just had a pregnancy fainting." I kissed her head. "Glad your ok." I winked at her "When can I come home?" I laughed. "Couple hours. The doctors want to check you out more. Dr. Kingston does not like me." I said. Spencer groaned lying back. "You think? He told me he was this little kid's father. Told me I don't belong with you. I could have laughed at the fact Aria threatened him." She said. "Well. He doesn't know when the baby was made. We do." I winked. "Emily said Taylor freaked out when you fainted." I looked at her. "All I remember is that I fell into Aria's arms." He laughed. "You were in her arms when we came. Emily told Taylor you were taking a nap." I kissed Taylor's head. "We have Melissa's funeral in a few days. I don't know how to tell her what happened. All she knows is that I'm her aunt." I kissed her cheek. "It will work out."

Hanna's pov

I drove Aria and Emily and the kids to my apartment the guys went to Ezra and Aria's. "I swear I could have dragged his sorry butt out of that room the minute he started talking. How could he have lied to 4 girls?" Aria said. "Well at least Spencer doesn't have cancer. But whether she did or not we would be there for her." They nodded. My phone went off. "Aria on Hanna's phone." Her eyes widened. "Put it on speaker." She put my phone on speaker. "Aria? It's your mother. It's about Hanna. I didn't want to call your phone. Please put me on speaker." I started to worry. What about me? "Mom. You are already on speaker." We heard a sigh. "Girls. Ashley was in a accident. She and Tom were driving to meet you girls. And a driver crashed into Ashley's side of the car." I had burst into tears. "Is my dad ok?" I said. I had pulled over. "Yes sweetie. But your mom. Please come back to the hospital. And don't let Hanna drive." Aria hung up. I sat in back with Emily.

Aria's pov.

"MOM." Hanna screamed running into the hospital my mom must have thought we were with the guys. "Hanna. Sweetie." Spencer just came out of her room. She knew what happened. "Hanna." We hugged her. "No. No. No." Tom came out of the men's bathroom with my dad. "Hanna. Sweetie." Tom tried to take Hanna into a hug but she wouldn't let go of us or my mom. We were sitting on the floor. All of a sudden Wren came out. "Marin, Ashley?" He said with his accent. "I'm her daughter. MAKE HER LIVE!" Hanna stood up running towards him. "I'll try my best. I can't promise anything higher." That got us to try to get Hanna to let go of Wren. "MAKE HER LIVE. YOU'RE A DOCTOR YOU CANNOT LET MY MOMMY DIE. I NEED HER." We walked her to girl's bathroom. We soothed her on the ground. "Shh. Hanna. We're right here." Emily said. I stroked her hair. "I need her. I need my mommy." Tom came in. "Hanna?" Hanna looked at him. "Dad. This is a girl's bathroom." He sat down next to us. "I know. Since the receptionist said to go on in because I need to talk to you." Hanna wiped her tears. "Hanna. If your mom doesn't make it. You'll come live with me, Isabel, and Kate." She shook her head. "I have an apartment. I'm staying there." Tom shook his head. "No. I told Caleb if he really loved you then he would let you go." We all looked well more like glared at him. "What do you mean? Let me go?" She snapped. "I told him. That he isn't suit for you. I told him to leave." Hanna darted out the door. We chased her. "HANNA!" I beat her to the driver's seat she got in back with Spencer and Emily. I drove as fast as I could. We got to the apartment. I ran as fast as I could I opened the door. "Caleb?" I called. I saw a note addressed to Hanna. Hanna and Spencer, and Emily came in. I handed her the letter.

Hanna's pov

"Hanna. I know I said I would never leave you but. Your father said it was for the best. I hope you can forgive me someday maybe not tomorrow or next week but soon. I love you and the little baby we created. I know you will raise her." I ripped the letter before I finished it. My dad and the guys came in. "GET OUT! YOU MADE HIM LEAVE. I HATE YOU." I yelled at my dad. "Hanna it's for the best. It's not like you're pregnant with him or anything." I looked at him. "HANNA MARIN YOU'RE PREGNANT? YOU ARE GETTING AN ABORTION." He tried to drag me but the girls wouldn't let him. The girls walked me out. Spencer carried me to the car. We all got in. "Spencer where are we headed?" Aria asked with me crying. "To a good man."

Spencer's pov

I dialed Caleb's number. "Hello?" I could feel tears. "Her father is trying to get her to have an abortion. We are coming to get you. Please don't leave her because of her father. She could lose her mother. She can't lose her soul mate either." I heard a train. "Stay there Rivers." I said that and hung up. I drove to the station and saw Caleb waiting. "Hanna. Hey look out the window." Hanna did what I told her too. "CALEB." She screamed running. She jumped into his arms. The guys pulled up. "Hey." Ezra said. "Did you bring the devil?" Aria asked. They shook his head. "No we tied him up." I laughed. Then Aria's phone went off. "Hey mom. Yes. I think she is fine. Well half fine for now." Aria smiled. "Tell her that." Aria whistled. "Yo Marin." Hanna laughed. "What?" Aria handed her the phone. Hanna screamed. "MOM. I'M COMING." We had to chase her to put her in the car we let her drive this time.

Emily's pov

I realized we didn't have the kids. "Aria? Please tell me your mom has the kids." She nodded. We all jumped out of the car. "MOMMY." Hanna screamed running into the hospital. Aria, Spencer and I laughed. "Mommy!" Hanna squealed. "Hi sweet heart. Where's your father." She looked at the guys. "We had to tie him up." Toby said. "Well not very good." We spun around. "Ashley. Our little girl is pregnant." Ashley smiled. "I know. I was the third person to know." We looked at her. "Well Hanna knew first then Emily. Then I." The nurse came in. Tom whispered something in her ear. "She would need both parents' signature. Then she would need a doctor right away." We looked at Tom. "No. I'm not getting an abortion dad. And I'm not losing Caleb either." Ashley sat up with Ezra and Caleb's help. "Tom. You told her she was getting an abortion?" He nodded. "She will. You will sign." We rolled our eyes. "Dad. Don't you want a granddaughter?" He looked annoyed. "Not if it's his. I rather have you get pregnant by a murderer." Hanna had tears. Aria, Spencer, and I held her. "Then get out of my life." She sat down next to her mom. "Glad you're alive mommy. I can't be with out you." We sat down in the waiting room. Ella sat down next to Caleb and me. Tom walked out mumbling about women being difficult. "He doesn't know the half of it." I whispered to Ella. She smiled. We stayed there all night Ella brought the kids with her when she went home. Paige came in. "Hey." I smiled. "Hey. I applied for a job." She smiled as she sat down. "Where? So did I." I laughed quietly because the whole waiting room was asleep. "I applied for a librarian assistant job. And to be a babysitter at the preschool." I smiled. "I applied at Leon Cupcakes." She giggled. We fell asleep.

Ezra's pov

We all left the hospital and left Aria's car there and gave Hanna the keys so she could drive home. "Darn I was hoping to hot wire it." Aria rolled her eyes. "Bye." She said hugging Hanna and her mom. We drove to Spencer and Toby's place. "Well that was a very emotional day." Spencer said sitting on the couch. "Yep." We agreed. We fell on the floor again and the girls laughed. "Not funny." Aria smirked. "Then why are we laughing?" We rolled our eyes. We stayed for a while then I figured I'd show Aria the new apartment. We left. Aria fell asleep during the car ride to the old apartment. I drove there. Grabbed the last few boxes for our books and the last of the kid's toys. And put them in the car and drove to the new apartment. "Hmm." I chuckled at that. Ella said she would bring the kids back later. I put the boxes in the apartment. And came back to get Aria. "Hmm." She said again. I carried her to the bed. She hugged the pillow. I went to Xavior and Carlson's room. It was light blue and green. I started putting Carlson's crib together. I had it all ready when I heard Aria mumble. "What the heck? Hmm." I checked on her she had fallen back asleep. I had the dressers in the right spot and each dresser had a name plate above it. I checked on Bridget's light purple and pink room. I had her books in her bookshelf Toby made for her. He made a bookshelf for all the kids. Aria laughed at that. I finished with their rooms then I went into our room. Aria was still asleep. I put the night stands together then put the alarm clocks ready. I heard Aria growl. Man sometimes I'm scared to blink to see if everything would vanish. My phone started vibrating. I answered it after I walked into the hallway so I wouldn't wake Aria up. "Hey." I knew who it was. "Hey man. What's up?" I smiled. "Nothing Caleb. Just getting some of the apartment ready for Aria when she wakes up. "WHAT THE HECK?" I chuckled. "Man. I think she woke up." I laughed. "Really? No duh." I hung up and snuck up behind her. Her back was to me so that made this easy for me. "Don't scream." I said using a fake scary voice. She rolled over and kissed me. "Knew that was you. Didn't scare me." I smiled. "Yes I did." She laughed. "Ok. Where are we?" I kissed her forehead. "Home. Brought you home while you slept." She laughed. "Goofball." I kissed her. "Kids have their own rooms except for the boys." Aria laughed. "So techniqially speaking Bridget has her own room." I laughed. "Yep." I rolled us over so I was on top of her.

Aria's pov

After Ezra and I wrestled for a while. My mom brought the kids back. We had dinner then put the kids to bed. We went to our room and watched a movie. I must have fallen asleep. Later I woke up. Something didn't feel right. Ezra was usually giggling by now. I check my alarm. 3:34 am. I rolled over and gasped. "Jason! What the heck are you doing here? Where is Ezra?" He smiled. "We belong together baby. I got rid of him." I got out of bed and ran into Bridget's room. She was looking at me. "Baby. Where's daddy?" Just then Jason appeared. "Daddy is right here. Don't worry babe I'm always here unlike that jerk who brainwashed you into loving him." That did it. Bridget loved peek ah boo. "Bridget. Peek ah boo." She laughed covering her eyes. I kicked Jason in the groin. "Ow. Babe what was that for?" I punched him in the jaw. "I'm not your babe." I held him up against the wall. "Where is Ezra?" I asked really scary. He puckered his lips. "Oh please like I would kiss you. Creepy slime." I heard the boys babbling. I ran to there room. I heard the front door slam. I opened the closet door to see Ezra tied up and asleep. I untied him. He mumbled something after I took the mouth cloth out of his mouth. He started giggling. I caressed his cheek. I kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around me. I stayed on his chest. "What happened?" I smiled. "Broke Jason's jaw." Heard him chuckle. "How did you know it wasn't me?" I giggled. "Because you are usually sleep laughing by now." He kissed the top of my head. "Love you." I kissed him. "Love you too." We fell asleep in the closet.

Emily's pov

We looked at Aria from Spencer. "Why do you two keep looking from Aria to me then back to her?" Spencer asked. Hanna laughed. "Well. She just confirmed your brother is crazy. And I don't know about Em. But I'm waiting for a cat fight." We all laughed. "Hanna. I can't cat fight. Remember?" Spencer giggled. The guys came in carrying the rest of the furniture for Hanna and Caleb's apartment. We started planning the wedding. "Ok. We have the most important thing." We all looked at Hanna. "What?" She asked eating a chip with ranch on it. "You said we had the most important thing for the wedding. What is it?" Aria giggled. "I know it." Spencer and I tapped our fingers until. "The bride and groom." Aria and Hanna said laughing. "Oh. Wow. I feel dumb now." Spencer said. "You're not dumb Spence. Just less fast as you used to be." Aria said patting Spencer' shoulder. We continued the planning.

Hanna's pov

We sat waiting for Spencer to come out of the changing room. "Almost done." We giggled. Spencer came out in a Cinderella dress. It was ivory and sparkly at the skirt. It so wasn't her. She gave us the look. "Not you." We shook our heads. She tried on a more Hastings/ Cavanaugh dress. It was 1 shoulder it was ivory. She wanted an ivory dress. "It's you." We nodded. "Good. Because this is the 1. Now for your dresses." We followed her. Aria and Emily went to change into their dresses I wanted to stay with Spencer in case she had to go to the bathroom. Aria came out in a pale green it was so her. "Yep." I winked at her. "Marin. Can we stop fake flirting?" I shook my head. Emily came out in a baby blue dress it was the same as Aria's. "Yeah." I winked at Emily. "Aria. Hanna's fake flirting with me." Aria laughed. "Get used to it." I went to try my dress. It was a light pink. "Yes." They said. I laughed going in there.

Emily's pov

Paige came to meet us for lunch. "Hey." We smiled. Paige was going to be a maid of honor also. But she wasn't going to try to catch the bouquet. Just then Spencer's dad had came in. "Hello girls." We smiled. "Hi." He sat down. "Dad?" He looked at Spencer. "Yes?" I squeezed her hand for comfort. "Will you give me away?" He looked at her for a moment then the answer came. "No. I will not. I won't be at the wedding either. I cannot speak for your mother. But she will not give you away either." With that he stood up and left. Spencer started crying. "Daddy." She whispered. Then I had a flash back

"Ali? What are you doing?"

"Easy Em. I'm planning my future wedding." I laughed.

"Who are you marrying?" Alison smiled.

"You. One day when I'm ready I'll tell the world how I feel but today. I rather say I like boys."

I shook that memory out of my mind. "Want me to go talk to him?" I asked. "No. I'll find someone else to walk me down the aisle." She had stopped crying. Mike came in. "Hey. What's up chicks?" Aria rolled her eyes then smiled. "The sky Mike. The sky is up. So are the sun and the moon." He rolled his eyes. "Mike? Will you give me away?" He looked at Aria. "Sure." I smiled. Aria laughed. Just then a man with a gun and a ski mask came in.

Aria's pov

Seriously again? "EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR. THIS IS A ROBBERIE." I scoffed. "You can't rob a restaurant dude." He pointed the gun at me which got Mike to cover me. "You can't shoot a girl. Plus I'd kill you. This is my sister." Mike said. "Mike. Think this is for a movie. Happened in the ice cream shop a few weeks ago." I looked for the same director but I couldn't find him. I figure I'd try to get us out of there. I started crying. "QUIT MAKING NOISE. I'LL SHOOT." I just cried louder. "Please. We don't mean any harm. Please let us leave. We are just 1 small town. Please." He left. Everyone bursted into cheers. "Here Aria here are some tissues." I smiled. "I was faking that." They looked at me. Just then the rest of the guys came in. "How do you fake all that crying?" Hanna asked. The guys looked at us. "Years of practice." They shook their heads. The guys had the kids. We finished lunch then walked out to Spencer's apartment.

Hanna's pov

"Mom. You're staying with us until you get back on your feet." Caleb and I talked about it. He wanted the same thing. "Sweetie. I don't want to disturb your life." I smiled. "You can't disturb it. Because you're apart of it. Caleb and I talked about it. He thinks you should live with us while you get better too." She smiled. "Ok. Fine. Mostly because I probably have no choice." I shook my head.

Few days later

Spencer's pov

I ran into Noel and Jason on the street. "Hey Sister." Jason said. "Jason. Aria told me what happened. And I can't believe a Hastings would do that. From now on. Pretend you don't know me." And with that I walked away. Then I ran into Noel. "Noel." He grabbed me wrist. "What do you want Noel?" I asked getting annoyed. "You know what I want." I rolled my eyes and got my wrist from him. "Whatever Noel." I walked away from him too. I headed to Paige's.

Aria's pov

I was videotaping the kids crawling around the apartment when Ezra, Toby and Spencer came in. Well I knew the guys were there Spencer just scared me. She set a crawling Taylor behind me. "Hi Taylor." She sat up and looked at me. "Nara. Spena." She smiled. "Where is Spena?" She laughed and followed the kids who formed a line. "What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes at Toby's question. "I think we're playing follow the leader. With a camera." I laughed. "How come no one told me Spencer was here?" Toby laughed. "Why would I come over without her?" Spencer and I took the kids to the park. "No men." I winked at Spencer. "No. We will have men. We got two little men so ha-ha." I said laughing and pushing the kids. We pushed the kids on the swings. "Ok. So pretty much all of the wedding details are pretty much done." I smiled. "Aria." We turned and saw Holden, Jason, and Noel come up. "What?" I hissed. "Aria who do you love more?" Jason asked. "Ezra." Holden laughed. "Wrong answer baby." With that they grabbed me. I kicked them screaming while Spencer tried to get me back. Jason pushed Spencer to the ground. "SPENCER!" I screamed. I saw Jason pull a gun out. "NO!" I kicked him in the groin and threw the gun in the lake flipped Holden over when he tried to grab me. Kicked Jason. Noel was already gone. Jason and Holden ran. I ran up to Spencer. "Spencer come on wake up." I smacked her cheek. Her eyes opened. "You ok?" She nodded. "Let's go make sure the baby is ok." We got the kids in the stroller and got into the car. I drove and called Toby from Spencer's phone. "Hey Spencer." I smiled. "Hey. Toby. I went into labor." Spencer's eyes went wide. "NO I DIDN'T. WOULDN'T I BE SCREAMING OR SOMETHING?" I laughed. "Just get your butts to the hospital I'll explain there." I hung up. I parked the car then we went to go check on the baby.

Toby's pov

"Your wife likes to scare me dude." Ezra laughed. "Yep. I could hear Spencer screaming I'm not going into labor." We went into the hospital as soon as Aria and Spencer were coming out with the kids. "Ok. What the heck was the fake labor for Aria?" She rolled her eyes. "To scare you it's really obvious." Spencer laughed. "Aria went ninja." Aria laughed. "Yeah because 1 your brother pushed you to the ground. And they deserved it." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yeah so did Holden and Noel. I was waiting for you to push them into the lake." Aria giggled. "Nope. Only the gun went into the lake." That got Ezra and my attention. "WAIT WHAT?" They laughed. "We just explained it." Ezra rolled his eyes. "Yeah in pieces the only part we got was the gun." They explained it. "No more leaving the apartment." They laughed. "Good luck." They walked to their car.

Hanna's pov

"They won't let you leave the apartments?" I asked Aria and Spencer when we did our 3 way call. Emily was at Paige's. "Yep. They actually got new locks. And they think we will climb out the bathroom window while we go to the bathroom or take a shower." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just glad you two and the kids are safe. They didn't even go for the kids?" I heard Toby from Aria's end and Ezra from Spencer's. "Are the guys switching places too?" I heard them laughing. "Yeah. How did you know? You heard them didn't you? And yeah apparently two 19 year old girls are pretty hot targets for creeps." Aria said laughing. "Put Toby on the phone." "And don't throw the phone at him this time." Spencer warned. "Fine. YO TOBY PEOPLE WANNA TALK TO YOU." We heard her hand the phone over. "Don't even try of leaving." I smiled. We heard a door slam and a click. "Spencer honey tell Ezra his wife locked herself in the bathroom again." I laughed. "Spencer put him on the phone." "OK HE'S ON THE PHONE." I heard Spencer scream. "LET LOOSE. OR I WILL KIDNAP THEM AND YOU TWO KNOW I WILL." I heard a flush from Toby's end. "Yeah we are letting loose." They said at the same time. I hung up smiling.

Few weeks later at Spencer's baby/ bridal shower

Spencer's pov

Aria had put me on chair rest and helped me get to the bathroom. I was getting bigger but my dress still fit. "Hi sweetie." Ashley said coming to give me a hug. "Hi." Toby and I found out we were having a so we decided to name him Todd Axel. We went through presents. Then when it was time to leave the guys had came in. "Hey." Toby said kissing me. "Hey yourself." I fell asleep on the car ride home.

Few days later

Spencer's pov

My dad came in my dressing room as we waited for Mike. "I'm ready to give you away." We just looked at him. "Dad. You rejected. I found someone to walk me down the aisle. Just go sit down or leave but you're not walking me down the aisle." He walked out. Bridget was going to be flower girl too. So Ella and Ashley came in because they still crawl. Ezra and Caleb came in. "Ready?" They asked. Mike came in. "Now we are." Ashley had Bridget and Ella had Taylor. Then Hanna and Caleb. Then Emily and Paige. After them Aria and Ezra. I gripped Mike's arm. "Ready sis?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah bro get me married." Then when the music started Mike walked me down the aisle I tried to keep from looking nervous. The priest smiled. "Who gives this bride to this man?" "Her father and I do." My mom said. The rest of the wedding came so fast. It was time for the vows. Toby went first. "Spencer. From that night we played scrabble in the motel I knew I loved you. I never knew I could love anyone until I had met you. You changed my whole world upside down. I always thought that no one could love me. But you proved everything I have every thought wrong." I was tearing up. "Toby, from our first kiss in the motel parking lot I knew you were the one for me. I had never had a safe spot to land. But now you are my landing spot. You've been there for me through thick and thin. Even when I didn't deserve it. You were the 1 person I could always turn to for comfort." Then I said the two words I knew I would say. "I do."

Emily's pov

We all clapped when they kissed well Aria, Hanna, Paige and I clapped like crazy. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh!" We followed them to the reception. Paige and Aria laughed when the bouquet hit me and Hanna in the face when the flowers split in half. "Good catch." They giggled when we sat down. "No not funny there were thorns." They gasped. "Oh my. Thorns? Should I call 911?" They laughed. "Hanna that was your nail." The rest of the reception went according to plan. Aria video tapped the kids who had walked to the table where Ella, Ashley, and Veronica were at. I had helped her by taking Xavior and Taylor. We sat them in the high chairs. Everyone danced. Well for Hanna, Aria and I pulled her off her chair when ours came on. Spencer danced with us. Everyone went home.

Hanna's pov

I waited for Caleb to come to bed. "Hey." He said climbing into bed. "Hey you." I kissed him. "What are we naming this little princess?" He asked. "If she is princess then I better get to be queen." He kissed my forehead. "You are queen material." I laughed. "Um. I've been thinking. How about Sierra Skyla?" He smiled. "Perfect." I put my head against his bare chest. Taylor made a noise. "I'll be back." I said. "What sweetie?" I asked her picking her up. "Spena." I kissed her forehead. "She will be back sweet heart. Ok? She and uncle Toby went to go celebrate their marriage." She clapped her hands. "Han uh." I laughed. "Yes baby girl Auntie Hanna's here. So is Uncle Caleb ok?" She fell asleep and I put her back in the crib and went to bed.

Aria's pov

I put the kids to bed then sat down next to Ezra on the bed. "I'm beat." I said falling backwards. "Darn." He mocked my falling backwards. I got on top of him. "Thought you were beat." I laughed. "Maybe I lied." I kissed him. He picked me up then I fell backwards with him on top of me. His tongue begged for entrance. I let it in. He slid the shoulder of my dress of so my dress hit the floor. I undid his shirt letting that hit the floor. He was already wearing his pajama pants. I slid those off. My hands went to his head. He held my waist. We were lying in bed when we got the call. Spencer had gone into labor.

Spencer's pov

Aria came in almost tripping on her feet. "Breathe." I laughed when she tripped over Hanna's purse. "How you feeling?" She asked. "Nevermind I know." They all helped me. Toby went for a nurse. They came back in. "Who is giving birth you or them?" The nurse asked annoyed. "Me. They're helping me not punch something." The nurse rolled her eyes. "Couldn't gotten a meaner nurse babe?" I mouthed to Toby when the nurse went to the bathroom. "Sorry she was the first nurse." Then a new nurse came in. "Hi. Let's go have a baby." She was nicer. I went into labor.

Emily's pov

Aria, Hanna, and I were pacing and ran into each other every other turn. "We need to stop pacing." Hanna said sitting down. "Agreed." Aria and I said sitting down. Hanna started tapping her foot. Aria made sounds with her tongue. Well I kept tapping my fingers on the chair arm. "Did you guys join a band?" Caleb asked. "Yep. Name is shut up." Hanna said. "I thought Aria would say that." Ezra and Caleb said Aria laughed. "I would. Caleb name is shut up." I laughed. "Ok. I can't sit here anymore." Aria and I said. We started pacing again. Toby came out a little longer. "People. We have a Todd Axel Cavanaugh." We girls hugged him then ran to Spencer's room. We stopped running when that mean nurse stared at us. "People are sleeping. Have some respect." We mouthed sorry. "Whatever." She went back to listening to her mp3 player. We saw Spencer holding a blue blanket. "Hey you." We said. She smiled really big. "Hey. Please tell me that was you who had stopped running." We nodded. "Why?" Aria smiled. "The nurse stared at us till we thought we would melt." We saw the little guy's face. "He has Toby's eyes." Hanna said. "Yeah. Yeah he does."

Few days later

Hanna's pov

I came home to an empty apartment. I got a juice from the fridge. I heard the front door open. "Hey Hanna." I smiled. "Hey you. How was job hunting?" He picked me up and spun us in a circle. "Ok. I take it that it had gone well." He kissed my forehead. "Close your eyes." I closed them. "Okay open them." I opened them. "Hanna Jane Marin will you marry me?" I nodded. "Yes. A thousand times yes." We decided on a small wedding. Maybe a court house. "Can I still wear a dress?" He laughed. "Whatever you want. We can get married when ever you're ready." I picked my purse up. "Let's go." He laughed and followed me. I stopped. "Wait lets see if we can get married in Spencer's room." He nodded. We got Aria and Ezra and the kids. "Where are we going?" Aria asked. "Hospital." "Ok." I laughed. "Don't you wanna know why?" Aria smiled. "Spencer? I'm not looking at dead bodies." I smiled. "Don't even think about it." Then we got Paige and Emily. We drove to the hospital. Can people get married in a hospital room?" I asked the nurse while everyone walked. "Sure can Hun. Whose room?" I smiled. "Spencer Cavanaugh. But don't tell her or Toby. We want to surprise everyone." I felt someone tap me. "Lucky Caleb texted me." I hugged my mom. "Don't tell." We were in Spencer's room. "Ok. I love you Han. But what's up with the party?" Spencer asked. "Since you won't be out of this place for another few days and I can't kidnap you to bring you to court." I just started laughing really hard but Emily got it. "You're getting married!" Aria and Spencer laughed with me and Emily. The doctor came in. Then we had a wedding.

Caleb's pov

I was driving home when Hanna made a noise. "Hanna?" We all asked. "Turn around. Sierra Skyla is coming." I turned around while Aria and Emily helped Hanna. When we got to the hospital Hanna went into labor for real. "Call her mom." I yelled as I went with Hanna.

Ashley's pov

I was about to change into my pajama's when I got the call from Aria. "Hanna. Labor. Hurry." I ran to my car. "Hold on baby girl momma is coming." I said to Hanna. I ran into the hospital. "Aria. Thanks for calling." I hugged her. Toby came out. "What's going on?" I smiled. "Our enormous family got 1 baby bigger." He smiled. "Should I tell Spencer?" Caleb came out. "Ashley. Hanna wants you." We hurried. "Mommy." Hanna whispered. "I'm right here baby girl. Momma's right here." I helped her calm down then she went into real labor.

Emily's pov

Aria and I went to go tell Spencer. "Hey. Spence." Spencer smiled. "Hey. Where's Hanna?" We smiled. "Labor." Spencer started laughing. "Oh my god. Really?" We talked about how it happened. "But how does Hanna go into labor in a car? I figured she would be at the mall." Aria smirked. "Then when that baby is ready." The guys came in right when the magazine Spencer threw at Aria hit her. "I know that. I figured she would be at the mall." They had brought a wheel chair in with them. "Ready to see Sierra Skyla Rivers?" Toby asked. We nodded our heads really fast. Aria and I both had a handle to push a complaining Spencer. "I could have walked." We laughed rolling her eyes. We went into Hanna's room. "Hey." She smiled. She showed us a little baby girl. "This little rascal is Sierra Skyla Rivers. Say hi sweetie." We giggled while the guys went for food. Paige came in. "Hey." We smiled when we saw the look on Paige's face when she saw her. "Awww." Ashley smiled. "Alright girls. Hanna and Sierra need their rest. Come back tomorrow. Ok?" We nodded we all hugged Ashley the Hanna and kissed Sierra's forehead.

Aria's pov

My mom said the kids could sleep over that night so I decided to continue our little game from earlier. We were wide awake even if it was 3:15 am. As soon as I closed the door he pinned me against the wall. I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He laid us down with him on top of me. His tongue ran across my lip then entering. I bit his lip softly making him kiss me harder. I was undoing his shirt. Then we fell asleep. I woke up being alone I sat up and checked Ezra's alarm. I saw a note and his wedding ring. I read the note. "Aria. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. –Ezra." I felt the tears. I heard Bridget starting to cry. I walked to her room. "Hey you." I said bouncing her on my hip. She made noises she made for Ezra. I knew she wanted to see her father. "Daddy isn't home baby. Maybe daddy will play later when he comes home ok?" She smiled. I called Emily. "Emily? I need you." I was crying. "On my way." I smiled. "Thanks." Then I hung up and put Bridget on her swing. I checked on the boys they were sound asleep. I walked to the living room unlocked the door and that's when I fell crying out for him.

Ezra's pov

"You were never the man I am." I heard Jason say. "I'd stay with her. I bet she doesn't even know you're gone." A thought of Aria carrying Xavior and Bridget came in my mind. I opened my eyes to see Jason and Noel. "We know she loves us more. You were just a stupid fling. And don't bother checking you're hand. We got Aria free." I remembered a karate move I had learned when I was 15 and in a fight. I tapped my foot a lot. "Stop that." I tapped it more then with my other. Noel went to find duck tape. Jason held my feet. Wrong move. I kneed him which Aria taught me. Then kicked his jaw. I untied my hands. "NOEL. HELP." Jason screamed. I had him under my arm. Noel came in smiling. "Nice job Fitz." With that he tied Jason up. "Thought you were on his side." I said. He shook his head. "Nah. I may want to be with Aria but I don't kidnap the husband." I smiled. "Come on. Let's get you home." I followed him.

Emily's pov

I helped Aria stop crying. There was a knock at the door. Aria ran to the boy's room. "Noel? What are you doing here?" He smiled. "Brought something for Aria and the kids." He walked away revealing Ezra. "Dude what the heck?" I asked him letting him in. "Jason kidnapped me. Noel doesn't kidnap husbands. How bad does she hate me?" I handed him the note and his ring. "Can I talk to her alone?" I nodded I walked over to Toby's. I knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled. "Hey Em." I smiled. "Hey."

Aria's pov

I can't believe he left without a goodbye. What kind of person does that? I heard talking. "Can I talk to her alone?" No it's not him. I sat down at my stool changing Carlson's diaper. "Aria. Jason kidnapped me. I would never leave you alone. You should know this." I turned around. He wiped the tears that were still there. "Ezra. That note was really believable." He took my hands. "I know. Even I thought I wrote it for a second." I felt my eyes were going to tear up a lot again. "How do you think you wrote something when it wasn't you?" He smiled. "No clue."

He pulled me up. "I would never leave you." He kissed me. I didn't whether to kiss him back or push him away. I wrapped my arms around him. "Next time. I'll fight the when they're trying to get me." I laughed. "How did they even get you? I was next to you." He smiled. "No. You were half on me half next to me." I rolled my eyes. Jason was so going to get killed. Then I realized. "How did the kids get here?" He smiled. "We." I smacked his arm as we were waiting for a movie to start. I had finished changing Carlson's diaper then put him back in his crib. "I meant last night. Goof ball." He shrugged. I'll ask my mom. It was a home movie. Hanna stuck her tongue out. "Hanna are you going to clean the lens?" She rolled her eyes. "Ladies and gentleman Hanna rolling her eyes the Hanna Marin way." She gave the camera the finger. "Note to self cut that out." I laughed. "Forgot to cut it out." Ezra kissed my forehead. It was the Hanna pregnancy movie. I had followed her around. The next was when Hanna and Emily caught the bouquet. Then I was following the kids to under the table. "Peek ah boo." Bridget came out laughing. "Bridget. Where are your brothers?" she went back under and got Taylor. "Ok. Now where is Taylor?" They went under and got the boys who were eating some cake. "Don't wanna know where you got that." I fell asleep.

Toby's pov

"So Jason took him? But Noel brought him back?" Emily. Taylor started crying. "Spena. Spena." Emily picked her up. "Want me to take her to see Spena?" She asked smiling. "Yeah. I'll come too. I wanna see my little guy. And my wife." She laughed. I drove to the hospital. "Good thing they moved Hanna to Spencer's room huh?" We walked into their room. "Hey." Emily said sitting in the chair between them. "Sierra had trouble breathing but she's doing better." Hanna said chirpy. "That's good. I'm glad she got better." I said. I sat Taylor on Spencer's lap. "Spena." Spencer kissed her forehead. "Hi sweetie. Were you good for Uncle Toby?' She asked looking at me. Aria was on her way. "Hey." She said coming in. Ezra came in right when she tripped into her chair. "How much longer until we can leave?" We all checked our phones. "Today. If we feel like bring you guys home." Caleb came in. "Hey." He kissed Hanna's forehead. We sat and talked about the kids.

Ezra's pov

It was after midnight I was not going to let him take me away again. I refused it. I held Aria in my arms. I heard her mumble. "Ezra. He isn't going to come. Go to sleep." I smiled. "How did you know I was awake?" She rolled over. "Just go to sleep." I kissed her forehead and she fell back asleep with her face in my chest. I fell asleep.

Aria's pov

I drove the girls to my place since none of the guys had to look for jobs or summer jobs. "I bought extra cribs in case they slept over. Or in this case came over." I said smiling. "So. Did you and he make up?" Hanna asked. I told them when the guys went to the bathroom. "Yes." I saw the look on her face. "Not that way Rivers. Ok. I may need to call you Marin again just so I can talk to you." She laughed. "What other way to make up then have a little fun?" I rolled my eyes. Emily smiled. This would be a fun day. My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Mrs. Fitz? It's Mr. Carlo from the newspaper. I'd like to inform you now." I never liked hearing those words. "You've got the job." I smiled. "Thank you. I won't let you down. You scared me. I thought I didn't get it." He chuckled then we hung up. Then Spencer's phone went off. "Really? Thank you." Hanna's phone went off. I kept waiting to hear the kids start crying. "Really? I got it? Thank you so much." We smiled. Emily looked nervous. I squeezed her hand. Her phone went off. "Really? That soon? No. It's perfect. Thanks." We smiled. "We got jobs. "Cha ching." I said.

Toby's pov

I was hired to do some work around people's homes. I saw things I wish I didn't see. A father of two girls Spencer and my age. He told me to keep as much of an eye I can on them. "Dylan stop." I saw him trying to do what Ben tried with Emily. I opened the door and grabbed him. "What the heck man?" I looked at Tiffany to see if she wanted me to kick him out. She nodded crying. "Time's up buddy." I pushed him out.

Emily's pov

I served about 25 people made $45 in tips. I stopped a fight by whistling. "Hey. Stop it. You can either leave or have a nice lunch ending with a nice dessert. I don't know about you but I'd choose the second 1." I was meeting the girls in an hour for lunch. I wonder how they're doing.

Hanna's pov

I love my job at. "Teenage Closet." It's the place where teenage girls go for new clothes when their clothes in their closet were out of style, or prom, or anything. I helped at least 10 people and a girl who couldn't decide one which of 2 pairs of shoes just bought both because I said they both look fabulous on her.

Aria's pov

I had 3 columns. I had ask Crystal, Your rosewood horoscope, and news flash. I have 3 letters come in each week for ask crystal. I saw a letter from a woman who thought her husband was cheating on her with her sister. Another letter was from a sister who thought her brother got all of the attention in the house. And the last 1 was from Holden. I had to choose 2 so I choose the cheated wife and Holden's so he knows I don't want to be with him.

Ezra's pov

I came home to the kids watching TV and Aria was sleeping on the couch. I threw the empty baby food jars in the recycle box aria created while she was bored when the girls made her do bed rest the last 4 weeks of her pregnancy. I put the kids in their cribs since they had fallen asleep. I smiled at a sleeping Aria. I picked her up. Her arms went around my neck. I walked to our room. We ended up making out.

Spencer's pov

"You 5 are going camping on Friday the 13th?" Ezra asked. "Yep." We said nodding. "You girls won't last a day." Toby said. Aria and Hanna rolled their eyes. "Will too. I told Hanna if she complains she will get hit with a magazine. Harder for the bigger complains." Aria said smiling. Hanna rolled her eyes. "I bet none of you will make it. Hanna will be back from the woods an hour after you left. I guarantee it." We rolled our eyes. "Yeah. And our math teacher also guaranteed that no one will finish that riddle yet Hanna figured it out." Hanna laughed. "I was hungry." Aria rolled her eyes. "Math was after lunch." Toby shook his head.

Emily's pov

We packed our duffel bags when Hanna came in with at least 10 suitcases. "Han. We're going camping not going on a cruise." Hanna rolled her eyes. "I didn't know what to pack." Spencer came in. "I'll help Hanna." She said getting an extra duffel bag and having Hanna open her suit cases. This will be interesting.

Aria's pov

Ezra held my waist and kept trying to convince me to stay. "I'm hyper." He whispered kissing my neck. "Then take the kids and the guys to the park." He kissed the back of my ear. "I'm really hyper." He whispered after nibbling my ear. I rolled my eyes. "I have to go camping." He wasn't giving up. His hands went under my jeans. I had at least 45 minutes. "15 minutes." I said turning around kissing him.

Hanna's pov

Aria had come in with a little bit of messed up hair. I gave her the look. "Shut it." She said. I ran to my apartment with the girls running after me with their duffel bags. I ran into our guest room and grabbed at least 4 cds. "Hanna. Really?" Paige asked. "Yeah. We're going to need. Kelly Clarkson, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, and the mix cd with tons of random songs." Aria laughed. "Come on." We hurried back to Emily's and grabbed my 2 duffel bags. We got into the car. I put the mix cd and randomly choose number 3. Of course was the song Aria put on just to laugh at my face because I told Aria 1 day while this song was playing I wanted to do this with her. "It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do." Aria laughed from the passenger seat. "Sorry Hanna. I can't marry you. I'm already married." I rolled my eyes. "So am I. You missed out." We started laughing.

Emily's pov

Hanna just told her scary story. "Hello girls." Wren said coming to us. "Leave." I snapped he started pulling out a knife. We ran screaming for our tent. We tried calling for help but we had no reception. Spencer helped Aria look for her phone. We saw the tent being cut open. "HELP!" We screamed. "No one can hear you." Aria lunged at him. We grabbed her and a bunch of flashlights. We ran to a tree and climbed up.

Caleb's pov

The kids were sleeping and we were watching a basketball game when my phone started vibrating. "Hello?" I asked. "Is he coming?" I heard Hanna. I put my phone on speaker phone. "Hanna. He could hear you." Spencer hissed. Ezra and I were getting our coats on. Toby said that he'll stay with the kids. "Well is he?" Hanna hissed. "Where are you?" We heard Wren. "That son of a." I covered Ezra's mouth because I didn't want the girls to hear us. We parked our car and ran to find the girls since I had tracked Aria's phone. "Hey." We said casually. "Lucky I heard you." Aria whispered. "Why? Would you push us out of the tree?" Ezra asked smiling. "Yes." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Ok. Now that we got the fact that Aria would have gone killer on you two. How are you two here?" We pointed at Aria. "What did I do?" Aria hissed. "Butt dialed me." I said smiling. Aria looked relieved. "Least I know where my phone is now." She whispered. We started climbing down because we heard Wren. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said. I looked at Ezra and he nodded. "Hard way." We said then we attacked.

Spencer's pov

The guys told us to stay here. "I'm hungry." Emily said. "I have some gum. Want 1?" I asked. "Thanks." Emily said taking one. Wren pulled Hanna's leg. "AHHHH." She screamed. "HANNA." We screamed. Aria grabbed her hands. "Don't let go." She said. "I'll never let go." I giggled. They looked at me. "What's funny?" They snapped. "You two watch titanic way too much." Wren pulled Hanna's leg harder. I sat on Aria's legs. Her butt started vibrating. "Spencer get my phone. It tickles." She said giggling. I answered her phone. "Aria's butt phone." I smiled when Aria gave me the. "Don't make me hurt you." Look. "We can't find Wren. Stay there and we'll be there in a few minutes." I rolled my eyes. "How about you two get your butts here before Wren pulls Hanna, Aria and I down. But I'm pretty sure you'll get here before I finish." I heard them. "Get away." We heard Ezra. I told Aria and Hanna to get on a branch. They got on a branch. "Paige. Help me get them back up." I said. Paige went for Aria. I helped Hanna. "Girls. You can come down from there now." Aria was swinging on each branch. "Hurry up Tarzan." Hanna laughed. She stuck her tongue out at Hanna.

Ezra's pov

We walked to the cars. The girls huddled together. Paige said she'll drive Aria's car. She gave Paige her car keys. Paige followed us. Caleb drove to Toby's apartment. Toby carried a sleeping Spencer on one shoulder and Emily on the other. I carried Aria while Caleb carried Hanna who just refused to walk. Paige came in. "I'll bring Emily home." She picked Emily and left. "I better bring Aria home. I'll be right back for the kids." Toby shook his head. "They can stay here." I smiled. "Thanks. See you guys later." I carried Aria home. I lied her down and held her like she'd disappear.

Toby's pov

I checked on the kids. Bridget, Sierra, and Taylor were sound asleep. Todd was looking at me smiling. "Hey buddy. Aren't you tired?" He smiled. I bounced him on my hip. He clapped his hands. "Try giving him some apple juice. It knocks him out." I turned around and smiled at a yawning Spencer. "Ok. Wanna check on Carlson and Xavior?" She nodded. I stopped when I was next to her. "I'm not going to let him hurt you." I kissed her. "I know. I wish I kicked his butt." I smiled at her. "I'm sure you do." She smacked my butt. "Nice butt hot stuff." I rolled my eyes. I went to get the apple juice for Todd. I gave him the apple juice. He fell asleep in my arms after he finished it. I smiled. I brought him back to his crib. "Carlson and Xavior are asleep." Spencer said kissing my cheek. I lied Todd down and picked Spencer up. She giggled. "We better not wake the kids up." I kissed her as I walked to our room. She started undoing my shirt. I started unzipping my hoodie that she stole for the weekend.

Aria's pov

I woke up when Ezra had lied me down I dragged him down. "Thought you were sleeping." I smiled. "I woke up." I kissed him. He picked me up so I was on his lap. I wrapped my legs around him. His tongue begged for entrance I let in. He started unzipping my jeans. I started undoing his shirt. He pulled my tank top off. I pulled his pants down. He lied us down.

Few weeks later

Emily's pov

I was hanging out with Toby when I went into labor. I had a few weeks left. "Meet us at the hospital. She went into labor." Toby said as he drove. He carried me in while a complained I could have walked. "Well I carried you." He sat me in the wheel chair and rolled us to a room where they did bunch of wire and IV's and monitored the baby.

Spencer's pov

I answered my phone seeing it was Emily. "Hey." I said. "Emily went into labor. I'm bringing her to the hospital. Meet us there. And get her mom." Toby said. "Ok. Be there soon." I started walking out the door since I had no work left. "Where are you going?" My boss asked. "My friend had gone into labor and I have no more work." He frowned. "Well. I'll give you work. You do not leave until 4:30. You know that." I've had enough. "I've had enough with your annoying strictness. I quit and I'll find a better job. And my best friend had gone into labor. I'm not going to sit here and work." I turned around. "Spencer. If you leave you cannot get your job back." I smiled. "Good. I don't want it." I ran out the rest while calling Aria. "Emily. Labor." I said hurried. I called Hanna.

Hanna's pov

I answered my phone. "Hanna. Emily went into labor." Spencer said then she hung up. I ran to my boss. "My friend went into labor and." She shooed me. "Go. Tell her I said congratulations." I smiled. "Thank you. I will." I ran to my car. I ran into Emily's room with Toby he dragged me in there as soon as I came in. "Breathe." I said. Aria ran in here jumping over nothing. "That would have been funny if you fell." I said. She stared at me and rolled her eyes. Paige came in. "Thanks for being there Toby. Sorry I'm late." She smiled. Toby kissed Emily's forehead. "Anything for my best friend." We smiled and laughed. Emily went into labor for real.

Spencer's pov

Toby held my hand as we all waited for Emily. "Glad you were with her." I said. He kissed my cheek. "Emily Fields?" A nurse asked. We ran up. "Can we see her?" She nodded. We walked into Emily's room. "Say hello to Sophie Lillian Fields. And say hello to Logan Anthony Fields." We smiled. Their parents came in. We walked out and saw Emily's dad. "She will be so happy to see you." I whispered. He nodded. "I'm glad she has you girls." We smiled. "Go see her." He smiled. And walked into her room.

Emily's pov

Our parents came in. "Awww." They said. I gave my mom Sophie and Paige's dad Logan. My dad walked in. "DADDY." I squealed. "Hey baby girl. How's my little girl?" I smiled. "Good." He sat down next to me when Paige's dad handed Logan over. "He looks like Ben." I laughed. "Ben helped us have a baby." He smiled. Ben came in. "Hey. Am I intruding?" I shook my head. Our parents handed us the kids. "Ben? Would you like to be the godfather?" Paige handed him Sophie. "Sure. What's this little cutie's name?" I smiled. "Sophie Lillian Fields. I named her Sophie after Toby's mom. Oh Paige can you send Toby in? I wanna tell him why I named Sophie." She nodded. Toby came in. "Hey." I smiled. "Toby. I named Sophie after your mother. I hope that was ok." He smiled. "Yeah. It's ok. You worry too much." I smiled. Ben handed Toby a sleeping Sophie. "I'll come visit you later ok? I have to get home." I nodded. "Bye. Drive safely." I called. Toby laughed. The girls came in.

Aria's pov

Ezra picked me up from the hospital. "Hey." He said kissing me. "Hey." I buckled my seatbelt and he drove. We were walking towards the apartment when he picked me up kissing me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. His tongue begged for entrance I let it in. We fell onto the bed.

Few days later

Hanna's pov

I was helping a customer when my boss called a emergency meeting. "I'll be back to help you." I told my customer. She always wants me to help. Her. "Ok." She went back to checking out the outfits she had chosen. I semi jogged over so did the other employees. "Ok. I called this meeting because the boss is coming in Friday and we need more money. Does anyone have any suggestions?" I thought about it. "I got it. A sale. Like a going out of business sale. We have a sale so big people will think we're closing down or going out of business." Everyone smiled at me. "I know you're married but I'm using your maiden name. Marin you got yourself a deal." I laughed. "My friend Aria does that." We planned the sale it would be for the rest of the week.

Spencer's pov

I was playing with Taylor when Toby came in. "Hey hot stuff." I said really flirty. "Hey you." He said kissing me. I smiled. "I went job searching today. I also went into Philly." He hugged my shoulders. "You don't have to get a job if you don't have to. Summer is half way over." I rolled my eyes. "What about money?" He kissed my forehead. "Maybe you could baby-sit. You're great with kids." I smiled. "Yeah. I like that. What do you want for dinner?" I asked him. "You." He kissed me. I put my hands on his chest. "Let's let Taylor decide." He said. "Taylor sweetie. What do you want for dinner?" I asked her. She only eats normal food now. She may only be almost 1 year but she develops really fast. Aria says she is half vampire. "Pagetti." I picked her up. "Then Pagetti it is." Toby smiled. He picked Jordan up. "Why do you put him on his stomach?" He asked. I winked. "So he can work on his Toby abbs." He rolled his eyes laughing. After dinner. We put the kids down and decided to watch "My fair lady." We were on the couch I was laying on top of Toby. I had made a bowl of popcorn.

Caleb's pov

I kissed Hanna's neck. "Caleb that still tickles." Hanna giggled. I knew her weakest tickling spot. "Good." She turned around after putting the plate of fried chicken down. "Maybe I won't feed you." I smirked. "Hanna. I don't want fried chicken I want you." I said kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I want chicken." She said laughing. "Can I still have some?" She nodded. "Yep. I'm not eating the whole thing by myself."

Ezra's pov

Aria and I were watching the titanic. Well I was Aria fell asleep during it. I carried her to our bed. I lied her down and went to check on the kids. Bridget was playing with her blanket in her crib. "Hey little girl. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I asked her kneeling down. She looked more like Aria. I don't care. Carlson look like both me and Aria but Xavior looked more like me. She smiled then made her noises. "Ok. You know I can't say no to you." I picked her up and bounced her in my arms. I made really horrible horse noises. Bridget must have thought it was funny because she started clapping. "Ok. Baby girl. You've to go to bed now." I went to bed after I check on the boys they were sleeping. I walked into our room and smiled. Aria was sleeping so quietly she could have been looked at by someone and they would think she's dead. I heard her mumble or something. I changed into my boxers since Aria won't give me my pants back. I fell asleep.

Aria's pov

I woke up not feeling good. Ezra wasn't here. I ran to the bathroom and oh no. Please don't let me be pregnant again. I got the kids ready and drove to my mom's house. She was watching them today. "Hey mom." I said. "Hey. I'll bring them back later." I hugged her. I texted Ezra "I'm doing some errands. May not be back for a while." I got in my car and started my car. My phone went off. "Have fun. Love you." I smiled. "Love you too." I took the train and went to the pharmacy.

Emily's pov

"Ali?" I'm dreaming. "Yes. Emily. It's me. I can explain." I listened to her explain everything. She sat down next to me. "I know I may be a little late but I want the world to know that I love you." She kissed me. "Alison. I'm engaged. I have kids." She frowned. "I'm not asking you to die. And I'll wait for you. I want to be friends if we can." I smiled. "Alison. Do me a favor. Go see the girls. I don't wanna seem like a crazy person who saw a ghost or something." She smiled. "Ok." With that she kissed me again and left. Few minutes later Paige came in. "Hey." I smiled. "Alison is alive. She was just here." She frowned while she sat down. "Em. Alison's been dead for a few years. You have to let her go." I shook my head. "No. I'll explain it." I explained how Alison's twin Courtney died and how she had run away to her cousins that weekend. And everything she told me. "Emily. She is not alive." The nurse came in. "Did you see the girl who looks like Alison Dilaurentis?" I nodded. Paige looked ticked. The nurse took my blood pressure and blah all that. "Paige. Alison is alive. I'll prove it. I told her to go see the girls." She rolled her eyes. "I'm getting legal custody." The tears went away. "No you're not. I carried them. I gave birth. They have my name and we're not married. Here take this. And go get your stuff out of my apartment I don't want you there when I go home tomorrow." She rolled her eyes. "I will get custody. I'm not having some wackadoo take care of my kids." Ouch. "Paige. They are not yours. We aren't married. And they have my last name. Leave and don't bother coming back." She left. I felt free.

Hanna's pov

I stared at the door. "Alison?" I asked. "Yes Hanna. I can explain everything. But after I'm done explaining we need to go see Spencer and Aria." I nodded. We sat down at the table I poked her a few times which made her laugh. "Ok. Han. I love you but please stop poking me." I pulled my hand back. "Sorry. I just can't believe you're here." I listened as she explained.

Alison's pov

Hanna and I were walking to Spencer's. "Spencer? You home?" Hanna asked. Toby came out. "She'll be right out. Hanna will you please stop giving me that look? Spencer Hanna is giving me that look again." Toby started walking out then he noticed me. "Ali?" He whispered. "Hanna. Will you stop giving Toby the." She saw me. "Alison?" She asked. I nodded. "In the flesh. I can explain." We all sat down while I explained. "Oh my god." Spencer said. "I wish I've told you before all of the craziness happened. There is so much I wish I have said." I said. "I'm glad you're alive." Spencer and Toby said. "You're not freaked out?" I asked. "No. Not really. I'm just surprised I didn't catch on. I would have noticed." Spencer said. "Hey. We have to see Aria." They smiled. "I'll take the kids to the park." Toby said. "Don't lose them." Spencer said smiling. "Or anything else." Hanna said Spencer smacked her and I rolled my eyes. "Does Hanna have a dirty mind or something?" I asked. "Yes." Spencer and Toby said. I laughed.

Spencer's pov

I called Aria's phone. "Hello?" Something was up. "Aria? What's wrong? Did you and Ezra have a fight?" I asked. "No. Just ticked at the TV." I smiled. "Are you at home then?" I heard a microwave. "No. I'm at the library. Yes I'm at home." I rolled my eyes. "Well. Hanna and I are coming over. No making us fall in this time. Then maybe after a while go see Emily." I heard her laugh. "Sure. I'll double lock the place so you won't get in." I hung up. "Aria?" I saw her. "Hey." Her eyes stared at Alison. "Ali?" She asked standing up." Alison nodded. "Always." Aria smiled. "Wait please tell me you two see her too. I don't wish to be locked up." We laughed. "Yes. We see her." Alison cleared her throat. "I can explain everything since you girls thought I've been dead for the past few years." We sat down on the floor while Alison explained. "Wow. That must have sucked." Jason came in. "Hey babe." Aria rolled her eyes. "Courtney?" Alison shook her head. "If you're not Courtney. Then you're Alison. Then that must mean." Alison nodded. "Jason why are you in my apartment? Don't you ever freaking learn?" Aria snapped. "Yeah. I learned my girl is getting snappy with me. You know I don't like that." Hanna looked at Alison who nodded. Hanna walked up to Jason and kicked his groin. "OW. Alison. Are you really going to let your friends treat me like this?" Alison smirked. "Yes. Because you aren't even with her." Alison said pointing her head towards Aria and Ezra's wedding picture. "They got divorced." Aria stood up. "No we didn't." I had 911 already dialed. I looked at Ali. She smiled. "Come on babe. He doesn't deserve you. He brain washed you into loving him. I love you more." Alison gave me the look. I clicked call. "911. What's your emergency?" I had covered the ear piece so Jason wouldn't hear. Alison took my phone. "Yes. My brother is crazy and he needs help. He thinks he is with my friend and she is married." She nodded and said other things. Jason started running for the door when I jumped on his back and that was when Toby and Caleb and Ezra and the kids came in. Hanna laughed. "Classic." Alison hung up. Aria and Alison went to find rope. Ezra and the guys went to go find some duck tape. Jason was trying to get out the door. "You can't leave Jason." Aria said. "Why? Finally come to your senses?" Aria rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I've come to my senses that you're crazy." Aria and Alison tied him up.

Few hours later

Aria's pov

Ezra went to go get dinner. We had visited Emily. Alison and Emily got together. Can't believe I'm pregnant. I stared at the pregnancy test I had in my purse. Positive. I sat it down on top of the microwave. I went to go take a nap. A while later. I woke up with Ezra holding me. "Hey." I said rolling over. "Hey." He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes. "Hungry?" I nodded. We got up. "Got to go pee." I said running towards the bathroom. I came out. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked. "Didn't know how. Still shocked." He got up. He walked to the sink with his back to me. "You should have told me Aria." We were going to have a fight. "I wanted to. I just didn't know how." He turned around. "You told me by leaving it on the microwave. Aria. You know you can tell me anything. But you can't tell me about a pregnancy?" "I didn't know how. What part of that don't you get!?" We're raising our voice that never happens. "The part where you don't know how. Aria how do you not know how to tell me?" I felt tears. "I was still in shock Ezra. I didn't know what we were going to do." He grabbed his car keys. "Where are you going?" He looked at me. "Out. And I'm sleeping on the couch." "Fine. See if I care." He slammed the door shut. I walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob. I let go of it. I grabbed an egg roll and ate it.

Ezra's pov

I've been sitting in my car for at least 5 minutes. I walked back to the apartment door. I walked in. Aria wasn't in here. "Be in there in a second Spencer." Good she thought I was Spencer. Wait or was it? She came in and I kissed her. "I'm sorry baby." I held her. Her face was in my chest. "I love you." I said in her hair. "I love you too." I lifted her face so she had to look at me. "This is our life now. I promise you." I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

Spencer's pov

Toby and I were watching "Cinderella." With Taylor when Todd started crying. "I'm on it." I said. I hurried to Todd's room. "Hey honey. What's wrong?" I picked him up. I bounced him on my hip. He stopped the crying but kept making noises. I felt his forehead. It was hot. "Toby? I need the baby thermometer." Toby came in a few minutes later with it. "Does our soldier here have a temperature?" I checked it. "Toby. It's 102.3. Call the doctor." He ran for the phone. I put Todd in his high chair in the kitchen and walked to Toby. "Yes. Thank you doctor." He hung up. "He said it's a normal fever. Just give him baby medication and some baby soup." I got out the baby soup and heated it up. Taylor had fallen asleep so Toby put her in her crib. He came back and fed Todd. I burped him. I put him in his crib and kissed his forehead. Toby held me. "Our life now. Spence. I love you." I looked at him and smiled. "I love you too."

Hanna's pov

Caleb was watching the basketball game. "Who's winning?" I asked. He smiled at me. "LA Dodgers. The blue and white team." I laughed when I sat down next to him. I clapped every time someone made a basket. But we don't know who won because we ended up making out. Caleb picked me up and carried me to our room.

Emily's pov

Alison drove us home. I kept looking at her. She smiled. "Emily. I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want me to." I smiled. "I'm scared if I look away to long you won't be here and you would be dead." She held my hand and squeezed it. "Not going anywhere. Do we need to buy any baby supplies?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nope. Gotten them all." She laughed. "This is our life Emily Fields. I love you." She parked the car. I kissed her. "I love you." I said smiling. "I love you too." We walked to our apartment. This was the way it was meant to be.

Aria's pov

The girls just stared at me. I stared at Spencer. "Ok. So you're pregnant again?" Alison asked. "Yes. And Hanna I swear do not ask me how it happens." Hanna smiled. "How did Fitz take it?" Emily asked. "I was in shock." I said laughing. "Ok. How did the other Fitz take it?" Emily asked again. "We fought but. Yeah." Hanna gave me the look. "Stop giving people that look Marin." We were walking down from the ice cream parlor.

Months later

Ezra's pov

We had another little girl. "Lorelei Leah Fitz." Aria and I told the nurse. I kissed her forehead. "I love you." "I love you too." Aria fell asleep. I looked at Lorelei. "Hey baby girl. I love you sweet heart." What I didn't know she and her big sister will be my whole world.

Hanna's pov

My phone went off. It was Spencer. "Hanna. Since we all put school off. We're all going for a cruise. Are you in?" I smiled. "Totally. Tell me when I need to start packing. Or you can come help me." Then I heard the front door open. "Hanna?" I rolled my eyes at Spencer. "No. I'm Spencer." She laughed. "I came to drag you to the hospital." I started backing away. "Aria. Remember? She had a baby?" I smiled. "Hey. I'm blonde so shut up." Spencer laughed. We drove to the hospital meeting Emily and Alison at the door. "Hey." We said. "Hey." We walked to Aria's room. I peeked in there seeing she is asleep. "The victim is asleep." I said. We snuck in there. "Hanna do not stare at her." Spencer hissed. I got smart. I stared at Spencer. She started squirming. Aria stirred and woke up. "Dang. Spencer. You took my flirter." We laughed. "I told her not to stare at you." Spencer said. "Yeah and I stared at you so much you squirmed." I said. I winked at Aria who puckered her lips. We laughed. The nurse came in with the baby. "What's her name?" We asked. "Lorelei Leah Fitz. No clue how her middle name came." Emily laughed. "Gilmore girls. Aria?" Aria nodded. "If you're out on the road. Felling lonely, and so cold. All you have to do is call my name and I'll be there on the next train." We sang. Mike came in. He smiled. "Gilmore Girls?" We laughed. "Yep. And your newest niece is Lorelei." Mike laughed. "I'm getting you the seasons. For you for Christmas." Aria rolled her eyes.

Emily's pov

"Bye. Love you." We said hugging Aria before we left. Alison and I walked to a tree and sat down. "Alison Dilaurentis sitting on dirt?" I asked smiling. "Yeah. I'm not the same girl I used to be. I changed while I lived with my cousins and my grandparents." We talked about Logan and Sophie. "I'm glad you girls re-connected at Courtney's funeral." Alison said. "Me too. In Hanna's head. She thinks funerals should be fun." Alison rolled her eyes. "Because of the fun in it?" I nodded. "Let's go get the kids and stay in tonight. We can order pizza or something and watch movies." She said. I smiled. "I'd like that." We drove to Ashley's to get the kids. "Thank you so much Miss. Marin." I said. "No problem. You girls are like another set of daughters." I smiled. "Bye girls." We waved.

Spencer's pov

I was bouncing Todd when Toby came in with Taylor. "I think I've become the favorite uncle." I laughed. "Well since I refuse you know who anywhere her. You are her only uncle." I said. He kissed me. "How is our little soldier here?" I smiled. "Better. His fever is gone." He smiled. "Let's celebrate. I'll make cupcakes." I laughed. "Our celebration reason can't eat cupcakes." He pursed his lips. "How about we give him frosting?" I nodded. "That's better."

Alison's pov

The kids were asleep and Emily and I were watching dirty dancing. We had gone crazy. We'd ordered Chinese. We've gotten shrimp fried rice, some mushu pork, Soy rice, egg rolls, and we ordered pizza. We finished half of the Chinese food and 6 pieces of pizza. I kissed Emily. She wrapped her arms around me. I trailed my tongue over her lips. She pulled us up. We walked backwards towards our room.

Aria's pov

I fell asleep after the girls left. I woke up and Mike was staring at me very intensely. "What the heck are you doing?" He laughed. "Ezra told me to watch you." I rolled my eyes. I fell asleep again. I woke up at home. I felt Ezra's arms wrap around me. I smiled. I was home. I turned around and smiled at him sleeping.

Toby's pov

I drove the girls and Caleb to Hollis. "I wonder who will be in our classes." Hanna said. "People." Alison said. "I'll laugh if Billy is in our first class." Aria laughed. I parked. The girls hurried out. Caleb had to pull Hanna and Aria out because they got stuck. "How do you two get stuck in the back of a truck?" He asked. Hanna smiled. "He doesn't mean that way Hanna." Aria said smacking her arm. We walked to "English History." We sat down and Jackie was our teacher. Everyone was talking about summer and high school. "Should I drag you out of here?" Hanna whispered to Aria. Aria shook her head. "She knows. Just drag me out of a classroom if Simone is the teacher." Hanna smiled. "Ok class. Let me take attendance." She said. After attendance we got right down to work.

Caleb's pov

Aria and I had music technology together. "Drag her out if Simone is the teacher." Hanna told me. "Got it." I said kissing her cheek. I sat down next to Aria. "Let me guess. You took this class because of the word technology didn't you Caleb?" I smiled. "That. And I for some reason like this class." She rolled her eyes. Simone turned around. I looked at Aria. She shook her head telling me not to listen to Hanna. Simone walked up to us while everyone was talking about their summer. "I will get him back." She whispered. "You're going to get a married man?" I asked. "No. I'm going tell him things about you Aria. And you cannot stop me." She walked back smiling. I looked at Aria. "Wanna cry?" I whispered. She answered by kicking my leg.

Spencer's pov

"So you didn't drag her out and she threatened her?" Hanna asked Caleb while we walked to lunch. We were meeting Aria, Toby, and Alison there. "Yes. She gave me the don't do what Hanna told you to do. Look." I smiled. "What if people heard things about Simone before Simone got to Ezra?" I asked. "Oh please. I bet that blonde dog ran to his office right when her class ended." Hanna said. We saw Aria, Alison, Toby, and Emily. "Hey." We said. "They have a lot of food." Aria said. We laughed. We went to get our food. Aria got an apple, salad, and when she wasn't looking I put a big fat pickle on her tray. I got the same thing. We all got the same thing. Well Aria got the only pickle. We had sat down when Ezra came in with some teachers. "How did this pickle get on my tray?" Aria asked. I laughed. Ezra and the teachers were walking past us. "Took you long enough to find that pickle." Hanna smiled. "Not standing next you in line anymore Spence." Aria said laughing.

Emily's pov

"Ow." Caleb said. Aria and Hanna smiled at each other. I laughed. "How were your classes?" Alison asked. "Good." We all said. "Painful." Caleb said. Ezra had his tray and was walking back to his office. "I thought that was funny." Aria said. I rolled my eyes. "Are you always violent?" Toby asked her. "Ow." He said. "Does that answer your question?" Aria asked. I saw Simone glaring at Aria. "Aria? Someone likes you." I said smiling at her confused expression. "Simone is glaring at you." I whispered. Aria rolled her eyes. We finished our lunch and went to our last classes.

Aria's pov

I picked the kids up after school. I got a text from Hanna. "Hey. I'm bored." I rolled my eyes. "Then do something." I was putting Rory as we call her now down in her crib when Ezra came in the house. "Home." He called. I smiled. "Not home." He rolled his eyes when he came in. "Hey." He rolled his eyes coming in. "Knew you where home anyway. Your car gave it away." I rolled my eyes. "Could've walked. With Hanna." He laughed. "Yeah about then when you get to Emily and Alison's apartment she'll be complaining." I kissed him. He held me. This really was our life now.


End file.
